Retraso de una hija
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nessie se retrasara unos meses?¿Seguiría la pasión en casa?¿Irían a la universidad? aviso por mucho lemmon y risas. Spoiler alternativo de amanecer. M por lemmons.
1. Pasión en la isla

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

Capítulo 1: Pasión en la isla

**BPOV**

Me incorporé de un salto, aún aturdida por el sueño.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y tambiés hacia un calor bochornoso. Tenía el pelo empapado por el sudor de las sienes y el que me corría por el cuello.

Aparté de una patada las sábanas mojadas y encontré la cama vacía.

-¿Edward?

Justo en aquel momento, mis dedos tropezaron con algo de tacto suave, plano y rígido. Era una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. Me llevé la nota conmigo y caminé hacia el interruptor de luz.

En la parte exterior de la nota alguien había escrito a quin estaba dirigida: a la señora Cullen.

Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero si fuera así, quiero decirte que volveré muy pronto. Me he ido al continente de caza. Vuelve a dormir y estaré de vuelta cuando te despiertes de nuevo. Te quiero.

Suspiré. Levábamos allí unas dos semanas, así que debería haber contado ya con que se marchara, pero no había estado pensando en el tiempo.

Me fui hasta el lavabo y me limpié el sudor de la frente con agua fría. Después me di cuenta que aún seguía desnuda y fui hasta el armario donde estaban mis cosas para escoger alguna prenda fresquita.

Me quedé observando la ropa que tenía y me di cuenta por primera vez en dos semanas que me quedaba poquísima.

Cuando Edward llegara tendría que hablar con el y sus arrancadas de ropa. Ya que no quería volver a casa desnuda.

Como hacía tanta calor, sólo me puse un sujetador y unos panties cómodos, que sorprendentemente no eran de encaje sinó más bien deportivos.

Fui hasta el comedor (cayendome con torpeza contra la mesa) y encendí la televisión para que el tiempo se pasara más deprisa, y es que sin Edward no tenía sentido estar en esta casa, y me sentía sola en un lugar muy grande.

Hice zapping por todos los canales, y eso que habían 197 canales, y pude ver que solo hablaban de como mejorar las relaciones sexuales y de teletienda. Me puse a ver un canal que daban consejos de como alargar el coito sexual para parejas que estaban muy necesitadas.

Me puse muy contenta en comprobar que estos problemas no nos pasaban ni Edward ni a mi, ya que por mi parte teníamos una vida sexual completa, pero en este canal no paraban de hablar que se tiene que hacer si un hombre no se estimula y no llega a tener una ereccion.

De pronto me puse a pensar, una erección es el cumulo de sangre en el miembro de un hombre a causa de la excitación. Pero yo sabía que Edward no tenía sengre en el cuerpo, pero sin embargo, juraría que tenía erecciones.

Me quedé pensando un largo rato por qué sería y llegué a la conclusión que lo averiguaria, pero me daba un poco de vergüencia preguntarselo.

-Edward, ¿los vampiros tienen erecciones?- sonaría muy grosera y le tendría que explicar por qué se lo preguntaba.

- No pienses mal pero me quedé viendo un programa de como mejorar las relaciones sexuales en un pareja y comencé a pensar...- se pensaría que soy una pervertida y que solo pienso en el sexo durante todo el día. Y es que la iniciativa la llevaba yo, el nunca, repito, nunca daba a entender que quería hacer el amor, siempre era yo la que tenía que dar el primer paso.

Al principio me sentía fatal porque pensaba que a lo mejor el no quería hacerlo, pero después siempre me respondía de la forma más apasionada que os podáis imaginar.

Así que llegué a dos conclusiones. La primera era que averiguaría si tenía erecciones y la segunda que dejaría que el tuviera la iniciativa de comenzar, asi podría ver si el me necesitaba tanto como yo a él.

Pasaron dos horas, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y aún no había llegado. Pensé que me moriría de calor.

Me fui al lavabo y comencé a prepararme una bañera de agua fría, si Edward me veía de esta forma, toda sudada, estaba segura de que nunca sería el que tomara la iniciativa. Me quité el sujetador y los panties y me estiré en la bañera, dejando todos mis músculos relajados.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuché que alguien abría la puerta.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó mi marido (que bien sonaba esa palabra).

- Estoy en el lavabo, ven- respondí ilusionada de que viniera y así podría ver sus ojos que deberían de estar de mi color favorito.

Escuché como venía hacia el lavabo con sus pasos ligeros como las plumas. Cuando estubo a punto de entrar, se quedó parado durante una fracción de segundo y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundida al ver que se giraba de golpe y que no se movía. Me asusté mucho. Es que ¿no me podía ver asi? Tube miedo a ser rechazada, otra vez, una vez tras otra. Aunque ya no se negaba a hacer el amor conmigo, sabía que aún tenía miedo de hacerme daño.

- N..no..no pasa nada, es... es que no te esperaba así y te...- ¿Edward Cullen estaba tartamudeando?

- ¿Te molestó?- le pregunté, no pude responder sin que mi voz sonora muy triste.

- No solo es que te ves tan hermosa así que no me voy a poder contener- estaba alucinando o ¿por primera vez desde que estábamos casados él era el que no se contenia de hacer el amor?

- Nadie te lo está pidiendo- le respondí con una voz de entusiasmo.

Se giró y se me quedó mirando durante unos minutos. No es que estubiera completamente desnuda, ya que el agua me tapaba el final de mis pechos, pero su mirada expresaba una cosa que yo conocía desde hace poco. Lujuria.

- Me preguntaba si te podría acompanyar, así estarás más fresquita- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Se quería bañar conmigo! Esto promete...

- Claro, no tardes- y le regalé una sonrisa inocente.

Se giró y fue hacia la habitación, logré ver como se quitaba la camisa por el camino.

Me pregunté si de verdad ansia bañarse conmigo, ya que que yo sepa los vampiros no se duchan... O por lo menos no recuerdo a Edward mojado por la ducha. Pero eso no era lo más importante en estos momentos, por primera vez me iba a duchar con el.

Después de unos segundos, vino solo con sus boxers. Se los quitó a velocidad humana, eso me hizo pensar que solo lo hacia para mi, ya que se los podría quitar tan deprisa que yo no hubiera visto nada.

Cuando estubo completamente desnudo, me miró para indicarme que me levantara. Me quedé allí helada y es que ver el cuerpo desnudo de mi ángel era una sensación tan poderosa...

Me levanté y el se subió a la bañera, después me puso en frente de él y me besó con una pasón que creía que me iba a desmayar sin remedio. Se separó lentamente de mi.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, no ha pasado ni un solo segundo que no hubiera pensado en ti- me dijo, me volvió a besar- y vengo y te encuentro desnuda, ¿No sabes lo tentadora que eres para mi?-.

-Yo también te he echado de menos y en cuanto a lo de desnuda... Tampoco ayuda que te quieras bañar conmigo- le dije y esta vez fui yo quien le besó, pude notar como sus labios describian una sonrisa por mi comentario.

Se sento en un extremo y me posicionó de tal manera que me quedé sentada detrás de él apoyandome en su perfecto pecho.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste de que irías a cazar?- le pregunté queriendo saber de su repentina ida. Normalmente me lo decía cuando se iba.

- Lo siento- me dijo con voz triste- es que no sabía que me entraría sed ten de repente- continuó- supongo que dejé de lado la sed y ayer por la noche, cuando te quedaste dormida, me acordé que sería más seguro que fuera a cazar-.

-Oh- acerté decir- Por cierto, esta mañana me dí con el marco de la mesa y me salió un morado- le dije levantando la pierna hasta que se me vio el morado pequeñito en mi muslo derecho- pero me puse hielo y se me ha calmado el dolor-.

-Cuanto los siento- me dijo deslizando su mano derecha en mi muslo y comenzandome a dar masajes en todo mi muslo.

Estubo un buen rato masajeandome el muslo para después comenzar con toda la pierna y finalmente con las dos manos, una en cada pierna.

-Sabes, si por cada morado que me hago vas a hacer esto, me coy a hacer más daño a menudo- lo dije en serío ya que en estos momentos me estaba haciendo que me excitara un poco.

-Bueno, no me importaría hacerte masajes las 24 horas del día- me dijo y ahora sus manos se posaron en mi vientre y el comenzamiento de mis pechos.

- Mmm...-se me escapó un jadeo.

Por primera vez, ya no pudo aguantar más y me giró haciendome quedar a ahorcadas encima de él.

Me comenzó a besar al proncipio con un poco de cuidado, pero después comenzó a besarme de una forma que casi me deborava la boca y eso me gustaba.

De repente pude notar que su erección rozaba mi sexo (así que los vampiros si tienen erecciones...) me comencé a excitar mucho y pude observar que él lo notó porque entro dentro de mi poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro, haciendo gemir cada vez que se metía més dentro de mi.

Esta vez era diferentes que las otras, yo tenía el control de todo, era yo quien me tenía que mover y era yo quien le daba placer al moverme.

Así que poco a poco comencé hacer movimientos de va i ven, a los que él me ayudó a hacerlos más fuertes, poniendo las manos en mis caderas y ayudándome a subir y a bajar.

De nuestras bocas solo salían fuertes jadeos y gemidos con algún que otro te amo en la boca del otro que era silenciado con un beso.

Me gustó mucho ver como ponía la cabeza hacia atrás de tanto placer que sentía.

En el momento de máxima tensión sexual, puso las manos a los lados de la bañera, eso era la señal que siempre hacía, cuando notaba que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y por tanta la fuerza se le fuera un poco, para no hacerme daño.

Al final, los dos gemimos a la vez en la boca del otro para ahogar nuestro placer con un fuerte beso.

De repenté oí como una cosa muy dura se rompía y al instante Edward me levantaba aun dentro de mi y me llevaba a nuestra habitación besandonos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunté ahora que estaba más calmada y nuestras repiraciones se iban calmando también.

- La bañera- me dijo mirandome con una cara de disculpa- Me pensaba que no te darías cuenta.

- Ualaaa. Si sigues así vas a destruir la casa- le dije intentando de todas las formas posibles no reírme, pero fue demasiado tarde, no pude aguantar.

- Ei, ¡Bella! No te rías- me dijo, pero él también se rió conmigo- además si sigues así está mal dicho, querrás decir si seguimos así, tu tienes la culpa de que haga estas cosas- remarcó muy bien seguimos- además si no quieres que destruyamos la casa se me ocurre una cosa que no deberíamos hacer- me dijo.

- ¡Edward! ¡No seas malo!¡ninguno de los dos aguntaría tanto, sobre todo yo y mis hormanas-.

-Pués cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos que hablar seriosamente con Esme y Carlise, sobre remodelar la isla- me dijo con una cara de inocente que no se la creía ni él.

Hola chicas!

Bueno, antes de que me acuséis de plagio, quiero que sepáis que **gumersinda** me ha dado tanto ésta como sus otras historias.

Ella va a dejar su cuenta en Fanfiction, y me daba mucha pena que se queden incompletas sus historias, por eso, tanto ésta como las otras, serán subidas nuevamente por mí.

Y quiero aclarar que algunas historias no terminarán como ella había hecho, ya que las terminaba de repente por que no tenía ideas para seguir, pero yo sí, como por ejemplo "Bienvenida al mundo Nessie" que es la continuación de ésta y "Intentando seducir a un hermano", tal y como gumersinda ha dicho en sus historias.

Las que no tenía terminadas, las terminaré yo, ya que ella tampoco sabía como seguir.

Espero que confiéis en mí tanto como Gumersinda ha confiado en mí, ya que nos conocemos de toda la vida (hasta va a mi clase, XD).

Actualizaré cada dos días, pero a cambio quiero reviews, saber que os parece, por favor =)

Por cierto, también corregiré las faltas de ortografía, jejejejeje =)

Espero que las chicas que seguían a Gumersinda, también me apoyen a mí =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	2. Preguntas y destrozos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Preguntas y destrozos

**BPOV**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, hoy vendría el equipo de limpieza, así que Edward me dijo que saldríamos fuera hasta el mediodía, que había un prado no muy lejos que me quería enseñar.

-Por cierto, que le dirás al equipo sobre el incidente de la bañera. Porque de verdad una bañera partida en dos y con los bordes rotos, no pasa desapercivida ni por mi- le pregunté con un poco de pereza.

- He estado pensando en un terremoto, ¿crees que podría ser?- me preguntó.

- No, los terremotos destruyen casas, no bañeras- le dije con una carcajada- la verdad siempre acaba ganando a la mentira.

- ¡Ah! Pretendes que les diga: disculpen por la bañera rota, es que ayer por la tarde tuve la magnífica idea de hacer el amor con mi mujer en ésta, y pues, como ya sabéis que soy vampiro, en el momento del orgasmo no me puedo controlar muy bien, así para no dañar a Bella rompí la bañera- me dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz- me parece que es mucho más creíble un terremoto- finalizó.

- ¡Ei esas palabras han sonado muy sexys! Harás que me excite antes de que venga el equipo de limpieza y sin nos ven pienso que entenderán lo de la bañera- le dije y le fui a besar.

-Bella, no me hagas esto ahora- me dijo entre mis labios- ya no tengo fuerzas para apartarme.

- Vale- le dije y me aparté con cara de herida que no se lo creyó y continuó inventándose razones.

- ¿Y si rompemos todo el baño y decimos que un meteorito se estrelló en el baño?- me preguntó.

- Primero, has dicho rompemos, tu y yo, si de verdad quieres que rompamos el baño bien por mi, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Segundo, ¿dónde está el meteorito?- le pregunté.

- Mmm…- se quedó pensando- bueno, aún debe faltar unas horas- me dijo y me cogió en brazos de tal manera que mis piernas estaban entre su cintura, y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Me besó tiernamente hasta que me comenzó a faltar el aire, después, descendió por mi cuello y topó con mi camiseta. Aún seguía en su brazos, pero eso no le impidió deshacerse de mi camiseta mientras yo lo hacia con la suya. Me quedé en sujetador. Me besó más abajo que el cuello y le molestó mi sujetador, se deshizo de el. Me agarré a su cabello mientras lamía apasionadamente mis pezones.

Después me dejó en el suelo y fui desabrochando sus pantalones, hasta que se quedó en bóxers. Luego el se deshizo de mis pantalones y mis panties a la vez, rasgándolos.

Poco a poco me fue poniendo entre la pared y él.

Le quité sus bóxers y se quedó desnudo frente a mi, rozándome con su miembro que estaba notablemente excitado.

Se deshizo de mis panties y pude notar que notaba de espaldas a la pared.

Me abrió lentamente las piernas y fue entrando dentro de mi con delicadeza, siempre con delicadeza al principio.

Cuando estubo dentro de mi, me cogió por los gluteos y me puso entre la pared y el que estaba de pie, yo con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Se sentía extremadamente bien en esta posición.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos y no pude mas que hacer lo mismo que él e imitarlo.

Comencé a gemir muy fuerte, eran casi gritos, pero es que un orgasmo con esas sensaciones aún no lo había tenido.

Lo que me desconcentró es que por primera vez le oí gemir como yo, ya no eran gruñidos ni gemidos flojos, esta vez se dejaba llevar por su naturaleza.

Noté como una mano la tenía en la pared, mientras la otra estaba en mis nalgas. De repente escuché un sonido muy fuerte que venía de mis espaldas, y acto seguido, Edward caminó hacia la otra pared.

Estábamos a punto de tener un orgasmo los dos juntos, cuando la segunda pared se vino abajo, se dirigió hacia la tercera pared y allí llegamos juntos al climax.

Nos quedamos entrelazados mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban.

Cuando estuvimos calmados, me dipositó en el suelo.

- Bella, ¿Crees que ahora se van a creer que hubo un terremoto?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Observé como habíamos dejado la habitación.

La pared que daba al exterior de la casa, ya no existía, al igual que la que comunicaba con la habitación blanca.

Me quedé alucinada, ahora si que parecía un terremoto el caos.

Me puse alegre, ya que ya teníamos una excusa para el equipo de limpieza, pero estaba un poco triste, ya que tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Bella, vamos a vestirnos. Quedan exáctamente 10 minutos para que vengan el equipo de limpieza- me dijo y recogió nuestras ropas que estaban por el suelo.

Me puse un vestido azul que se veía cómodo.

- ¿Nos vamos a ese prado que me has dicho antes?- le pregunté, de verdad tenía ganas de ir a ese prado.

- Si. Ves saliendo por la puerta de atrás, que le voy a explicar al equipo lo del terremoto y te alcanzo- me dijo Edward.

Escuché como picaban a la puerta, así que salí.

A los pocos minutos, Edward ya estaba conmigo, me cogió a su espalda y comenzó a correr.

Cuando llegamos vi a un prado precioso, pero nada comparado con nuestro prado en Froks, de repente me entraron unas ganas tremendas de irme, de ir al nuestro, de ver a nuestra familia…

Me senté entre las flores amarillas que habían, Edward se puso a mi lado.

Con el sol que había en la isla, aún brillaba más de lo normal, pero eso me encantaba.

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirte hoy- le dije, y era verdad, le tenía que preguntar cuando iríamos a casa, y lo de la erección de hace unos días ¬¬'.

-Preguntame lo que quieras y cuando quieras- me dijo y me besó.

- Vale, primero la complicada- esperé a una aceptación.

-Adelante- me animó él.

- Vale… ¿Por qué los vampiros tienen erecciones si no teneis sangre que retener?- se lo dije todo de carrerilla mientras me ponía roja.

- Mmm…- pensó. Después de un largo rato se rió a carcajada pura- supongo porque estamos muy excitados-.

- Pero entonces, solo se tendría que poner recto, pero no tendría que crecer….- me daba tanta vergüenza hablar de esas cosas y más con un vampiro primerizo.

- Mmm…-otra vez se rió- la verdad es que no lo sé pero me agrada que seas tan observadora- me dijo y ahora si que me puso roja. Tierra tragame, pensé.- Si quieres se lo preguntamos a Carlise….-.

-No- dije gritando- que vergüenza, si ya lo paso mal hablando de esto contigo…-.

-¿Te da vergüenza hablar de sexo conmigo?- me pregunto con un tono de incredulidad.

- Si- le dije mientras agachaba la mirada.

- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi?- me preguntó triste.

-Claro que confío en ti tonto, solo que nunca en mi vida me habría imaginado teniendo esta conversación con mi marido a los 18 años- le dije.

- O, eso sonó muy bien saliendo de tu boca- me dijo.

-¿El qué?- pregunté, luego caí- ¿Sabes Edward? Aunque no me lo crea porque es demasiado bonito para ser verdad estoy casada y tengo al mejor MARIDO de la historia- le dije acercándome más a él- y sabes, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos. Pero toda la felicidad se la debo a una persona que me supo esperar durante 110 años. Mi MARIDO.

- Me encanta que me digas esas cosas, no sabes cuanto me excitas, incluso brillando-.

- Eeee. A mi me encanta como brillas- le besé inmediatamente y supe que estos iba acabar muy bien, pero le tenía que preguntar una última cosa, así que me separé.

- Edward ¿Cuándo te apetece irte?- le pregunte.

-Cuando tu quieras- me dijo.

- Pues pensandolo bien quiero irme dentro de tres o cuatro días, echo en falta a mi nueva familia y debemos prepararnos para ir a la universidad-le contesté.

- Dentro de tres o cutro días nos iremos- coincidió y volvió a retomar lo que había dejado.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias x apoyarme, y por supuesto, mil gracias a: **veckis, Zoe Hallow, piscis1, klaxi, isa-21, Strangeeers, annabolena, deniziithaw, lexa0619, Idta, Juls Cullen =)

Haber, chicas, os voi a explicar esto de las historias de Gumersinda.

Voi a actualizar cada día "Retraso de una hija" para poder seguir con su secuela, "Bienvenida al mundo Nessie".

Con respecto a "Mi ¿mejor amigo?", ya he subido dos caps.

En esa historia quizás cambie algo que no me acaba de convencer y que quedaría mejor, pero la continuare en cuanto tenga un poco de más tiempo libre, mientras subire los caps y espero que me apoyéis =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	3. Conversaciones sobre el futuro

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

Capítulo 3: Conversaciones sobre el futuro

**BPOV**

Después de vestirnos en el prado ( es que últimamente Edward tenia unos ataques que no sabía si eran porque me deseaba por amor o porque hacía más de un siglo que era un reprimido sexual) fuimos para casa, deberían ser ya las dos del medio día, el equipo de limpieza ya se había ido.

- Bella, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare para comer?- me preguntó. Sabía que me encantaba que cocinara para mi.

- Pues, no lo sé. Tampoco tengo mucha hambre después del ten templé que me he tomado a media mañana- le dije y era verdad, no tenía mucha hambre.

Él estaba en la cocina, apoyado en el mármol. Me dirigí hacia él con una de esas preguntas que me daban vergüenza. ¿Pensaría que era una ninfómana? Pero igualmente se la formulé.

- Edward, no pienses que soy una adicta, pero tengo que preguntarte algo- le dije preparandolo para el cuestionario.

- Por tu voz es sobre… ¿Sexo?- me preguntó.

-Si.

- Va dispara antes que me de un ataque de corazón- me dijo.

No pude evitar reirme por sus bromas, era tan absurdo que lo dijera él.

- Ya, a veces pienso que si no hago algo para llamar tu atención podrías morirte de aburrimiento o hasta dormirte de pie- le dije, esta vez fue él que se rió a carcajada suelta.

- Lo siento, sigue, es que a veces me vienen este tipo de pensamientos humanos y no puedo para- se disculpó por cambiar de tema.

- No te preocupes, en verdad me divierto mucho cuando haces estas cosa- me acerqué a él y lo besé.

Al final me separé y le pregunté lo que quería.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa, lo voy a pasar fatal, y no quiero parar de hacer ciertas cosas…- le dije roja.

- ¿Por qué lo vas a pasar fatal? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando lleguemos a casa?- me preguntó.

- Lo voy a pasar fatal porqué sé que Emmet no parará de meterse con nosotros y como fue nuestra luna de miel y….- no supe como acabar.

- No quieres que te deje sin sexo- acabó él.

-Si o sea no- no era eso de que me dejara él sin algo.

-Si tu no quieres tener sexo conmigo en tu casa lo entenderé yo no te puedo obligar a hacer esas cosas por mi- le dije, ¡qué vergüenza!

- Mm…- pensó, se pasaba todo el rato pensando como decirme las cosas.

- No pienses lo que me vas a decir o como, solo DILO-.

- Vale, en primer lugar tienes razón sobre lo de Emmet, hasta piensa que voy a deshonrar el orgullo y el ego Cullen, y en nuestra boda pensó que si era así nunca me dejaría en paz sobre este tema- me dijo pidiendome disculpas por o que nos esperaba.- En segundo lugar, yo no te voy a dejar sin nada, me parece que últimamente soy yo el que quiere hacer el amor o el que lo da a entender. Esa etapa la tengo superada, sé que no aguntaré mucho si necesitara negarme, a lo mejor un día no más- me dijo con voz pícara. - Además se tiene que consumir el matrimonio por todas las religiones que existen, así que lo tenemos que consumir si no queremos acabar en otro lugar que no sea el cielo- me dijo con ironía en su voz recordando cuando se negó a hacerlo hasta después de la boda.

- Vale, pero no pudo hacer esas cosas contigo si sé que la gente nos puede oír debido a su agudo oído y me da mucha vergüenza que nos oigan haciendo esas cosas- le dije intentando no imaginarme el espectáculo, yo gimiendo y los otros riendo.

- Si es por eso no hay problema, he estado aguantando los gemidos de toda mi familia y sus pensamientos impuros durante 110 años, ahora que se aguanten ellos durante unas semanas antes de irnos a Darmouth- me dijo dándome una sonrisa, confirmándome que la pasión no se quedaría aquí.

- Ya pero me da vergüenza.

- Bueno entonces… ya sabes lo que toca-me dijo con cara triste.

- Edward, ¿estás triste por esto, porque no quieres parar de tener sexo?-le pregunté.

- Si-.

-¡Uala, Edward Cullen, nunca he pensado en que estos temas te interesaran tanto!- le dije alucinada.

- ¡Uala, Isabella Cullen, nunca he pensado que seríemos compatibles fisicamente, y debido a que era un sacrificio que haría para estar contigo, merezco una recompensa, no muchas recompensas!- me dijo imitándome.

- Vale, comencemos ahora mismo con una de esas recompensas- le dije.

Inmediatamente, me encontré sentada en el mármol de la cocina, sin ropa. ¿Cuándo me la había sacado? No me importaba. ¿Y la de él? Tampoco.

Solo sabía que últimamente a Edward le daba por hacer el amor en sitios que nunca me hubiera imaginado: la bañera, el lavabo (y de pié), el prado, y ahora yo sentada y el de pié en la cocina.

Me estaba besando, mientras me hacía uno de esos masajes en los pechos que yo tanto amaba, pero de repente, añoré un masaje pero en otra parte del cuerpo.

De repente quise que me masajeara esa parte tan íntima, pero no sabía si era lo correcto ya que solo me lo había echo un par de veces.

De repente noté para mi satisfacción que su mano derecha iba bajando cada vez más, hasta que se posó suavemente entre mis piernas mientras besaba mi cuello. Se me escapó un jadeo muy fuerte al notar su contacto.

- Edward- jadeé para que continuara.

- Bella, ¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó.

- Ya ya sabes lo lo que qui quieroo- intenté decirle.

- No. No lo sé, no puedo leerte la mente, ¿Recuerdas?- me dijo con su broma.

- Edward, ¿Serías tan amable de masajearme porque de veradad, me pone más que me hagas esas cosa. Por favor, por favor…-.

- Encantado- me dijo y comenzó con su tarea.

Al principio solo me acariciaba, haciendo que me produjera escalofríos de lujúria. Después, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Esto me hizo gemir mucho. Fue intensificando la rapidez hasta que tuve mi primer orgasmo de la tarde.

Después lo besé intensamente y noté que estaba muy excitado, lo más excitado que yo recuerdo, así que lo atraje hasta mi e hice que se metiera dentro de mi.

Comenzamos los típicos movimientos, pero esta vez, él estaba muy descontroldo, lo noté porqué solo me besaba y no se permitía tocarme, sus brazos estaban apoyados a cada lado de mi, encima del mármol. Sentí como me levantaba y me llevaba hasta la cama, me decepcioné porque me quería quedar en la cocina, pero mejor no decirle nada en este estado.

Esta vez llegué yo antes que él y como sabía que aún no había tenido el orgasmo, procuré incitarlo gimiendo en su oreja. Ahogó su gemido más fuerte entre nuestros labios. Después rodó a un lado de la cama y cerré los ojos.

Después de un rato muy bonito, le quise preguntar del porque habíamos venido a la cama.

- ¿Por qué me has llevado aquí?

- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado?- me preguntó incrédulo.

- No- dije y me levanté aún desnuda y fui hasta la cocina.

Pude ver como el mármol donde estábamos estaba roto y como con ello se había llevado media cocina.

Volví a mi habitación.

- De verdad tenemos un problema con lo de romper cosas- le dije volviendo a sus brazos y entrelazando mis piernas.

- Y que lo digas-me contestó mientras me abrazaba.

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a:** Juls Cullen, Gina, klaxi, isa-21, Zoe Hallow, lexa0619, yolabertay, Deysi Maria, Strangeeers =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	4. ¿En la playa?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿En la playa?

**BPOV**

_De verdad tenemos un problema con lo de romper cosas- le dije volviendo a sus brazos y entrelazando mis piernas._

_- Y que lo digas-._

- Yo no voy a ser la que le diga a Esme y a Carlise sobre lo que hemos hecho a la casa, me daría un ataque de ansiedad o algo por el estilo- le dije haciéndole un puchero para que me librara de hablar de este tema.

- No- me dijo cortante.- Se lo diremos los dos o nada-.

- Entonces nada- le dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Bueno, entonces no nos van a dejar venir nunca más- me dijo ahora triste.

- Pero yo quiero venir… Además ve da mucha pena irme, soy muy feliz aquí- le dije.

- ¿Cuánto de feliz eres?- me preguntó.

- Creo que soy la persona más feliz de este mundo, no hay persona más feliz que yo y eso es una verdad como una catedral- le dije dando a entender que era muy feliz.

- Eres una mentirosa, estoy seguro que yo soy más feliz contigo a tu lado que no tu conmigo a mi lado, y eso es una verdad como un mundo.- me dijo haciendo una comparación más grande que la mía.

- Vale entonces diremos que yo soy la humana más feliz del mundo y tu el vampiro más feliz del mundo- le dije para que no nos peleáramos como siempre a ver quien era más feliz.

- De acuerdo- coincidió él y me besó.

Nos pasamos un rato así, estirados en la cama con un silencio muy agradable, disfrutando del momento.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa?- le pregunté.

- Lo que tu quieras- me respondió y supe que eso era más verdad que nunca.

- ¿Por qué no preparamos un poco de comida para mi y vamos a la playa a pasar la tarde?- le dije

- Vale, me parece muy bien- me dijo y se levantó de golpe.

Pude ver su cuerpo absolutamente desnudo, mientras buscaba su traje de baño.

- Edward- comencé, él se giró- si no te tapas pronto, no llegaremos a la playa y eso que ahora tengo hambre- le dije y de repente estuvo encima mío y besándome.

- Bella, si te me insinuas así, no creo que ni lleguemos mañana a la playa y no quisiera que mueras de hambre después de mantenerte viva de unos vampiros neonatos- me dijo en tono juguetón.

Me besó durante un rato, pero me tuve que separar.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ahora la que se separa soy yo?- le dije incorporándome en el suelo.

Se me quedó mirando todo mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo, Me ruboricé mucho, ya que seguro que mi cuerpo parecía una birria comparado con el de él. Así que me tapé los pechos con una mano mientras me giraba.

- ¡Bella!- me dijo ofendido- ¡No me dejas disfrutar de las vistas!- acto seguido noté como me abrazaba y apartaba mi mano de mi pecho.

- No me mires así, haces que me de vergüenza estar desnuda- le dije.

-¿Por qué te da vergüenza ahora? Como si no hubieramos estado desnudos lo suficiente- me dijo incrédulo.

- Ya lo sé que es un poco de tontas pero de verdad no tengo lo suficiente para que "puedas disfrutar de las vistas"- le dije, me comenzaba a sentir mal viendo la realidad.

-¿No estarás insinuando que eres fea no?- me dijo- porque yo nunca he visto nada más hermoso que tu cuerpo.

- No, no lo has visto porque gracias ha dios no te has insteresado, pero mirame- le dije y el lo hizo- No mejor que no me mires- le dije.

- Bella no me hagas esto ahora que me enfado de verdad, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta- me dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el contorno de mi pecho.

Me besó y así quedó confirmada su teoria y lo más importante le creí.

- Suerte que nunca has estado y ni ESTARÁS con otra- le dije remancando el estarás.

- Sabes, tu has sido mi primero en todo y me alegro mucho-me dijo.

Me puse el bikini, mientras Edward preparaba una cesta con bocadillos y se ponía el bañador.

Salimos de la casa y hacía un sol magnífico.

Pusimos dos toallas juntas y nos tumbamos en estas.

Me entregó unbocadillo y comí hasta que me quedé llena.

Después quise ir al agua pero Edward no me dejó por la digestión.

- ¡Bella te vas a quemar!- exclamó con cara de susto.

- No me quiero poner crema, después mis manos quedarán pringosas- le dije con reproche pero sabía que si no me ponía crema me iba a quemar.

- Bien, te la pondré yo- me dijo cogiendo el pote de crema solar de protección de 90- pero si hago unos retoques a tu vestimenta no te podrás quejar- me dijo en tono malévolo.

Se puso crema en las manos y me indicó que me pusiera boca abajo.

Se puso encima mío a ahorcadas y me desató las dos tiras de la parte de arriba del bikini.

Me extendió la crema por la espalda dandome suaves masajes y después comenzó por los trozos de mis gluteos que quedaban al descubierto, después me puso crema en las piernas.

- ¿Te puedes girar Bella?- me preguntó cuando acabó conmigo por la parte de atrás.

- Pero átame el bikini- le dije.

- No lo pienso hacer ese era el trato, yo te ponia crema y tu dejabas que rediseñe tu bañador, y he elegido que la mejor forma es que hagas topless- me dijo con su cara de inocente, aunque después de todo lo que hemos hecho, de inocente no tenía ni un pelo.

Le obedecí y me puso frente a él, me quité la parte de arriba por completo y empezó aponerme crema por las piernas.

- Me vas a tener que poner crema en los pechos si no quieres que me los queme- le dije haciendo notar la evidencia de los que tenía que hacer.

- Ya lo sé , por eso lo hice- me dijo con su sonrisa pícara.

Después me puso crema por todo mi addomen y comenzó a subir por mis pechos.

Este hecho me hizo estremecer e hizo que soltara ungemido flojo, pero al fin y al cabo un gemido.

Se rió dandose cuenta de lo que podría lograr con una caricia.

Me masajeó los pechos durante un buen tiempo hasta que decidió que era suficiente me puso crema en la cara.

- ¡Edward Cullen!-le dije, no quería que parase de esa forma.

- ¡Bella Cullen!- me dijo- ya no impones que me digas por el apellido porque ahora tienes el mismo- me comentó.

- Edward, no te he dado permiso para que parases- le dije.

- Lo siento, pero es que estoy... estoy en mis límites- me explicó.

Dicho esto hice que se tumbara en las toallas y me puse encima de él con mis piernas en sus costados y le comencé a besar.

Él me respondió con ganas pero después se paro.

- Bella, ¿En serio en la playa?- me preguntó fascinado.

- Si, ahora en la playa- le respondí eufórica.

- ¿Es que no te molesta que brille?- me preguntó confundido.

- ¡No! Me encanta verte brillar- le dije y lo besé.- Además creo que es una buena situación para hacer cosas nuevas- le dije con un tono muy sensual que me había salido en su oreja y se la lamí con suavidad.

- ¿Nuevas?- me preguntó intrigado.

- Quiero cabalgar- le respondí con seguridad, esta vez quería tener el control yo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me quieres cabalgar?- me preguntó.

- Si- le respondí.

- Perfecto- coincidió.

Empezamos otra vez a besarnos y a acariciarnos, cada caricia era una tortura para mi por las sensacioness que tenía al notar su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Con cuidado, me bajé un poco y le quité el bañador, pero antes de sentarme encima de él le di un tierno beso en su miembro, cosa que hizo que gimiera descontroladamente.

Me hice una nota mental de tener sexo oral antes de acabar nuestra luna de miel.

Este acto hizo que me arrancara la parte de abajo del bañador, así que los dos ya estábamos desnudos y muy excitados.

Me posicioné encima suyo y poco a poco hice que su miembro entrara en mi. Después de un minuto en que los dos nos acostumbraramos al contacto, comencé a ir arriba y abajo encima de él.

Noté como se excitaba aún más si gemía en su oído, así que lo hice un par de veces para dar más pasión.

Se veía tan bien debajo mío con sus manos en mis caderas y además brillando.

Cada vez fui aumentado el ritmo e iba más deprisa.

Me encantaba cabalgar encima suyo, era una sensación indescriptible, tenía el control por primera vez en nuestra vida sexual.

Al final de unos movimeintos sincronizos por mi parte, en el último abajo noté como me venía todo el placer de golpe y para mi sorpresa, los dos ibamos a tener el orgasmo a la vez, así que gemí en su boca para excitarlo más y llegamos a un orgasmo muy fuerte.

Después de que estuvieramos un poco más calmados, por lo menos de su parte, me giré hacía uno de sus lados y me puse con la cabeza encima de su pecho ahora un poco caliente.

- Tu temperatura ha subido- le comenté.

- Si puede que esté un poco, no, muy caliente- me dijo con doble sentido en sus palabras.

- Me encanta cabalcar- le dije.

- Me encanta verte cabalcar y ver como me domas- me dijo entre risas.

- Edward, no me pensaba que pudieras hablar así, hasta me pensaba que no sabías este vocabularío, me asombras- le dije.

- Que haya sido un reprimo sexual durante 110 años no significa que ahora no pueda disfrutarlo- me dijo entre mis labios.

- Me alegra de que digas esas cosas.

- Y yo que hagas esas cosas.

Nos quedamos allí tumbados, tomando el sol hasta que quise tenerlo dentro otra vez.

- ¿Listo para la segunda ronda?. Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Estoy listo no para la segunda, sino para una quinta o hasta décima ronda.

- Vas a hacer que me ruborice- le dije besándolo.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a:** Juls Cullen, Zoe Hallow, BiteMeNOW, yolabertay, lexa0619, maria andreina, Tast Cullen

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	5. Última noche

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

Capítulo 5: Última noche

**BPOV**

El sol comenzó a descender, ya deberían ser las nueve de la noche.

Era muy tarde, llevábamos desde las cuatro en la playa, pero es que cuando estábamos juntos, parecía como si el tiempo se detubiera en ese mismo instante y no existiera nada más que nosotros.

- Debería bañarme- le dije- debo de saber a sal y a tierra.

- Sabes muy bien- me dijo y me beso en el hombro- ¿ Me concedes una ducha?- me preguntó.

- Te concedo todas las que quieras pero no destroces la ducha, me quiero duchar bien- le dije- ¿Por qué necesitas ducharte?- le pregunté, nunca antes se duchaba.

- Porque yo si que debo saber a sal y lo nota además me gusta verte como te duchas-.

Dicho esto, cogimos las toallas y nuestros bañadores y nos fuimos hacia la casa. Fui hasta el lavabo de la habitación azul (el de la blanca estaba destrozado) y comencé a preparar la ducha. Este lavabo era diferente, no era bañera para hacer espuma, era una ducha solo para pasarse un agua y nada más.

Noté como Edward entraba en el lavabo, me encantaba ducharme con el, eran pocos las veces que nos habíamos duchado desde que estábamos en la isla, pero siempre que quería ducharse mi corazón latía muy fuerte, era un recuerdo muy agradable. Los dos desnudos y duchándonos, ayudándonos a frotarnos era una experiencia muy "humana" para los dos.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Edward sacándome de mi sueño.

- En que me encanta que te duches conmigo, me gustaría que lo hicieras siempre, aunque entiendo que no tengas que hacerlo ya que no sudas ni nada de eso- le dije respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Si tu quieres que me duche contigo, solo dímelo, a mi también me gusta, no, me encanta, desde ahora intentaré ducharme contigo- me dijo y entró en la ducha indicándome que lo hiciera.

Puso el agua caliente para que cuando pasara por su cuerpo se quedara tíbia.

Después sacó la esponja que había y puso jabón para inmediatamente frotarme con la esponja. Me encantaba que me duchara así, el teniendo el control de los actos, después fui yo la quien le frotó a él. Después nos pasamos un buen rato jugando a hacer burbujas y guerras de agua.

Al final, salimos de la ducha, el se enrolló la toalla en su cintura y yo tapándome el cuerpo, nos dirigimos a la habitación para cambiarnos.

El escogió un pijama muy bonito.

- Edward, ¿Por qué Alice te puso pijamas en tu maleta si no vas a dormir?- le pregunté, a mi me pareció muy lógica la pregunta, nunca antes utilizaba pijamas.

- Porqué es muy incómodo estar estirado en la cama con ropa normal y tu te podrías hacer daño clavándote un cinturón, por ejemplo- me dijo riendo ante mi planteamiento.

Me dirigí hacia el armario donde estaba toda mi ropa para escoger un pijama o más bien debería decir uno de los conjuntos que Alice me había puesto, pero no encontré nada.

- Edward- le llamé para que se acercara al armario.

- ¿Qué tienes Bella?- me preguntó con ansía.

- No tengo nada para ponerme por la noche, se me acabaron todos los conjuntos, y es por tu culpa- le dije.

- ¿Qué por mi culpa?- me preguntó incredulo pero por su sonrisa en la cara pude darme cuenta que se había percatado que todos los conjuntos de encaje los había desgarrado anteriormente y ahora no tenía nada que ponerme.

- ¿Cómo voy a dormir ahora?- le pregunté.

- Desnuda- me contestó le miré con cara de un ¿qué dices loco?- si al final vas a acabar desnuda como siempre, ¿por qué te tienes que ponerte algo?- me preguntó y en parte sabía que era verdad.

-¿ Y como voy a cenar?- le pregunté- no espera sé la respuesta: Desnuda-.

- Exacto, me sorprende que puedas leerme la mente- me dijo.

- Pero si tampoco me quedan suficientes conjuntos de ropa interior para cuatro días-.

- Bueno no los vas a necesitar, hoy es la última noche que duermes aquí- me dijo.

- ¿QUÉ?- chillé y comenzaron a salir lagrimas descontroladas por mi cara.

- Bella hace tres días me dijiste que planeara nuestro regreso a casa y así he hecho, te pensaba contar el plan mientras cenabas- me dijo.

- Lo siento por lo de chillarte- me disculpé- es que ha sido tan de repente- lo abracé- además soy muy feliz aquí-.

- También lo serás en casa y seguro que más, tendrás a toda la familia- me dijo y era verdad.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?-.

- Mañana cuando se ponga el sol iremos al aeropuerto, es la mejor hora para comenzar ya que evitamos todas las horas de sol en las escalas que vamos a hacer. Mañana hacia el mediodía lo prepararemos todo y estaremos en casa en unas 23 horas- me dijo fanfarrón por su plan-.

- Me parece genial, tengo muchas ganas de verlos- le dije.

Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior, el más provocativo que tenia, el cual lo estaba guardando para la última noche y fui hasta la cocina (medio rota) donde Edward me había preparado una ensalada.

Me fijé que rompió el baso y los cubiertos que tenía en la mano y vino hasta mi para darme un apasionada beso.

- Estas para que te coma ahora mismo- me dijo.

- ¿No habíamos quedado que era yo la que decidía cuando pasaría?- le dije en broma.

- No ese apetito tonta, el otro lleno de lujuria- me dijo.

- Ya lo sabía TONTO-.

Me comí todo lo que me había preparado y fui al baño para lavarme los dientes.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré a Edward estirado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

Me subí en esta y me puse encima de él dándole un suave beso.

Abrió los ojos y entreabrí la boca para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas y habían emprendido un baile erótico entre ellas. Al final nos separamos por mi falta de aire y comenzó a besarme por el cuello, después me permití llevar un poco el control y le quité la camiseta y los pantalones, así quedándonos los dos en ropa interior.

Le besé sensualmente en el pecho, este acto le produjo un gemido en mi oreja que me hizo estremecerme y excitarme más, él lo notó y lo repitió.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó.

- No sabes cuanto- le dije y baje para sus marcadas abdominales para besarlas y lamer su contorno. Cuando llegué al borde de sus bóxers jugué con su tira elástica y después se los quité observando maravillada la erección que tenía.

Con mucha vergüenza me decidí a hacer una cosa que no la había hecho antes pero que tenía muchas ganas de hacerla.

Comencé con un beso en la punta de su miembro, noté que le gustó mucho y gemía, así que cogí todo el coraje que tenía para continuar con mi tarea.

Cogí su miembro entes mis manos y lo masajeé, al ver que le gustaba aún más, me incline hacia este y lo lamí por toda su longitud.

El solo podía gemir y jadear sin parar, de vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreía incitándome a continuar, así que esta vez me lo metí en la boca y lo succioné.

Comencé a hacer movimientos de arriba a bajo hasta que noté que comenzó a temblar, e inmediatamente noté como tenía su gran orgasmo por mi parte y pude saborear toda su esencia en mi boca . Inmediatamente me acerqué a él y le di un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Después se puso él sobre mi.

- Ahora me toca a mi- me dijo sensualmente.

Me desató en sujetador y me quité mis panties de encaje.

Primero comenzó con mis pechos, los lamía suavemente y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos a mis pezones. Me estaba haciendo gemir mucho.

Después bajo hacia mi vientre y mientras lo besaba, depositó un dedo dentro mío.

Bajó más su boca y comenzó a besar mi entrada, después introdujo su lengua dentro de mi e iba internando lametones en mi clítoris y dentro.

No podía parar de gemir y decir su nombre en fuertes jadeos, hasta que sentí que un fuerte orgasmo vino y me corrí totalmente.

Puede observar como Edward lamía mi esencia.

Después rodó hacia un lado mió y yo me acerqué para besarlo así juntamos nuestras esencias que aún teníamos en nuestras bocas.

- Hoy no dormiré ¿No?- le dije.

- No. Ya tendrás tiempo en el avión, vamos a aprovechar al máximo nuestra última noche aquí- me dijo mientras se ponía otra vez encima mío.

Entró dentro de mi y tuvimos nuestro segundo orgasmo de la noche, que sabía que no sería el último, porque después sería yo la que tuviera el control.

Cuando estuve un poco cansada ( soy humana y mi energía se agota, no estoy cansada de él), miré al reloj eran las cinco de la mañana, miré hacia la ventana y estaba amaneciendo, ¿Cuánto llevábamos haciendo el amor? Toda la noche.

- No te preocupes- me dijo notando que se me cerraban los ojos- te despertaré al mediodía para preparar las cosas- me dijo besándome la frente- los siento por no contar con tus necesidades humanas- se disculpó.

No le pude decir nada porque ya estaba casi dormida, pero ¿se había disculpado conmigo por pasarse la noche haciendo el amor?

Esto no iba a quedar así.

Hola chicas!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo =)

**Mil gracias a: **Zoe Hallow, isa-21, Tast Cullen, BiteMeNOW, Strangeeers, yolabertay, Juls Cullen =)

Chicas, siento no haber contestado a los reviews, pero es que no tengo tiempo, estoy super aputada...

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	6. En casa

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 6: En casa

**BPOV**

- Bella…- escuché en mi inconscioencia. Era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

En ese mismo instanté y supe que el se había dado cuenta por mi rspiración.

- Bella, si no te despiertas tendré que hacer esto a las malas- me avisó.

No le hice caso y no abrí los ojos.

Noté como algo fría, duro y a la vez suave se posaba en mis labios.

Que tierno, me estaba despertando con un suave beso.

No pude aguantar más y entreabrí mi boca para que pudiera profundizar el beso.

Se separó de mi.

-Ahora sé que estás despierta- me dijo y me besó otra ve- va levantate que hay muchas cosas que hacer hasta la noche.

Abrí solo un ojo y vi como se estaba incorporando para irse de la cama.

- ¡Edward!- le dije enfadada- ni se te ocurre levantarte de la cama-.

Acto seguido se volvió a estirar y yo me fui hasta sus brazos, le bese el pecho y entrelacé mis piernas con las de él. Me encantaba estar así, los dos desnudos en la cama y sin ninguna preocupación ni obligación.

- ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté más despierta.

- Las tres de la tarde, eso quiere decir que quedan exactamente seis horas para que se ponga el sol, es decir, seis horas para arreglar toda la casa e irnos-.

- Dime, cuando nos vayamos si hay una lluvia o viento, entrerá por la casa. El baño ahora da al exterior, ¿Qué aremos para que no se destruya la casa?- le dije.

- Cuando lleguemos los primero que aremos será hablar con Carlise y Esme sobre una remodelación y Esme ya se encargará de que quede perfecto- me respondió.

Me besó y me separé. Ahora que estaba totalmente despierta, me acordé de que se disculpó inútilmente y se lo quise decir.

- Edward, si te digo una cosa ¿prometes no enfadarte?- le pregunté.

-Lo prometo-.

- Ayer por la noche, te disculpaste por una tonteria y no me gustó que lo hicieras- le dije.

- Me disculpé porque me olvidé tu condición humana y me parece desconsiderado por mi parte- me atajó él.

- Ya pero siempre te disculpas por cualquier cosa y es inecesario- le dije- además ayer yo no quería dormir-.

- Bueno te pido disculpas por haberme disculpado ayer- hizo este trabalenguas y me reí.

- Te prometo que si te disculpas otra vez más te arrepentirás-.

Después de la charla matutina, comí y me puse un vestido de color azul cielo que se veía muy bien y muy cómodo para llevar en el avión.

Nos pasamos la tarde o mejor dicho, el se la paso ordenando toda la casa y haciendo las maletas. Cuando acabó, llevó las maleas al yate y volvió a la casa.

- Ya esta todo preparado- me dijo y se puso detrás de mi y dejó un tierno beso en mi hombro- podríamos ir tirando, cuando lleguemos al puerto será de noche-.

- Me da mucha pena irme, me entran ganas de llorar- le dije- segura que nuestra luna de miel ha sido la mejor de todas las nulas de miel que haya existido-.

- Estoy seguro de eso amor- me respondió y me hizo girar para poderme abrazar.

- Vale, ya estoy preparada- le dije y le cogí de la mano para que me llevara hasta el yate.

Hicimos el trayecto de la isla hasta el puerto en silencio, estaba un poco triste, además me quedé embobada mirando el agua.

Después llegamos al aeropuerto y nos subimos en un avión en primera fila. Me acurruqué en los brazos de mi marido y me lo quedé mirando, tenía cara de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?-.

- Me molestan mucho los pensamientos de la azafata- me respondió.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? No lo entendía nunca lo había visto así por un pensamiento.

- ¿Qué piensa?-.

- No lo querrías saber- me respondió apagado

Después, vi como se tensaba. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que la azafata venia a preguntarnos algo.

- Disculpe, ¿Necesita algo?- le preguntó. Doble sentido de la frase. Idiota, este vampiro era mió, que se busque a otro.

- No- le respondió.

- ¿Son hermanos?- le preguntó a mi marido. Si, era idiota la chica. Dos hermanos estarían en esa postura.

- No- dijo el y me miró con una cara de "gracias a dios que no es así"- En realidad estamos casados- o que bonito que sonaba.

Inmediatamente miró hacia mi mano izquierda donde vio mi anillo de casamiento y miró hacia mi otra mano donde vio el de compromiso.

- Felicidades- nos dijo nos desilusión y molesta.

Se fui.

- Imbécil- dijo en voz baja casi no le pude escuchar.

- Dime ahora mismo lo que estaba pensando- le dije seria.

- Pensaba que eras demasiado simple para ser mi novia, la pobre nos e ha mirado nunca en el espejo, también se ha imaginado que cuando me preguntara si necesitaba algo, la besaría y nos iríamos a los lavabos para…- no le deje terminar y lo callé con un beso.

El me respondió de muy buena gana y profundizó el beso.

- Pero hay que ver lo que se piensan, si casi me niego a que después del matrimonio nada por un simple miedo, aunque te deseaba con todo mi ser, se van a creer que no me voy a pasar la eternidad a tu lado-.

- Me deseabas ¿con todo tu ser?- le pregunté divertida.

- Si, ni te lo imaginas, me resultaba muy difícil estar a tu lado a solas y menos besarte, porque ya sabes, tenía muchas ganas de hacerte mía en cualquier momento, y además tu no me ayudabas nada- me dijo.

- Lo siento, pero ¿ahora ya no es en cualquier momento?- le pregunté desilusionada.

- Claro, y aún más ahora que se que somos buenos en estas cosa- me dijo y me ruboricé mucho- pero ya no me tengo que parar cuando ya no puedo más-.

Tenía mucho sueño así que me dormí todo el viaje en sus brazos.

- cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto de casa, ya te despertaré – me antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Me desperté yo sola por los ruidos de los altavoces.

- Estamos aterrizando- me dijo.

- ¡Qué bien!- no pude contener mi emoción.

Me desperecé y de seguida ya estábamos fuera del aeropuerto. Fuimos a recoger las maletas.

- Otra vez la azafata se está haciendo ilusiones- me dijo rígido.

No lo dudé y me tiré a sus brazos para besarlo con pasión marcando lo que era mío.

Comenzó con un suave beso y lo tubo que acabar porque se tensó otra vez.

- ¡Hola hermanita! ¡Veo que no han perdido el tiempo en la isla!- me dijo un Emmet muy emocionado de ver a su ahora herma pequeña.

Me separé de los brazos de mi ángel y Emmet los reemplazó con un abrazo de oso que casi me ahoga. Seguidamente noté como ya no tocaba al suelo y me daba vueltas de júbilo, como una lana que se está enrollando.

- ¡Emmet, deja un poco para los demás!- escuché a Alice.

Me dejó en el suelo y me dio un beso en la mejilla con un "bienvenidos".

Lo siguiente que noté fueron los brazos de Alice estrechándome.

- Te he echado mucho de menos durante todo este tiempo- me dijo y me dio un beso muy grande en la mejilla.

Después vino el tuno de Esme quien me abrazó tiernamente y me besó más de cinco veces.

- Te he añorado demasiado Bella- me dijo.

Después noté como unos brazos muy largos y tiernos me abrazaban. Carlise.

- Bienvenida a casa- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Noté como me cambiaba de brazos tiernos a unos rígidos pero cariñosos.

- Hola hermanita- me dijo un Jasper emocionado.

Por último, me sorprendí al ver que Rosalie me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el aparcamiento.

Era de noche, exactamente las dos de la madrugada.

Pude ver como estaba aparcado su volvo, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Después subió él y puso rumbo hasta ahora nuestra casa.

- Lo siento por lo que te va hacer pasar Emmet las próximas semanas- me advirtió.

- No pasa nada, lo penoso sería que no le supiera contestar a sus preguntas-.

- Cierto- me dijo y me regaló esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Llegamos a casa al mismo instante que toda la familia, pero las luces estaban abiertas.

Me abrió la puerta.

- Mierda, ¡qué fastidio! Tenemos visita- me dijo con una cara que parecí u vampiro.

¿Quién sería?¿No le gustaba la visita?¿Por qué?

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aqui os dejo con un poco de intriga, jajajajajajaja =)

**Mil gracias a:** yolabertay, BiteMeNOW, isa-21, Juls Cullen, Zoe Hallow, lexa0619, Triix2402, Tast Cullen, duquezza,

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	7. Ropa rota

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Ropa rota

**BPOV**

_Llegamos a casa al mismo instante que toda la familia, pero las luces estaban abiertas._

_Me abrió la puerta._

_- Mierda, ¡qué fastidio! Tenemos visita- me dijo con una cara que parecí u vampiro._

_¿Quién sería?¿No le gustaba la visita?¿Por qué?_

- Edward ¿A quién tenéis de visita?- le pregunté confusa

- Tenemos de visita a una persona que no me gusta nada como piensa de ti sobre todo porque sus pensamientos hacia mi son menos molestos- me dijo remarcando el tenemos, tardía a acostumbrarme a vivir en casa de mi marido.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?.

- No prefiero que lo veas por ti misma- me dijo.

Entramos en casa y allí estaba, la visita, me agradó saber que a mi tampoco me agradaba que ella estuviera en la misma sala de mi marido y menos que solo le miraba a él.

- Hola- nos dijo a los dos pero solo miraba a uno de nosotros y no era yo.

Se acercó a darle un abrazo a mi Edward y luego a mi, este ultimo duró la mitad de tiempo.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa, no debía de ser maleducada con ella ya que era de la familia.

- Hola Tanya, ¿ qué te trae por aquí?- le saludo Edward.

- Necesito una excusa para ver a mis primos favoritos – preguntó con tono incrédulo.

- No, sabes que te puedas pasar por nuestra casa siempre que quieras – le dijo amable.

- Bella, ¿cómo te ha ido el viaje hasta aquí, cansado?- me dijo Tanya.

¿Tan pronto se quería deshacer de mi?

- Muy bien, por suerte me lo pasé durmiendo todo y ahora no estoy cansada- le respondí.

- Bella, ¿Por qué pesa tan poco tu maleta? Creia que te había puesto mucha más ropa- me dijo Alice con la maleta en su mano, se iba a dirigir a abrirla cuando fui hasta ella.

- Por favor Alice, no la abras ahora, más tarde si estamos solas…- que vergüenza, me estaba poniendo como un tomate.

Pude escuchar como se le escapaba la risa a Edward.

- Sabes, a mi no me hace gracia, Edward- le dije en tono de reproche.

-A mi si- me dijo.

- ¿El qué hace gracia?- preguntó Emmet.

Perfecto, vino Emet y detrás suyo estaba Rosalie, Esme, Carlise y Jasper.

Ahora estaba toda la familia al completo contando con Tanya que no sabía de lo que iba.

- Bella no me deja abrir su maleta- explicó Alice.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Emmet.

- Ya entiendo, ¿qué has hecho con la ropa Bella? Si no te gustaba me lo podrías haber dicho- me dijo herida.

- Si que me gustó la ropa. Y no le he hecho nada- le dije aún más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Pero si tu has contribuido!- me dijo Edward.

En ese preciso instante toda la casa se giró para ver a Edward y entonces fue él el centro de atención.

- ¡Qué le has hecho a su ropa Edward!- quiso saber Alice casi gritandole.

-Mmm… es difícil de explicar- coincidí plenamente en eso.

- Ya nos lo puedes estar explicando a todos o te juro que el resto de mi existencia no te dirijo la palabra- de verdad Alice estaba enfadada.

- Alice te lo explico si no te enfadas con él – le dije con cara de pena.

- Acepto- coincidió.

- - le dije de carrerilla con la falsa ilusión que a lo mejor no lo entendía.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos los vampiros de la casa a la vez, seguro que todo Forks se había enterado de la pregunta.

- Edward ¿Por qué has rasgado la ropa de… ?- comenzó Emmet, después pude ver que la bombilla de su cabeza se encendía y sabía la respuesta.

Comenzó a reírse como un loco, al final todo el mundo se rió, incuso Esme y Carlise.

No me lo podía creer, era el día más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Edward se me quedó mirando con un claro "no fue mi intención que ocurriera esto" en la clara y se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

Pude ver como se ponía la cara de Tanya, con la boca abierta al ver nuestro contacto.

- Vamos a nuestro prado- me dijo en la oreja.

- Por favor, me quiero ir de aquí- le dije.

Nos disponíamos a salir de la casa cuando Emmet se paró de reír.

- Bella, ¿Cómo encontraste la llave del cinturón de castidad de Edward? Me parecía que la tenía bien escondida- me dijo riéndose de la ahora ya no castidad de mi marido.

- No había ninguna llave Emmet, iba en dígitos, mucho más moderno – le dije- además ¿cómo sabías lo de su cinturón? ¿Tanto te interesa?- me reí de él.

Esta vez todo el mundo se rió, incluso yo y Edward, Emmet se quedó parado con la vista baja. Su broma le había quedado mal.

En unos segundos estábamos en nuestro prado, aunque era de noche, se veía espectacular a la luz de la luna.

Edward se estiró en la hierba y me puse encima de él.

- Lo siento mucho por las risas que he causado- me dijo con un beso de consolación.

- No fue tu culpa- le dije- sabía que iba a pasar- y era verdad.

- Aún tenemos que explicarle a Esme lo de la isla, y allí no habrá piedad- me dijo riendo.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Y lo de mi cinturón de castidad?- me preguntó haciéndose el herido.

- Tenía que callar a Emmet- esta vez fui yo la que le dio un beso de consolació- además agradezco de todo corazón tu castidad.

- Ya no soy tan casto y veo que no te desagarada- me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida

- Es verdad yo tampoco.

- Ya pero tu no has tenido que pasar más de un siglo de absoluta castidad.

- Vale, tu ganas en lo de casto.

Nos pasamos un rato muy apetecible abrazados a la luz de la luna.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la visita?- le pregunté.

- Porqué no se quiere enterar de las cosas a la buenas y piensa fatal sobre ti- me dijo enfadado.

Me incorporé y me quedé sentada enfrente suyo.

- ¿De qué no se quiere enterar?- le pregunté.

- De que tu eres el amor de mi existencia y no me podría separar de ti ni para un segundo, también no se quiere enterar que yo la odio un poco por la forma en que te trata, como si no existieras- me dijo.

- Ya se como te trata- le dije- y a mi me fastidia más tener que ver como te abraza y no poder separala de ti- estaba triste de que era verdad si él se cansara de cuidarme no habría forma de competir contra ella.

- ¿Qué estás pensado?- me preguntó.

- En una verdad: si te cansaras de cuidarme y te gustara, no habría forma de competir contra ella- le dije y me cayó una lágrima de mi ojo.

- Eres tonta- me dijo dándome un beso en la lagrima- nunca me cansaré de cuidarte y de estar contigo, te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo para que ahora digas esa sarna de estupideces- me dijo.

- Lo siento, pero es que me siento mal, ella es tan guapa.

- Sabes que en verdad tu lo eres más, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido entre humanos y vampiros, mira que con mi edad he conocido a gente- me dijo y me besó con ansia, estaba ansioso y eso me gustaba.

Nos besamos, y el con cuidado se puso encima mío, pudiendo notar todo su cuerpo.

Me encantaba estar así en este lugar.

Acto reflejo me acordé de cuando me dijo que me quería y me deseaba aquí y ahora, ese mismo día que les dijimos lo de nuestro compromiso a todos.

Me separé y lo miré.

- Tienes una faena que acabar en este lugar: Aquí y ahora en este preciso momento, ¿te acuerdas?- le dije.

- Como no acordarme, será un placer acabar lo que comencé- me dijo y comenzó subirme el vestido con cuidado de no romperlo.

Estaba muy feliz de que ya no se tuviera que detener como lo hizo la última vez en este prado.

* * *

Hola chicas!

No sé vosotras, pero yo si fuera Bella, también me habría muerto de verguenza, jajajajajaja =)

**Mil gracias a:** BiteMeNOW, yolabertay, Zoe Hallow, klaxi, Tast Cullen, isa-21, lexa0619

Chicas, tengo una mala noticia, y es que hasta el viernes no podre actualizar... es que estoy llena de exámenes =S

Lo siento.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	8. Explicaciones y preguntas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Explicaciones y preguntas

**BPOV**

_- Tienes una faena que acabar en este lugar: Aquí y ahora en este preciso momento, ¿te acuerdas?- le dije._

_- Como no acordarme, será un placer acabar lo que comencé- me dijo y comenzó subirme el vestido con cuidado de no romperlo._

_Estaba muy feliz de que ya no se tuviera que detener como lo hizo la última vez en este prado._

Me quitó el vestido y yo le quité su ropa quedándonos en ropa interior.

En poco tiempo entre besos, caricias y jadeos descontrolados, quedamos los dos en ropa interior.

Me puso encima suyo con las piernas al lado de él como si fuera a cabalgar, pero esta vez él se quedó incorporado como si tuviera una silla (claro, él no se cansaba).

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, eso me dejaría marca. Nunca lo había hecho lo de un "chupetón" pero en la isla siempre tenía uno o dos, la verdad no me importaba que me dejara marcada de esa forma, se lo agradecía que tuviéramos ese tipo de experiencias.

Puse mis manos en su cabello mientras comenzaba a darme tiernos besos en mis pechos y me los masajeaba dulcemente.

Me estaba volviendo loca, no podía parar de decir su nombre una y otra vez, mientras me daba ese placer que a mi tanto me gustaba.

Volvió a mi boca y pude notar en mi entrada su miembro muy excitado así que con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo me fui introduciéndome, pero esta vez bruscamente, no podía aguantar más.

Esto le agradó mucho ya que gritó mi nombre en un gemido.

Me encantaba escucharlo gemir, no me cansaría jamás de oír como gemía mi nombre, como si se acabara su existencia en ese mismo instante.

Comenzamos los movimientos.

Lo que me gustaba de esta posición era que lo tenía mucho más cerca que no si cabalgara, podía notar como mis pechos tocaban su pecho perfecto, como me abrazaba y no quedaba ninguna parte de mi cuerpo al descubierto.

Después de una maravillosa tortura en la que solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos con un te amo, llegó primero su orgasmo, noté como se corría dentro de mí.

Caballerosamente, sabiendo que aún estaba por llegar, cambió de posición moviéndose dentro de mí y acabé en el suelo debajo de él.

Comenzó a darme masajes en mi parte íntima para que llegara con más intensidad y así lo hizo, tuve un más que excelente orgasmo.

Me recosté nuevamente encima de él.

Al cabo de un rato de observar las estrellas Edward se fue incorporando y Al cabo de un rato de observar las estrellas Edward se fue incorporando y o junto a él.

- Te vas a resfriar si sigues así- me dijo y fue a buscar nuestras ropas esparcidas por el suelo.

Nos las pusimos y nos quedamos sentados un poco más.

- Edward-comencé yo- dime la verdad- le miré y no me salieron las palabras.

- Dímelo ya o harás que me vuelva loco- me dijo.

- Si ya lo estás- bromeé-.

- Si, loco por ti- me dijo con una sonrisa- ahora dime-.

- Te resulta muy difícil controlarte cuando estamos… - me puse colorada- ¿tienes que estar concentrado todo el rato?-.

- No y si- me dijo y me sonrió otra vez, esta vez su sonrisa iba acompañada por una risa.

- No te rías- le dije.

- Es que me hace gracia que me preguntes estas cosas-.

- ¿Me vas a responder o te vas a reír de mi?- le dije enfadada.

- No me es difícil controlarme, ahora no, me sale mucho más natural que la primera vez, ahí si que no me pude controlar- me dijo con cara muy triste, seguro que estaba recordando mis morados- y si, siempre tengo que estar concentrado en no apretarte demasiado contra mi ni hacer movimientos bruscos- ahora su cara se volvió más alegre.

- Pero si estás concentrado, no lo disfrutas igual- le dije.

- Claro que lo disfruto tonta y aún más- se estaba riendo otra vez- lo disfruto más porque sé que después no tendrás ningún morado ni nada por el estilo. Si no me concentrara lo suficiente, no durarías ni un segundo, te mataría al instante- se puso triste otra vez- y eso es un fastidio, el saber que por mi culpa siempre estás en peligro, que no puedes llevar una vida normal si estás conmigo-.

Lo corté al instante con un fuerte beso, y es que me estaba acordando de la vez que se despidió de mí en el bosque para que pudiera tener una vida normal.

-no te imagines cosas imposibles, Bella- me dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba- soy el ser más egoísta del mundo-.

Nos pasamos besándonos un largo rato hasta que comenzó a chispear.

- sabes añoraba la lluvia- le dije.

Me montó en su espalda y llegamos a casa.

Cuando volvimos estaban todos en el sofá mirando la tele como unos obsesos.

Edward se sentó en un hueco que quedaba y yo me puse encima de él para poder sentarme.

- Pienso que debería cenar, ducharme e ir a dormir, o si no se me va a girar el horario completamente- le dije mirando el reloj que marcaban las cuatro de la mañana.

- Es cierto- me dijo y nos levantamos hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué te apetece?- me dijo mirando la nevera.

- Una de esas ensaladas que preparas tan bien- le dije y le besé como recompensa de cocinar para mí, estaba segura que no debería ser agradable para él.

Me preparó la cena y cuando acabé pude escuchar como venían Esme y Carlise a la cocina.

- Se lo dices tú- le comenté deprisa.

- Yo no pienso decir nada- me dijo en negación.

-¿Qué?- no me podía hacer esto- te juro que como no comiences tú te vas a arrepentir- lo decía en serio.

- Vale comienzo yo pero acabas tú- se rió.

- No, no hagas esas cosas, no me puedes hacer esto a mí, me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad como lo tenga que decir yo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- me preguntó Esme.

- Esme, lo que pasa es que tu hijo hace trampas- le dije y me vino a abrazar.

- ¿Qué?- me dijo Edward exaltado- Esme lo que pasa es que tu hija me obliga a decir cosas que no quiero decirlas yo- le dijo.

En ese mismo instante me fui para el comedor y cuando quise abrir la puerta, vi como todo el mundo estaba escuchándonos.

- Sois unos entrometidos- les dije.

- No lo somos, solo estamos viendo la primera pelea del nuevo matrimonio Cullen- dijo sorprendentemente Jasper.

- No nos estamos peleando, aún no- lo miré con una cara de que si no lo dijera él sí que me enfadaría.

- ¡Dilo ya! Me muero de ganas de saberlo- dijo Alice, seguro que no podía ver lo que íbamos a decir.

- No aquí delante de todos no, tal vez en su despacho…- dije entrando en razón.

- Bella, si igualmente lo vamos a escuchar a no ser que te vayas a cien kilómetros de distancia- dijo Rosalie.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?- quiso saber Esme de forma autoritaria.

- Vale me rindo- dijo Edward- pero aviso no os podéis reír- y miró fijamente a Emmet.

- Dilo ya, deprisa, así dolerá menos- le dije, ya estaba como un tomate.

- Esme, Carlise, tenemos que hablar sobre…- comenzó.

- Nooo- chillé- hazlo cuando yo no esté así no me desmayaré de la impresión- le dije y era verdad.

- ¿qué?- preguntó Edward- me parecía que en la isla, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo mutuo sobre este tema- era verdad, ya no me acordaba.

- Vale, continua- le animé.

-Como iba diciendo a Esme y a Carlise, Bella y yo tenemos que hablaros sobre un tema un poco violento para la salud de esta familia...-.

- Dilo ya, así lo estoy pasando peor- le dije nerviosa.

- Vale. Esme, Carlise, tenemos que hacer remodelaciones en la Isla- ya está lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Lo que os quiere decir- continué yo con mucha vergüenza- es que se tiene que remodelar la casa, ya que solo media se mantiene en pié- acabé.

- ¿Qué le hicieron a mi casa?- preguntó Esme.

- Yo lo respondo- dijo Emmet con una malintencionada sonrisa. – Lo que pasa es que Edward no se sabe controlar muy bien en los momentos de mayor excitación sexual y por eso rompe cosas, o sea que no es culpa de Bella, sino es culpa del marido que ha elegido para pasar el resto de su existencia, regañarlo a él- no me lo podía creer.

-Perdona, me controlo perfectamente, soy el vampiro con más autocontrol que existe en la tierra y de prueba tenemos a Bella, así que no me vengas con esos rollos Emmet, que sinvergüenza estás hecho al decir esas cosas de mi- le dijo enfadado.

- Edward se sabe controlar perfectamente, estoy aquí y sin ningún morado ni nada y….

- ¿Qué no te hizo ni un morado?- preguntó Tanya.

¿Y a ella qué le importaba?

- No- le contesté.

- No digas eso Bella, si que te hice un morado no te hice tres morados en las costillas la primera noche- dijo de repente.

- ¿La primera noche?- preguntó Rosalie- ¿Ha habido más noches en los que vosotros habéis…?- no supo como continuar

- Esto se está yendo mucho, no vamos a hablar sobre nuestra vida sexual ahora- deje enfadada de que todo el mundo nos preguntara cosas.

- Pero si me lo estoy pasando bien- dijo Emmet.

- Vale entonces quien tenga alguna pregunta para nosotros que la apunte y que cada día nos preguntes tres de ellas, pero ahora tengo sueño y solo quiero decirle a Esme que tendrá que remodelar la casa y ya está- me había enfadado.

- No pasa nada Bella- me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba- lo que sea por tu felicidad- me besó en la frente.- Buenas noches Bella.

- Buenas noches Bella- dijeron todos al unísono.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta su habitación.

- En mi armario mitad de la ropa es tuya y la otra mía, te aviso que Alice cambia la ropa diariamente, debe tener un trastorna compulsivo o algo por el estilo- me dijo riendo.

- Ya lo sé- le recordé.

- Me voy a duchar, y por cierto estás castigado por haberme hecho pasar ese mal rato- le dije e hice que se sentara en la cama.

- ¿Con qué me castigas?- me dijo.

- Hoy no te puedes duchar conmigo- le dije haciéndome la dura.

-¿Qué no me puedes castigar de otra manera?- me dijo con pena.

De verdad le gustaba ducharse conmigo.

- No, afronta las consecuencias- le dije.

Me fui a la ducha que tenía en su lavabo y me duche con agua fresquita, noté como comenzaba a tener sueño.

- Bella, puedo fisgonear o también estoy castigado sin verte- me preguntó.

- No te puedes mover de la cama- le contesté.

Acabé de ducharme y me di cuenta que no tenía la toalla, me la dejé en la habitación.

-¿Edward me traes la toalla, por favor?- le pregunté.

- No, tendrás que venir, no me puedo mover estoy castigado, ¿recuerdas?- me dijo.

Así que tuve que ir desnuda y medio mojada a su habitación [nota= su baño me lo imagino como si fuera de la misma habitación, al lado y comunicándose, baño privado].

Cuando entré me lo encontré que me estaba esperando con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Noté que se me arrojó y que me depositaba en la cama y comenzaba a besarme apasionadamente.

Recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, me hacía miles de caricias.

Comencé a jadear por las cosas que hacía y se separó.

- Tienes que recuperar tu horario, ¿recuerdas?- estaba triste de que no pudiera acabarlo.

- Vale, me duermo pero me despiertas a las diez así volveré a las antiguas- le dije- lo siento- me disculpé.

Me puse un pijama normal pero primera vez en un mes y me fui a los brazos de mi Edward.

- Me gustaba más el encaje de seda- me dijo en tono sensual.

- Y a mí pero no puedo pasearme en encaje por la casa- le recordé.

Acto seguido comenzó a tararear mi nana y me quedé dormida mientras me acariciaba la espalda tiernamente.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Ya retomaron donde lo dejaron antes de casarse, jajajajajaaja =)

Los exámenes me fueron bastante bien =)

Asi que aquí me teneis de nuevo, jejejeje =D

**Mil gracias a:** ladycullen2010, isa-21, Juls Cullen, yolabertay, BiteMeNOW, Zoe Hallow, lexa0619, Triix2402, klaxi, Jos WeasleyC, duquezza,

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	9. Despierta

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Despierta

**BPOV**

_Me puse un pijama normal por primera vez en un mes y me fui a los brazos de mi Edward._

_- Me gustaba más el encaje de seda- me dijo en tono sensual._

_- Y a mi pero no puedo pasearme en encaje por la casa- le recordé._

_Acto seguido comenzó a tararear mi nana y me quedé dormida mientras me acariciaba la espalda tiernamente._

- Bella- me despertó mi ángel, la persona que más amaba- es hora de despertarse dormilona- me dio un beso en mis labios.

- Nooo, quiero dormir más- le dije, parecía una niña pequeña, pero sabía que a él le gustaba insistir.

- Va Bella, si te duermes, volverás a no tener sueño por la noche, y entonces será una vida nocturna- me dijo.

-No.

- Va abre los ojos- me insistió.

- No.

- Vale pues lo haré a las malas- me avisó.

Lo noté encima mío y que me comenzaba a besar el cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme mi vientre.

Subió los besos a mis labios y me besó muy excitado.

Le devolví el beso y se rió.

- Mmm… no sé si seguir, a lo mejor estás dormida, como no abres los ojos me detendré- me dijo jugando conmigo.

En ese mismo instante abrí los ojos como platos y él se rió, pero continuó.

Comenzó a subir mi camiseta que tenía y besó mi vientre de una forma muy sensual.

Como al final le molestó, me quitó la camiseta y el sujetador de golpe, seguramente estaba hecho pedazos.

Comenzó a besar mi pecho derecho mientras con la mano masajeaba el otro. Como siempre, me hizo gemir. Pero paró.

-Edward… te juro que si vuelves a parar de esa forma te castigo no sin ducharte, sin sexo el resto de mi vida, y no me vengas ahora con tu faceta moralista que te pego con la mano buena***- le amenacé.

Acto seguido comenzó a reírse de mis comentarios y me sacó mis pantalones dejándome desnuda.

Después fue mi turno de quitarle la ropa y pronto le dejé desnudo.

Se puso encima mío y comenzó a masajearme la entrepierna.

No aguantaba los gemidos, por más que quisiera para no ser grosera delante de mi familia, pero no pude y comencé a gemir desesperadamente.

Cuando me vino el primer orgasmo de la mañana, supe que esto no iba a quedar así.

Por segunda vez en mi vida me dirigí hasta su miembro y primero lo masajeé, ganándome así un fuerte gemido de su parte.

Después me lo acerqué a la boca y lo bese para después metérmelo en la boca y succionarlo de arriba abajo.

Edward no pudo más y comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, entre sus gemidos a veces aparecía mi nombre.

Cuando noté que su orgasmo estaba próximo aumenté el ritmo y así lanzó el más fuerte de los gemidos.

Me fui para arriba hasta llegar a su cuello y lo mordí suavemente para que no me hiciera daño mordiéndolo.

Cundo se había calmado de su orgasmo y ya respiraba bien me miró intensamente y le sonreí dulcemente.

- Pienso que mi corazón a latido durante un segundo por las cosas que haces- me dijo sonriéndome.

- Bien, así lo haré más veces para que lata fuerte- le dije sensualmente en su boca.

- Bien- coincidió el y se puso encima mío para acabar lo que había comenzado.

Entro en mí rápidamente y volvió a salir.

Cuando hacía eso me volvía loca ya que cuando volvía a entrar sentía un placer inexplicable.

Después de una fuertes envestidas me giré y me puse encima suyo pudiéndole ver mejor la cara de placer.

Al final llegamos los dos con un fuerte orgasmo con unos fuertísimos gemidos.

Me recosté encima de él.

- No te duermas- me dijo.

- ¿Si me durmiera volverías a despertarme así?- le pregunté

- Si- no dudó en responder.

- Seguramente me dormiré- le dije riendo, se unió a mis risas y no pudimos parar de reír hasta después de un rato.

- Edward, te prometo que si te duermes algún día, te despertaré así también- le dije en broma y ahora soltó una carajadas muy ruidosas a las que me acoplé.

Después de un rato solo de risas, nos vestimos y me entró hambre.

- ¿Bajamos a que desayunes?- me preguntó protectoramente.

- Si-.

Cuando bajamos me encontré a toda la familia en el comedor.

Alice estaba mirando catálogos por Internet.

Emmet estaba mirándose un combate de boxeo.

Rosalie estaba intentando robarle el mando a Emmet.

Esme estaba mirando catálogos para modelar la casa.

Carlise estaba leyendo un libro de medicina.

Tanya estaba con cara rara y de fastidio en una silla.

Y Jasper… estaba sentado en una esquina del comedor. Parecía loco.

- Buenos días- les dije a todos.

- Muy buenos para vosotros ¿no?- dijo Emmet y se rió.

- No empieces de buena mañana Emmet- le dije.

- A claro tú puedes tener sexo de buena mañana y ¿yo no puedo gastar una broma de buena mañana? - dijo herido de no haberle hecho caso.

- Emmet…- protestó Edward.

- Bella, me debes una sesión de compras- me dijo Alice.

- ¿Por qué?- quise saber.

- Mira lo que le has hecho a Jasper- me dijo- ha estado reprimiendo mucha lujuria esta mañana y no ha tenido tiempo ni de irse y el pobre ha quedado en shock- me aclaró.

- Yo no le he hecho nada- le dije- Son mis hormonas- me disculpé.

- No Alice, seguro que esto es una venganza por haber intentado matarla hace un año- dijo Jasper.

- ¡No! No es venganza, ya sabes que te perdoné- le dije

-¿Qué?- dijo Tanya- Jasper, ¿Intentaste matar a Bella?-claro ella no lo sabía.

- Si- dijo.

- Bella, ¿cómo puedes vivir con él si intenta matarte?-me preguntó Tanya.

- No intenta matarme, intentó morderme porque me corté pero eso es agua pasada y no me gusta recordarlo, y se que ahora no me mordería- se lo aclaré.

- Claro que nunca te mordería Bella- me dijo y me abrazó cariñosamente.

- Pero no estábamos hablando de eso- continuó Emmet.- Me parece de muy mala educación tener sexo de buena mañana con todos en casa y además con una invitada- dijo serio.

- A mi me parece de más mala educación intentar tener sexo delante de tu hermano- le recordó Edward- ¿O te tengo que recordar el día que estaba tocando el piano y os pusisteis tu y Rosalie en plena faena delante de mí?- le recuerdo.- Yo por lo menos estoy en mi habitación- acabó.

Vi como Tanya tenía cara de molesta, y no nos quiso mirar.

-Bella- dijo Esme- te he preparado el desayuno, espero que te guste- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- No hacía falta que te molestaras- me sentía mal de que todo el mundo me cuidara.

- No es ninguna molestia, me siento muy bien de que por fin tenga a una hija que cuidar- me dijo se levantó y me besó la frente.

- Quiero aprovechar este momento tan feliz para decir que hoy será noche de chicas, todos los chicos se irán a cazar- dijo Alice.

- Noo- dijimos Edward y yo.

- No hay nos que valgan parejita- nos dijo con voz malévola.

Me fui hacia la cocina y comencé a comer el desayuno magnífico que me había preparado Esme.

Había torradas, mermelada, mantequilla, zumos de piña, uva, naranja y melocotón, café, fruta…

- Te están haciendo la competencia Edward- le dije en broma- esto está buenísimo.

- No sabes lo que ha disfrutado preparándote el desayuno- me dijo y se puso más cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- le pregunté, ya eran las doce de la mañana.

- No sé, lo que quieras- me dijo.

Me levanté y me fui hasta el comedor.

- Bella, ayer dijiste que te podíamos hacer tres preguntas cada día, tengo mis tres preguntas- me dijo Emmet, como no.

-¿Solo piensas en eso Emmet? - me quedé alucinada.

Sacó de su bolsillo tres ojas escritas por delante y por detrás.

Me senté en el sofá a su lado y en el otro estaba Alice.

- Esta va para ti Bella- comenzó – ¿Es muy anormal hacer el amor con un vampiro?- me preguntó.

- Yo diría que es lo más normal del mundo, aunque no cuenta mi punto de vista porque no he estado con un humano. Quitando la parte de que me puede matar, es lo más normal del mundo- le contesté.

- ¿No has estado con un humano?- me preguntó Tanya.

- No, por suerte, solo he tenido un único novio en mi vida- y señalé a Edward quien me sonrió.

- Bueno, para tener sexo no hace falta ser novios- me dijo ella.

- Claro que hace falta, en mi si, o en verdad no. Hace falta casarse ¿no Edward?- le dije riéndome.

- Exacto- me respondió se acercó a mí y me dio un rápido beso.- Nada hasta casarse.

- Vale, segunda pregunta, mm…, no habrá deshonrado el orgullo Cullen ¿no?- me dijo pero miró a Edward.

- Claro que no, me parece que ha subido el listón y ahora vas a tener que recuperar territorio, Emmet- le dije, y era verdad.

- Si, ya- me dijo riendo.

- Tercera pregunta- dijo y se miró los tres papeles- Bella, ¿eres feliz?-esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

- Claro que los soy. Soy la persona más feliz que haya existido nunca, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- le dije.

- Porque si no eras feliz quería decir que él no te complacía- me dijo.

-No seas tonto, aunque no me complaciera, que no es el caso, continuaría siendo muy feliz, porque me he casado con la persona que más amo en este mundo- le dije.

- Vale, solo preguntaba- me dijo.- Mañana habrán otras tres.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté del sofá para encontrarme con Alice que se había levantado.

- Alice, ¿va a suceder algo divertido que hacer durante el día o me lo voy a tener que inventar?- le dije, quería hacer algo.

Se puso sería durante unos segundos.

- Lo mejor va a ser jugar al Twister – dijo alegre y excitada.

- ¡Qué bien!- dije, me encantaba ese juego- ¿podré jugar o tendré que hacer de árbitro?- no sabía si era como en béisbol.

- Claro que vas a jugar, haremos nuevas normas- me dijo.

Comencé a saltar de alegría.

- ¿Has oído Edward? Voy a poder jugar- le dije acercándome a él.

Me abrazó fuerte.

- Me encantaré mirarte mientras juegas- me dijo.

No sabía a lo que se refería.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

**Mil gracias a:** Tast Cullen, Zoe Hallow, isa-21, yolabertay, Jos WeasleyC, duquezza, Triix2402, BiteMeNOW, lexa0619, Juls Cullen

En el siguiente cap a jugar al twister! jejejejeje =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	10. Juegos y consecuencias

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Juegos y consecuencias

**BPOV**

_- Lo mejor va a ser jugar al Twister – dijo alegre y excitada._

_- ¡Qué bien!- dije, me encantaba ese juego- ¿podré jugar o tendré que hacer de árbrito?- no sabía si era como en béisbol._

_- Claro que vas a jugar, haremos nuevas normas- me dijo._

_Comencé a saltar de alegría._

_- ¿Has oído Edward? Voy a poder jugar- le dije acercándome a él._

_Me abrazó fuerte._

_- Me encantará mirarte mientras juegas- me dijo._

_No sabía a lo que se refería. _

Cuando era por la tarde decidieron ponerse a jugar.

- Emmet, trae el juego- dijo Jasper, estaba intentando organizar la partida.

- Bella, coge lápiz y papel y apunta el nombre de todos- me dijo y fui a buscarlo.

- Rosalie, despeja un poco el comedor- le mandó.

- Edward, no hagas trampas- le dijo Alice.

- Es que yo quiero ir con Bella- se disculpó.

No sabía a lo que se refería.

- El resto al comedor-dijo nuevamente Jasper.

Cogí el lápiz y papel y pasé lista.

- ¿Todos van a jugar? – pregunté.

- ¿Yo puedo jugar?- me preguntó Tanya.

- Claro- respondí aunque en verdad no quería.

- Siii- respondieron a mi primera pregunta.

Escribí los nombres en el papel y los corté Los doblé para que no se viera quien estaba escrito y los puse en un cuenco que Esme me dio.

- De acuerdo, estas son las nuevas reglas- comenzó Alice- no se puede utilizar la fuerza bruta como hacíamos, sobre todo en Bella, quien le haga un solo rasguño, moratón o hasta tocarla con demasiada presión será expulsado del juego y tendrá que aguantar la mala leche de Edward el reto de su existencia. Segundo, el juego irá por parejas atadas a los pies i las manos, ya que somos impares el primer nombre que salga hará de árbitro y lo tendrá que aceptar. Tercero, la pareja ganadora será la ultima que se mantenga en pié. Por último, la pareja que tenga a Bella, tendrá dos oportunidades de caerse, me parece que es lo más justo- dijo Alice.

- Vale- dijimos todos.

Alice cogió el cuenco con los nombres.

- Bella, tú serás la mano inocente- me dijo Alice.

- Pero si desde la luna de miel ya no tiene nada de inocente- comentó Emmet.

Se ganó un golpe de parte de Edward.

- Bien- comencé- el árbitro será…- saqué un papelito y lo leí- Carlisle.

Después fui leyendo las parejas.

- Esme con Jasper.

- Rosalie con Alice.

- Bella con Emmet

- Edward con Tanya.

No me gustó nada esta última pareja.

Me ataron con Emmet un pie con otro suyo y una mano con otra suya (a través de esposas).

- Hermanita, ¿estás preparada para ganar?- me preguntó Emmet, era muy competitivo.

Para mi asombro pude ver la cara de fastidio de Edward mientras le ataban con Tanya.

Carlisle comenzó a decir donde nos colocábamos.

Al principio iba bien, pero después fue imposible. Además Emmet y yo ya habíamos gastado una caída, que fue por mi culpa.

- Bella – dijo Carlisle- mano derecha azul y pie izquierdo rojo-.

Me di cuenta que me tenía que poner encima de Jasper, y eso me dio ventaja de que seguramente no aguantaría no poder hacer ningún tipo de presión.

Efectivamente, Jasper no aguantó más y se dejo caer.

Esto llevóa a que Rosalie y Alice se cayeran

Se retiraron.

Solo quedábamos Emmet y yo y Edward y Tanya.

Estaba enojada porque Tanya estaba tocando demasiado a mi marido, demasiada confianza.

La partida se estaba poniendo difícil cuando vi que Edward se dejaba caer.

No supe el porque, pero estaba el 99% segura que se había dejado caer.

Emmet y yo nos alegramos porque habíamos ganado.

Me dio un abrazo hipermegaalegre y me sacó de la casa en brazos para celebrarlo.

Me comenzó a dar vueltas de alegría.

Cuando acabé de festejar que habíamos ganado, volvimos a la casa y me depositó en el suelo.

- Bella, eres la humana perfecta- me dijo.

- Gracias- le contesté.

Nos liberaron de los amarres y me fui a los brazos de mi Edward.

- Felicidades- Me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias- le dije abrazándolo más fuerte.

-¿Estás mareada?-me preguntó notando que no me mantenía en pié.

- Si- le contesté

- Emmett, has mareado a Bella – dijo Alice.

- Lo siento. Se disculpó sincero.

Me estiré en el sofá acurrucada en el regazo de Edward, quien puso una mano en mi frente para relajarme.

- Os recuerdo que dentro de una hora exactamente los chicos se van de caza- dijo Alice.

- ¿No me puedo quedar? – preguntó Edward.- Mira como está Bella.

- Le prepararé algo delicioso para comer y se recuperará- dijo Esme.

- Gracias- le dije.

- Me voy a cazar hasta que sea la noche de chicas- anunció Tanya y se fue.

Al cabo de un rato me incorporé ya encontrándome mejor.

- Edward, ¿sabes lo que te voy a preguntar?- le dije.

- ¿Me vas a preguntar el por qué me dejé caer?- me preguntó

-Si- le contesté.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

- Me pensaba que no le ibas a dejar ganar- dijo Esme.

- Y no lo pensaba pero surgió una complicación- se defendió.

Todos vinieron al comedor y esperaron a que continuara.

- Tanya comenzó a pensar cosas que no me gustaron nada sobre si ganábamos y no pude evitar caerme- dijo y nos quedamos mirándolo- vale, pensó que si ganábamos me podría abrazar con esta excusa y hasta me podría besar… Entonces pensó que si me besaba vería que ella besa mejor que … y entonces yo me iría con ella para… y tendríamos…Total que se ha montado su ida entera a partir de una partida y además me ha puesto en el compromiso de mandarla a la mierda, perdón por la expresión, pero es verdad, si lo hubiera intentado no se si me hubiera contenido para no enviarla a Denali. Parece ciega, ¿de verdad no se da cuenta de que soy muy feliz? ¿De que esta es la vida que a mi me gusta? Me parece que de todos los años que nos conocemos los únicos momentos que me ha visto sonreír es en mi boda y estos días, o sea cuando estoy con Bella. ¿Es tan imbécil que piensa que voy a dejar a la persona que más he amado en mi vida, o en mi no-vida?- dijo Edward.

- Edward, si te molesta tanto, le podemos pedir que se valla- dijo Esme entendiéndolo.

- No, no quiero ser grosero, solo quiero que deje de pensar así y de menospreciar a Bella- le contestó.

- Como quieras- dijo Carlisle.

Después se esparcieron todos por la casa esperando irse de caza los chicos.

Nosotros nos quedamos en el sofá.

- Lo siento mucho que tengas que escuchar esas cosas- se disculpó Edward.

- No lo sientas, yo siempre quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber lo que sientes- le dije con media sonrisa- pero de verdad me sentó fatal que te tocara con ella de pareja, estaba muy celosa y cada vez que te tocaba tenía ganas de gritar que eras mío y solo mío- le dije.

- Claro que soy tuyo, nunca lo dudes, tú eres la única persona que ha habido y habrá en mi vida, te amo mucho Bella- me dijo y se fue acercando a mí.

- Yo también te amo- le dije y le besé.

Me encantaba cuando me besaba de esa forma, demostrando su amor en los labios.

Poco a poco se fue poniendo sobre mí.

Al final quedé debajo suyo y el encima, recostados sobre el sofá.

Para mi sorpresa deslizó una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre, subiendo cada vez más.

- ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Me voy a tener que arrancar los ojos después de esto!- dijo Emmett que entraba al comedor.

-¡No seas tonto Emmett!- dijo Edward separándose de mi y poniéndome bien la camiseta.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett?- preguntó Esme.

- Oh, mamá he visto como tus hijos estaban intimando y me he quedado en shock- dijo Emmett con el royo de mamá, iba de víctima.

- No estábamos haciendo nada aún- dijo Edward.

-¡Aún!- dijo Emmett exaltado- Les he visto en el sofá él encima de ella, besándose y la mano de Edward estaba debajo de la camiseta de Bella- dijo gritando tan fuerte que todos los demás vinieron.

- Edward, podríais ir a vuestra habitación- dijo Rosalie.

- Todo siempre es a mí, pero Bella también participaba- se defendió.

- Edward, no empieces- le dije roja.

- Es verdad, Bella, ¿por qué excitas a Edward?- me dijo Jasper.

- Oh perfecto, ahora no podré besar a mi marido- dije.

- Delante de mí no, me pervertís haciendo esas demostraciones de amor- dijo Emmett.

- Pero si aquí el único pervertido eres tú- dije enojada.

- No el único pervertido y raro que hay aquí es Edward por tener sexo con humanos- le dijo Emmet.

- Humanos no, con mi mujer que por casualidad es humana y me la amo con todo mi ser y se lo demuestro- dijo enojado.- No soy raro.

- ¿Por casualidad? ¿Si fuera un nomo del bosque te habrías enamorado?- le pregunté.

- Pues claro que si, me habría enamorado de ti aunque fueras el viento y no te pudiese ver- me dijo en tono romántico.

No lo pude evitar y me acerqué para darle un dulce beso.

- ¿Lo ves Esme?, tienen un problema- dijo Emmett.

En ese preciso instante entró Tanya.

- Perfecto, todos los chicos fuera de casa en diez minutos, son las diez y comienza la noche de chicas- anunció Alice.

- Bella, vamos a tu habitación a escoger un pijama adecuado- me dijo Alice.

Me apreté a los brazos de mi marido.

- Edward, ayúdame, ya ha comenzado la tortura- le dije.

Se comenzó a reír.

- Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ella- me dijo y me dio un beso de despedida.

Fui hacia mi habitación y Alice escogió unos panties más largos pero apretados y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver un poco mis caderas.

Bajé a la sala y Alice se puso hecha una fiera.

- Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Carlisle, fuera ahora mismo- les amenazó con el dedo.

- Bella, pero que estoy viendo- dijo Emmet- no me había dado cuenta pero estás morena- me dijo.- Me parecía que eso era imposible para ti.

- No mires así a mi esposa Emmett o te prometo que hoy no hay osos- le dijo Edward molesto de que todo el mundo me mirara.

- Bella, ¡Pero si no tienes marca del bikini!- exclamó Emmett y comenzó a reír- ¿No habrás hecho topless? ¿Sabes que en algunos sitios está prohibido?- se rió más fuerte.

- Bella, responde a la pregunta y se callará- me dijo Alice.

- Si Emmett hice topless, ¿algún problema?- le dije cansada de que se metiera conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó.

Alice me miró para que le respondiera y se fuera de una vez.

- Porqué se lo pedí, se lo pedí porqué me gusta verla desnuda, me gusta verla desnuda porqué es mi mujer- respondió Edward muy enfadado.

Se rió más y se fueron.

- ¿No te da vergüenza?- me preguntó Tanya.

- ¿El qué?- quise saber, en estos momentos tenía demasiada vergüenza de todo.

- Que Edward te vea desnuda- me aclaró.

Era increíble. La odiaba.

- Claro que no me da vergüenza, es mi marido y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a mirarme, o si no, no habría confianza- le respondí y Rosalie asentía ante mi respuesta.

- Ya pero, no se, los humanos son tan imperfectos que debes estar acomplejadas por la vampiros que pueda conocer ¿no?- me preguntó.

Aún más increíble.

- Claro que no, yo diría que más bien le deben repugnar algunas vampiros y su "belleza", en 110 años no a querido saber nada sobre ellas… así que si se fija en mi debe ser porque debo de parecerle la chica más guapa que ha conocido nunca ¿no?- le devolví la pregunta.

Agachó la cabeza por el ridículo que hacía.

- Bella, ¿vamos a escoger una peli?- me preguntó Rosalie.

Nos fuimos hacia el despacho de Carlise, donde estaban las pelis.

Me sorprendía que últimamente Rosalie hablara más conmigo o me miraba más.

- Bella, quería decirte una cosa- comenzó ella.

- Dime- le animé a continuar.

- No he sido muy justa contigo desde que entraste en la familia, pero quería decirte que estoy muy agradecida que seas mi hermana. Me parece que estás eligiendo bien tus caminos, como lo de retrasar la transformación y eso. De verdad, le doy gracias cada día a Edward de haberte escogido a ti, porque tu eras la pieza del rompecabezas para que la familia fuera completa. Lo siento si en el pasado no he sido justa contigo-.

Me lo dijo de todo corazón y se acercó para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

Después escogimos la peli.

La vimos mientras yo cenaba la maravillosa pasta que me había cocinado Esme.

Alice me pintó todas la uñas que tenía después de arreglarlas durante una hora o más.

Al final tuve sueño y me dormí en el sofá mirando otra peli en el regazo de Esme.

Me despertó una conversa entre Rosalie y Tanya. Me habían cambiado de regazo y estaba encima de Rosalie.

* * *

Hola chicas!

¿Qué pasará?

¿Por qué Bella está encima de Tanya?

Espero que os haya gustado =)

**Mil gracias a:** isa-21, Yeray, lexa0619, AtalCullen, BiteMeNOW, Zoe Hallow, yolabertay, fanieCullen, Tast Cullen, klaxi, Jos WeasleyC, emilia, delitah cullen, duquezza.

Por cierto, siento no poder actualizar todos los días, pero es que se me ha estropeado el cargador del portátil y tengo que utilizar el otro ordenador, en el cual siempre está mi hermano T_T

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	11. Mala hija

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Mala hija

**BPOV**

_Al final tuve sueño y me dormí en el sofá mirando otra peli en el regazo de Esme._

_Me despertó una conversa entre Rosalie y Tanya. Me habían cambiado de regazo y estaba encima de Rosalie._

- Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no piensas igual que yo?- comenzó Tanya.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Toda la familia sabe que yo tendría que estar ocupando el sitio de Bella, conozco a Edward desde hace más de veinte años y a Bella solo lo conoce desde hace tres. A mí nunca me dio una oportunidad para demostrarle que podía estar conmigo y con una simple humana si- escuché como decía Tanya.

- Pero que dices, estás loca. No tendrías que ocupar el sitio de Bella. Creo que si Edward no hubiera conocido a Bella ya se habría quitado la vida. ¿Sabes lo desgraciado que era? Pero luego llegó esta humana y vimos por primera vez sonreír a Edward de alegría, de felicidad- le respondió Rosalie.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Tanya extrañada.

- Si, lo que pasa es que Edward actúa muy bien y sabía hacer una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero si vivías con él, te dabas cuenta de que estaba vacío, de que le faltaba algo… ese algo era Bella. Hacen una pareja increíble, se complementan uno a otro. Edward necesita a alguien para proteger, es muy protector. Bella necesita a alguien que le proteja de todas las cosas que le pasa. Además se aman con locura. No sabes como se puso Edward cuando la tuvo que dejar por su propio bien, para que intentar que tuviera una vida humana. Se fue a Sudamérica y no quería saber de nadie. Así que creo que si vas en ese plan te deberías ir- le dijo Rosalie.

- Pero a parte de Edward, Bella no complementa a nadie- le dijo Tanya.

- Claro que si. Para Esme, Bella es la hija que nunca tubo, a la que tiene que cuidar con su propia vida. Para Emmett, es la hermana que siempre quiso tener para hacer bromas y para jugar. Para Jasper es increíble ver como son las emociones humanas, es la combinación perfecta entre vampiros y un humano, le encanta tener a Bella cerca. Para Alice, es la hermana que nunca tuvo para vestirla, enseñarle la moda, darle consejos… Para Carlisle, es la hija perfecta como Esme, en el mismo momento que la conoció supo que sería su hija y la trató como una hija. Para mí, al principio pensaba que era un fastidio, pero la vas conociendo y solo quieres saber más de ella, quieres que se fije en ti, además sin ella esto sería una familia a medias- dijo Rosalie emocionada en la voz.

- Veo que me he equivocado completamente, pienso que sería mejor irme antes de que acabe enemistada con vosotros, no me gustaría nada que Edward me odiara más de lo que ya hace por mis penosos pensamientos- dijo y noté como se iba.

Me desperté completamente y me quedé mirando a Rosalie, con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad de que quisiera decir todo eso que le ha dicho a Tanya. La abracé y ella me respondió el abrazo.

En ese instante entraron los chicos de la casa.

- ¿Quién está tan emocionado?- dijo Jasper.

- ¡Uaalaaa! Que escena tan sexy- dijo Emmett.

Me separé de Rosalie y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Rosalie no me estarás haciendo la competencia?- dijo Edward.

- No, no seas guarro Edward- le dijo Rosalie- solo estaba compartiendo un momento tierno con mi hermana- dijo Rosalie y me sonrió.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Rosalie y dónde está ella?- preguntó Emmett asustado.

- Solo le dije unas verdades a Tanya y ella decidió irse antes de que nos enfadáramos todos- le explicó Rosalie.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, así que no quise volver a dormir.

Esme estaba cazando y Carlisle tenía turno doble en el hospital.

Alice y Jasper estaban jugando a las cartas.

Rosalie y Emmett… Estaban haciendo cosas de adultos.

Desayuné cereales y después salimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la casa.

- ¿Cuándo iremos a la universidad?- quise saber.

- Dentro de cuatro días nos tendremos que ir, ya que el semestre comienza dentro de una semana, y así tendremos unos días para desempaquetar las cosas- me respondió seguro.

- Me parece perfecto, tengo ganas de ir- le dije.

- Edward, nunca me has explicado mucho sobre tu pasado antes de conocerte y me gustaría preguntarte una cosa- le dije.

- Lo que quieras- me animó a que le preguntara.

- ¿Antes de conocerme estabas tan deprimido que querías suicidarte o algo por el estilo? ¿No eras feliz?- le pregunté.

- Antes de conocerte, estaba tan solo y me sentía tan incompleto que si, no quería estar en este mundo más, pero tenía una familia y no quería decepcionarlos. No es que fuera completamente infeliz, todos me ayudaban a pasar por el mal momento, pero no era feliz al estar tan solo y no saber que hacer. Habían vacaciones que todos se iban a un lugar y para no molestar a las "parejas" me quedaba en casa- me dijo triste, pero luego cambió la cara- Pero luego te conocí a ti y fui completamente feliz, ahora me siento completo y le doy gracias a Carlisle cada día por convertirme, porque o si no nunca te hubiera conocido- me terminó de decir.

Le besé y solo pude notar que en dos segundos estaba recostada sobre la cama y Edward me besaba tiernamente.

Comenzó a besarme cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Nos fuimos desvistiendo poco a poco.

Esta vez no eran como otras que era más sexo loco. Esta vez, cada caricia que me hacía parecía que me estuviera demostrando lo que me amaba. Era suave y muy cuidadoso.

Entró en mí poco a poco, con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Los gemidos iban acompañados por palabras bonitas.

Edward tenía una marcha lenta pero concienzuda y profunda.

Me estaba haciendo el amor como si fuera la última vez que lo pusiéramos hacer, como si después de este acto de amor, no nos pudiéramos volver a tocar o ver.

Los dos tuvimos un fuerte orgasmo, que vino acompañado por un ruido extraño y un terremoto.

No supe lo que era hasta que noté que ya no estaba debajo de él sino encima suyo y en el suelo. Levanté la mirada y pude observar que la cama estaba partida en dos.

Me incorporé lentamente pero sin separarme de él.

- Ya tenemos algo que hacer esta tarde-le dije y me reí.

- Iremos a comprar una cama- me dijo y se unió a mis risas.

- Edward, ¿te quieres duchar conmigo?- le pregunté haciendo cara de por favor.

- Claro que sí- me respondió y se levantó.

Fuimos para el baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua.

- Esta vez me has asustado- le comenté.

-¿En qué?- quiso saber.

- Parece que te vayas a despedir de mi, me has hecho el amor de una manera tan tierna y cariñosa que parecía la ultima oportunidad para demostrarme lo mucho que me amas- le dije triste.

- No me voy a despedir de ti nunca en mi existencia, para tu información creo que me tendrás que aguantar algunos milenios- me dijo divertido- y cada momento que paso contigo te demuestro que te amo más de lo que cualquier persona ha amado nunca- me dijo y me besó.

Nos metimos en la bañera y nos bañamos durante un rato largo hasta que noté que el agua se estaba enfriando.

- ¿Salimos?- me preguntó- el agua está fría y te debes estar arrugando- me dijo riéndose.

Se levantó y cogió dos toallas.

Volvimos a la habitación.

Me senté en la cama y examiné mis pies.

- Si que tengo los pies arrugados- le dije.

- Si, pero así también estás sexy- me dijo acercándose a mí.

- No seas tonto así no estoy nada sexy arrugada- le dije.

- Claro que si, hasta me excitas arrugada- me dijo y me besó.

Me quitó la toalla y me acarició el cuerpo entero.

Después nos vestimos y bajamos a que comiera.

Todos menos Carlisle estaban en el comedor haciendo un gran castillo de cartas.

-Hola Esme- le saludé-¿Qué tal te ha ido la caza?- le pregunté.

- Bien, solo que cuando volví quería pasar tiempo con mis hijos y todos estaban en sus habitaciones- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Si- continuó Emmett- aparte todos nos enteramos de lo de la cama, ¿no te da vergüenza Edward?

- No, hoy iremos a comprar una en Port Angeles, y puedes cenar allí- me dijo Edward.

-si- le contesté.

-Bella, llamó Reneé hace una hora- me dijo Alice- le dije que habías ido de paseo-.

-¡Ohh!- exclamé- he sido una hija horrenda, no les he dicho nada a Charlie ni Reneé- me puse a llorar.

- No pasa nada, podemos ir a ver a Charlie después de comer, llámalo y díselo- me dijo Edward abrazándome- Y llama a tu madre para ver cómo está.

Llame a Charlie y estaba muy emocionado de que fuera a verle dentro de una hora escasa, pero me avisó que esta tarde tenía visita de Billy y no sabía si Jacob vendría.

No me importó mucho, estaba enfadada con Jacob y lo ignoraría, solo quería ver a mi padre.

En cuanto a Reneé me dijo que dentro de un día tenía que ir a Los Angeles para un partido de su marido y me vendría a verme a Forks para hablar de cosas de madre e hija, me dio mucho miedo.

Después de comer, cogimos el volvo para irme a casa de mi padre.

- ¿Estás lista?- me dijo Edward ya cerca de cas.

- ¿Estás listo tú? A lo mejor está Jacob- le pregunté.

- Si estoy listo, no sé si lo has notado, pero tengo mucho control, no lo voy a matar- me dijo riendo.

- Si no lo matas tú, yo tampoco- le dije en broma.

Salimos del coche y piqué a la puerta.

La abrió papá y me abrazó fuerte.

-Hola Bella te he echado de menos- me dijo y para mi sorpresa le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te he echado de menos- le dije y entré.

Salió Billy del comedor y me saludó muy alegre. Después saludó a Edward menos alegre pero educado.

Vino Sue desde la cocina, no sabía que estaría.

Me dijo un hola desde lejos y vino Seth corriendo de alegría y me abrazó fuerte, después abrazó a Edward alegre.

Eso de lobo versus vampiro era una idiotez, o si no mirad la amistad de Edward y Seth.

Finalmente salió Jacob medio sonriendo. Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y después le dio una palmada en el hombre a Edward.

Me senté en el sofá y Edward se quedó hablando con Seth.

- Bella, ¿dónde te fuiste de luna de miel?- me preguntó Sue y Charlie se sentó a mi lado.

- Me fui a Isla Esme, es una Isla que tiene la madre de Edward, nos la dejó- le dije.

- Si que estás un poco morena- me dijo Charlie.

- Un poco, me cuesta mucha ponerme morena y eso que hacía mucho Sol.

- Edward si que no está nada moreno- dijo mi padre.

Me comencé a reír solo imaginándome a Edward moreno.

- Si para mí ya es difícil ponerme morena imagínate para él que está aún más blanco- le dije y se rió.

Le miré y también se reía.

- Pero papá, era muy hermosa la Isla, estaba toda llena de vegetación y había una selva hermosa y cuevas con lagos…- le dije para darle conversa, me sentía fatal distanciarme tan pronto así que le expliqué las excursiones que hice.

- Bella, si quieres comer algo, a sobrado un poco de pollo- me invitó Sue.

- No gracias, acabo de comer- le dije sonriendo.

- Qué desconsiderada Sue ¿y a Edward no le invitas a probar tu pollo?- le dijo Sue.

- Claro, Edward si quieres comer algo, no lo hagas delante de mí por favor- lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que Charlie no se enterara pero yo la pude oír.

No lo pude aguantar y comencé a reírme, Seth se unió conmigo y hasta Jacob y Billy.

- ¿Por qué os reís?- preguntó Charlie- si por mi fuera creo que Edward sufre un desorden alimenticio, nunca lo he visto comer, y parece que se vaya a desmayar de un momento a otro.

Nos reímos más fuerte y Edward soltaba carcajadas.

- Espero que no se ponga a comer delante de nosotros, no sería muy agradable después de tanto tiempo sin comer, ¿no?- dijo Seth.

- Y que lo digas- continuó Jacob.

- Chicos…- dijo Sue.

Noté como algo vibraba en mi bolsillo. El móvil.

- ¿Diga?- pregunté

- Ei hermanita- dijo un Emmett gritando.

- Emmett, no me grites que me quedaré sorda y Edward se enfadará contigo- le dije y Seth, Jacob y Edward se rieron.

Claro ellos lo podían escuchar, tenían el oído muy agudo.

- Solo quiero decirte que cuando vayáis a comprar la cama de matrimonio, que por cierto aún no he hecho ninguna broma de tipo como, ¡Qué salvaje que es Edward, no me extraña que fuera casto hasta el día de su boda!- no me lo podía creer se me hincharon los ojos, no podían escuchar esto, Seth comenzó a toser de la sorpresa.- Dice Esme que compréis arroz, te piensa prepara Risotto- dijo.

- Vale Emmett, no digas esas cosas por el móvil- le regañé.

- De acuerdo entendido, por cierto, dice Alice que después de la cena, no os vayáis a un Hotel, que os conoce, que igualmente tendrás sexo y que te ha comprado lencería para cuando te vayas, de esa que le gusta a Edward, te la tienes que probar ahora y no te vas a escaquear, porque o si no entra en vuestra habitación y te saca en pleno acto. Eso lo dice ella no yo- no pude más y comencé a notar que el suelo se movía.

Seth y Jacob comenzaron a atragantarse con lo que estaban comiendo y parecía que iban a vomitar.

Edward se reía por la escena.

- Gracias Emmett, no hace falta que me avergüences más, todo el mundo se ha enterado- le dije enfada.- Te prometo que cuando nos veamos me las vas a pagar, si algún día me toca contigo de pareja al Twister vamos a perder y serás la deshonra de la familia-lo colgué.

Acabé de hablar por el teléfono y me giré para afrontar la situación.

- Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Sue- ¿Te vienes Billy?- le preguntó.

- Si- le respondió Billy.

Se fueron y Edward se tuvo que ir al supermercado para el arroz, dijo que después no lo podríamos comprar. Cuando volviera nos iríamos.

Estaba en la cocina con Jacob y con Seth fregando los platos, aún estaba molesta con Jacob. Charlie miraba la tele.

- Sabes bella- comenzó Seth- me parece que vamos a ser hermanastros- me dijo.

Me quedé paralizada.

- Me parece que mi madre y tu padre son más que amigos, a veces mi madre se pasa el día en esta casa- me dijo.

- ¿De verdad?- le pregunté- que bien, me parece estupendo- le dije y lo abracé.

- Bella- dijo Jacob- ¿podemos hablar?- me preguntó.

Nos dirigimos hacía mi antigua habitación.

- Los siento mucho por lo mal que me comporté en tu boda, no lo haré más, entiendo que estés con él, solo quiero volver a ser tu amigo, ¿me perdonas?- me dijo sincero.

No me pude negar a eso, quería que fuera mi amigo.

- Si que te perdono, pero no quiero que vuelvas a perder los nervios así- le dije y le abracé.

- No, te lo prometo, solo quiero que seas lo más feliz posible y veo que eso es así- me dijo sonriéndome.

- Si, la verdad es que soy muy feliz- le dije- no tengas celos de Seth ahora, siempre será mi hermano lobo favorito-.

Cuando vino Edward me despedí de mi padre y le dije que mamá vendría pasado mañana a verme, que se pasara por casa.

- Sabes que Sue y Charlie…- comencé.

- Si, estoy feliz de que tu padre al final haya encontrado a alguien para no estar solo todo el día, en verdad tienen una relación seria, están pensado en decíroslo a Seth, Leah y a ti. Me dijo.

-Leah…, no me gusta nada que sea mi hermana, se comporta mal conmigo cuando voy a ver a Jacob, que por cierto le he perdonado- le dije.

- Ya, Leah se lo está tomando mal, pero Seth está encantado de ser tu hermano, y para mi es muy buen amigo- me dijo.

- Por cierto, todo el mundo se ha enterado de la conversa de Emmett ¿no?- le pregunté.

- Si, no tiene nada de tacto el pobre- me dijo.

Llegamos a Port Angels y aparcamos en un centro comercial.

Entramos en una tienda muy grande de camas.

- Necesitamos una cama grande y resistente- le dije roja como un tomate.

- Si- me dijo.

Comenzamos a mirar.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo una voz muy conocida - ¡pero mira quién son!

Me quedé boca abierta, de todos los lugares, me lo tenía que encontrar aquí.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Quién será el que los ha pillado?¿

Espero vuestras apuestas, jajajajajaja

**Mil gracias a:** delitah cullen, Zoe Hallow, Tast Cullen, klaxi, BiteMeNOW, Jos WeasleyC, AtalCullen, lexa0619.

Chicas, el review numero 100 se lleva la dedicación del prox cap!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	12. Nulo matrimonial

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Nulo matrimonial

**BPOV**

_Llegamos a Port Angels y aparcamos en un centro comercial._

_Entramos en una tienda muy grande de camas._

_- Necesitamos una cama grande y resistente- le dije roja como un tomate._

_- Si- me dijo._

_Comenzamos a mirar._

_- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo una voz muy conocida - ¡pero mira quién son!-._

_Me quedé boca abierta, de todos los lugares, me lo tenía que encontrar aquí._

- Hola Mike- le saludé desanimada, ya me daba vergüenza comprar una cama de matrimonio imagínate con Mike de asesor.

- Hola Mike- dijo Edward educado- ¿cómo que trabajas aquí, tan lejos de Forks?- le preguntó.

- Es que aquí me ofrecen más salario que no en la tienda de mi padre- le dijo molesto.

- Ya entiendo- le dijo Edward.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- nos preguntó, seguro que él también estaba pasando vergüenza.

Miré a Edward para que hablara él.

- Necesitamos una cama de matrimonio, que sea grande y muy resistente- le dijo- y no queremos tardar mucho en hacer esta compra, es que tenemos prisa- le dijo.

- De acuerdo- dijo Mike.

Nos enseñó tres camas grandes y resistentes, pero a mi solo me gustó una que me recordó mucho a la de Isla Esme.

- A mi me gusta esta Edward-le dije señalando la gran cama blanca.

- A mi también- coincidió.

- También tenemos una cama grande de agua, que de momento es la más resistente que hay en el mercado- dijo Mike.

- No- dijimos los dos.

- Se inundaría la casa- le dije en el oído a Edward, que comenzó a reír.

- Nos quedamos con esta- le dijo Edward.

Pagó la cama y nos dijo que estaría en casa en dos días como máximo.

Salimos de la tienda y comenzamos a pasear por las calles cogidos de la mano.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- le dije.

- Pues a mi me gustó que entienda de una vez que solo vas a comprar camas conmigo- me dijo en broma.

- Eres tonto- me acerqué a él y caminé abrazada a él.- Sabes que solo voy a compartir cama contigo durante toda la eternidad.

- Eso es un alivio para mí- me dijo.

Se fue haciendo de noche y tuve hambre.

- ¿Quieres ir al restaurante que te llevé la primera vez que salimos?- me dijo.

- Si, me encantaría- le dije y vinieron a mi cabeza muchos recuerdos de cuando éramos "novios".

Entramos en el restaurante y para mi sorpresa nos atendió la misma chica que hace tres años atrás.

- Buenas noches, ¿mesa para dos?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a Edward.

- Si, y si pudiera ser la de la esquina mejor- le dijo Edward.

- Por supuesto- le respondió.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comencé a pensar en muchas cosas a la vez.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano derecha.

- En muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que la última vez que me llevaste en este restaurante- le dije.

- Mmm…- me dijo y se acercó a mi y me besó intensamente, con lujuria cargada en ese beso.- Lo siento es que la última vez que vinimos tenía muchas ganas de besarte pero aún no podía- me dijo haciéndose el inocente.

- Me acuerdo muy bien, también me acuerdo que te intenté tocar la mano y no me dejaste hasta el tercer intento- le hice una carota de desaprobación.

- Si pero si te sirve de consuelo, he avanzado mucho desde entonces- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

- Si en eso estoy de acuerdo- le dije y esta vez fui yo quien me acerqué a él para besarle.

Vino la camarera y le pedí una ensalada y agua.

- Edward, como soy tu mujer y en el matrimonio se tiene que contar todo, ya me estás diciendo lo que ha pensado la camarera, o si no se lo preguntaré yo- le dije amenazándolo.

Se rió.

- Se acuerda de mi y la última vez que vinimos, y está pensado que eres una chica con suerte de tener a un "Bon-bón" como novio y todo eso y después tiene esos pensamientos tan inapropiados que me ponen de los nervios- me dijo enfadado por la última parte.

- Pues se equivoca un poco, si que soy una chica con suerte, pero ya no eres mi novio, ahora eres mi marido, y eres lo más hermoso que he visto en vida, pero no voy a decir cosas vulgares como "bon-bón", porque eres mucho más que eso. Me parece que me voy a hacer una camiseta que ponga: EDWARD CULLEN ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS ESTAMOS FELIZMENTE CASADOS- le dije en broma.

- Yo también me aré una camiseta: BELLA CULLEN ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS Y ESTAMOS FELIZMENTE CASADOS. La verdad es que muchos hombres te desean cuando vamos por la calle, aunque no te des cuenta el 90% me tienen envidia- me dijo riéndose.

- Y pensar que ahora estamos casados…- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Ya se veía a venir, desde el día que te conocí quitando el hecho que casi te mato- ahora tenía humor negro- supe que era contigo o nadie más- me dijo tierno.

Después de la cena, nos fuimos a por el coche y regresamos a casa.

- ¡Bella!- salió Emmett corriendo a mi dirección.

- De verdad Emmett, me asusta mucho que tengas esta dependencia de mí, seguro que antes ninguno de tus hermanos te hacía caso- le dije entrando en casa mientras todos se reían.

- No seas tonta, vengo a decirte que me he portado fatal por teléfono antes y me pasé, te lo digo de todo corazón- me dijo.

- Pero si no te late el corazón Emmett, esa frase hecha no sirve para ti- le dije.

Ahora toda la familia se carcajeó ante mi comentario.

- Bella, ¿ya habéis comprado una cama?- me preguntó Esme

- Si pero no estará hasta aquí dos días- le dije.

- ¿Dónde habéis ido a cenar?- me preguntó Jasper.

- Al restaurante donde me llevó en nuestra primera cita, si se puede llamar así- le dije y miré a Edward.

- ¿Por qué "si se puede llamar así?- me preguntó Rosalie.

- Por en la primera cita el chico siempre quiere besar a la chica y él no me dejaba ni tocarle. Porqué en la primera cita me dijo que era un vampiro y que parte de él me quería matar. ¿Lo veis normal? Bella me gustaría ser tu "amigo" pero te tengo que avisar que hay una parte de mi que te quiere matar- dije y todos se rieron- y la última razón es que nunca hubo una cita porque no me lo pidió- rematé y se rieron otra vez.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te pidió salir?- dijo una fingida Alice.

- Si, y además nunca me pidió que fuera su novia- dije.

Todos se carcajeaban.

- Pero si ya se da por hecho o te tenía que decir: ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo Edward divertido.- Me parece vergonzoso que te tenga que pedir eso para darte la mano o un beso.

- Claro que me lo tenías que pedir ¿o es que no me pediste matrimonio?- le dije haciéndome la ofendida.

- Solo te pedí matrimonio para hacerme el caballero o sino te hubieras enfadado si un día te llevo a una iglesia sin previo aviso- me dijo haciéndose el importante.

- Me parece que esto es digno de un nulo matrimonial, nunca he sido tu novia- le dije riéndome.

- Vale, pero te tendrás que casar conmigo otra vez y organizarlo todo…- me dijo Edward.

- No, solo quiero que me pidas que sea tu novia y lo olvidaré todo- le dije poniéndome seria.

- No lo pienso hacer- me dijo.

- Vale- le dije y me fui al sofá.

- Alice, ya vuelvo a estar en el mercado, ¿me prepararías una cita?- le dije.

- ¡No! chilló Edward, todos se rieron.- Vale te lo pediré.

Se acercó a mí y me miró serioso.

- ¿Me pides matrimonio y no puedes hacer esto?-le dije levantando una ceja.

- Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó.

- No sé Edward, tan de repente no sé que contestarte- le dije en broma y Emmett se tiró al suelo de la risa junto a Jasper.

- Todo esto para ahora rechazarme- me dijo.

- No Edward, era broma, claro que quiero ser tu novia- le dije y me acerqué a él para darle un rápido beso en el labio inferior.

- Sois increíbles, siempre supe que Edward encontraría a alguien tan loco y raro como él- dijo Emmett.

- No le llames loco y raro a mi marido Emmett- le dije amenazándole con el dedo.

- No le digas loca y rara a mi mujer Emmett- le dijo Edward.

Me sentí cansada y fui hasta la habitación para ponerme el pijama. Estaba en ropa interior cuando entró Alice.

- Alice, ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta?- le dije, pero no me tapé, teníamos demasiada confianza para que me diera vergüenza.

- Pero si te he bañado tonta- me dijo haciéndose la molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dije.

- ¿Mañana compras para cuando te vayas a Dartmouth, tengas ropa, ha sucedido un pequeño percance con la que ya tenía- me dijo y me entregó un pijama para que me lo pusiera.

- Vale- le contesté.

Bajé al comedor y Edward estaba tocando el piano.

Me senté junto a él y tocó mi nana.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir hoy, mañana y pasado?- le dije.

- En el sofá cama- me dijo y Emmett comenzó a reírse.

Me entró sueño así que Esme preparó el sofá cama y puso sábanas.

- No hagáis ruido esta noche, como Bella se despierte por vuestras peleas me enfadaré- dijo Edward.

-¿Bella, me das permiso para ver la tele? Te prometo que no escucharás el sonido y me portaré bien- me dijo Jasper- es mi peli favorita.

- Claro que puedes verla, pero apagar las luces- le respondí.

- Nosotros también la queremos ver- dijeron Rosalie, Alice y Emmett.

- Pues miradla- les dije- pero sin ruido- añadí.

Edward se puso estirado en la cama y me acurruqué en sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que estaba incómoda en sus brazos.

- Edward tu ropa me molesta mucho, es muy incómoda, me he acostumbrado a dormir sin ella o con pijama, así que o te desnudas o te desnudo o te pones un pijama- le dije y todos se rieron.

Se levantó y al cabo de un segundo vino con pijama.

Tarareó mi nana y me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Casi todas habéis adivinado qe habia sido mike, jejejejeje

Me mori de risa con algunas de vosotras qe deciais que no os imaginabais a jake vendiendo camas, jajajajajaa yo tampoco, XD

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A:** Mela por ser mi review número 100 =)

**Mil gracias a:** Mela, maryol, Tast Cullen, mAr Withlock Black, Roxy, Juls Cullen, BiteMeNOW, klaxi, Jos WeasleyC, delitah cullen, duquezza, AtalCullen, fanieCullen, lexa0619, Bea the Dark Angel.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Haber, por que más de una me lo ha preguntado: en este fic sólo sale Nessie en el último cap, se trata de que hubiera pasado si Bella se hubiera quedado embarazada más tarde, Nessie sale en la secuela.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	13. Mama

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Mamá

**BPOV**

_Tarareó mi nana y me quedé dormida en sus brazos._

Me desperté estirada boca abajo. No entendía nada.

- Buenos días- escuché a Edward decirme.

Abrí un ojo y observé que estaba en el comedor.

Claro, no teníamos cama.

Abrí el otro ojo y me sobresalté por la manera en que estaba.

Edward estirado debajo mío y yo encima suyo a horcajadas con cada pierna a sus lados.

Me incorporé y quedé sentada encima de él.

- ¿He estado así toda la noche?- le pregunté con vergüenza de que nos hubieran visto.

- La gran parte si- me respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

- Buenos días- le dije y lo besé.

- Muy buenos- me dijo cuando se separó para dejarme tomar aire.

Continuamos besándonos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

- ¿Os importaría dejar de transmitirme lujuria?- nos dijo Jasper.

Me separé de él pero continuó encima de él.

Al final vino toda la familia.

- Va poneos en una posición decente delante de vuestro padre- dijo Carlisle y lo hicimos.

- Me fastidia mucho no tener cama- le dije en su oreja.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Después de un minuto, vino Alice con una caja enorme.

- Papa mamá, creo que lo que hay aquí os va a sobrepasar, mejor es que no preguntéis- dijo Alice.

- Alice, ¿por qué lo encargaste?- le dijo Edward sabiendo lo que pensaba.

- La verdad fue un impulso- dijo Alice mientras se mordía el labio.

Abrió la caja y estaba llena de vibradores de todos los colores.

Me puse muy roja.

- Alice, ¿qué harás con eso?- le pregunté.- Hay más de 100.

- Los regalaré- me dijo y me miró con cara malévola, suerte que Esme y Carlisle se habían ido.- Solo quería saber como eran.

- Este para vosotros- nos dijo Alice, con uno de color azul en las manos.

- No- chillé- Edward no se te ocurra coger uno de esos.

- ¿Por qué Bella?- preguntó Emmett.- A lo mejor a él le gusta.

- Me es igual, con mi torpeza acabaría herida o algo por el estilo- dije sonrosándome.- Además no me gusta.

Lo dejaron estar y nos fuimos a vestir a nuestra habitación.

- ¿Por qué estas enfadada Bella?- me dijo Edward sacándose los pantalones y quedándose en boxers.

- No estoy enfadada, solo pensativa. ¿Piensas que necesitamos algún juguete de esos Edward? ¿No estás satisfecho con tu vida sexual?- me acerqué a él.

- Claro que no necesitamos nada, y estoy que me muero con mi vida sexual, por primera vez tengo una y es realmente maravillosa- me dijo y me besó.

El beso comenzó ligero pero después abrí mi boca y su lengua jugó con la mía.

En poco tiempo los dos quedamos desnudos.

Puso una colcha debajo de su alfombra y la verdad era cómoda.

Me pudo debajo de él y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

- No sabes lo maravillosa que eres Bella en estas situaciones, solo tú consigues que mi corazón vuelva a latir- me dijo y bajó hacia mis pechos y los lamió y acarició ganándose un gemido de su parte.

Cuando acabó con el trabajo de mis pezones bajo hasta mi vientre y lo beso tiernamente.

Bajó más y se encontró con mi intimidad.

Primero le dio unos masajes con los dedos, pero después introdujo su lengua frotándola con mi clítoris.

Llegué al orgasmo y grité su nombre.

Volvió a mi boca y pude notar mi esencia en la suya.

- Te amo- me dijo mientras se introducía dentro de mí.

- Te amo- le dije entre sus labios que me silenciaban fuertes gemidos.

Comenzó un ritmo rápido y cada embestida era un gemido de parte de los dos.

Cambiamos las posiciones y me quedé encima de él.

Comencé otro ritmo diferente, más lento y más profundo.

Esto hizo que Edward cerrara los ojos de placer y me gustaba hacerle sentir este tipo de cosas.

Me vine un segundo antes que él y noté como mi interior explotaba en miles de pedacitos.

Me quedé encima de él un rato más.

- ¿Tu madre no venía mañana?- me dijo.

- Si- le respondí.

- Pues ya está aquí- me dijo y me levanté de golpe.

- ¿No nos habrá escuchado?- le pregunte.- Me voy a morir de la vergüenza.

Me comencé a vestir con una falda y una camiseta a tirantes y unas sandalias.

- No, Esme se la llevó a ver todo el bosque que tiene como jardín- me dijo, él ya estaba vestido.

- ¿Y que le digo ahora?- le pregunté.

- Alice le ha dicho que aún estábamos durmiendo- me dijo ayudándome a parecer normal.

- Bien- le dije.- Me deberás una cosa esta noche- le dije le los labios- aún no había acabado contigo.

- ¿Solo una?- me preguntó.

- Eso depende de lo bien que te portes hoy- le dije.- Por favor controla a Emmett.

Bajé de las escaleras y justamente Reneé estaba entrando.

- Mamá- le dije corriendo a recibirla.

- Hola Bells, te he echado mucho de menos- me dijo abrazándola.

Desayunamos (mi madre y yo, los otros ya habían desayunado ¬¬') y Alice nos dijo que nos llevaría de compras a toda la familia.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice se puso como loca mirando todas las marcas.

Por lo menos me probé 50 prendas que las compraría, con la excusa que cuando me vaya a estudiar tendré más ropa.

Mi madre se compró unos pantalones muy bonitos.

Llegamos a la sección de lencería y todos incluso Edward me miraron.

- Vale- les dije- os pillo, compraré algo.

A mi madre no le gustaba esta sección y Alice como buena anfitriona le acompañó a los complementos.

- Edward y Bella, tenéis la tarea más importante en vuestras manos. ¿Bella serás capaz de probarte todas las cosas que te diga Edward? ¿Edward serás capaz de escogerle o ayudar a Bella las prendas?- los dos dijimos si y me moría de vergüenza, estaba mi madre delante.- Quiero ver mínimo 20 prendas.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de lencería de encaje.

- Sabes me da mucha vergüenza estar aquí, todas las chicas nos están mirando-le dije.

- A mi me da más vergüenza que a ti, soy un chico- me dijo bajito.

Edward fue escogiendo varios modelos que a mi también me gustaban.

- Bella, este seguro- me dijo y me cogió para que lo viera.

Era un camisón muy corto de seda de color azul claro.

Lo cogió y observé que Edward tenía los dos brazos llenos de prendas diminutas.

- Mi misión ya ha acabado- me dijo.

- Ni lo sueñes- le dije y lo "arrastré" hasta el probador más grande.

Entramos y comencé a desvestirme.

- Bella, creo que esto no es adecuado dado el lugar donde estamos, no crea que me pueda controlar mucho- me dijo sentándose en una silla que había.

- ¿Te has podido controlar hasta hace unos meses y ahora no?- le pregunté

- Hace unos meses tu no estabas con lencería de encaje que me excita mucho y desnuda- me dijo.- Aunque también me excitabas mucho, pero como no sabía que se sentí ese placer, no lo podía añorar.

- Vale, será rápido lo prometo- le dije.

Primero me probé su favorito.

- Este lo compramos, tengo ganas de podértelo arrancar- me dijo en plan seductor y me reí.

Se levantó rápidamente y me beso.

Se separó y se volvió a sentar.

- Te lo decía en serio- me dijo.

Me probé otros veinte, todos mirados desde diferentes ángulos por Edward.

Me comencé a reír por lo que estábamos haciendo.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- me preguntó

- Nunca me había imaginado en un probador de ropa de satén y tú diciéndome que me ibas a comer a besos esta noche- le confesé.

- No soy tan anticuado Bella, me gusta que te pongas esas cosas, me encanta que lo hagas porque se que lo haces por mí- me dijo Edward.

Acabamos de comprar casi toda la lencería que había y nos reunimos con los demás.

Volvimos a casa y comimos, esta vez tuvieron que hacer que comía y tiraban las cosas en sus bolsos puestos estratégicamente.

Al llegar la tarde, mi madre se tenía que ir, pero antes tenía que hablar conmigo.

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar.

- Bella, eres muy feliz- me dijo, no me lo preguntaba.

- Si, soy muy feliz- le dije.

- Pienso que es hora de tener una charla de chicas-me dijo.

- Mamá, que estoy casada- le dijo, no se si servía de excusa.

- ¿Y?-me dijo, quería hablar conmigo de ese tema…

- Vale, hazlo deprisa- le animé a que lo sacara de golpe.

-¿Ya os cuidáis?- me preguntó.

- Si mamá- le dije.

- ¿Ya os cuidabais?- me preguntó.

- ¿Qué?- no la entendía.

- Ya sabes, ahora estás casada y algún día supongo que no de aquí mucho querréis ampliar la familia, pero también es importante que tomaran precauciones antes- me dijo.

- Mamá, por eso no te preocupes, nosotros nunca habíamos practicado el sexo antes de la boda- no me daba vergüenza hablar de eso a mi madre, es como si hablara con Esme.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- me preguntó, no se lo creía.

- Eso, nosotros llegamos al acuerdo de llegar hasta la boda puros, ya que ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien, decidimos llevar las cosas en orden, Edward está chapado a la antigua- le dije y se rió.- Así el día de la boda sería una noche muy especial.

- Me agrada saber que han sido muy responsables.

Llegamos a la casa y mamá se tuvo que ir, dijo que pasaría a saludar a Charlie y se iría.

Cené y Edward y yo continuamos lo que habíamos dejado a medias esta mañana.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, no sé a vosotras, pero a mi me encantaria que Edward me comiera a besos y que me arrancara la ropa, jajajajajaja

Siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero no se a vosotras, a mi no me iba fanfiction, ni a una amiga mia tampoco… asi que no pude actualizar =(

Pero aquí teneis el cap =)

**Mil gracias a:** AtalCullen, Bea the Dark Angel, Roxy, yolabertay, isa-21, Zoe Hallow, Tast Cullen, delitah cullen, Juls Cullen, BiteMeNOW, Mela, Jos WeasleyC, klaxi, emilia, lexa0619, duquezza, mAr Withlock Black.

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	14. Universidad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Universidad

**BPOV**

_Me sorprendió como el tiempo pasaba volando._

_Mañana comenzábamos la universidad._

_Ayer por la noche llegamos a esta casa que estaba relativamente cerca de la universidad._

_Edward me explicó que en realidad esta casa era suya al 100%, se la compró cuando estaba estudiando medicina y tubo que arrastrar a su familia hasta aquí._

_La casa era más pequeña que la de Forks, con un solo piso y cuatro habitaciones._

_La cocina era lo más pequeño, claro ellos no la utilizaban._

_El comedor era grande, con un piano, como no._

Me desperté y estaba un poco desorientada, hasta que recordé dónde estaba.

Me llegó a la memoria como había llegado hasta aquí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba tan cansada que me tiré en la cama y me dormí al segundo.

Abrí completamente los ojos y Edward no estaba conmigo.

Fui hasta el comedor.

- Lo siento, pensaba venir ahora para que cuando te despertaras estuviera a tu lado- me dijo y corrió a recibirme con un beso en la frente.

- No te preocupes- le dije.

- Me he pasado la noche arreglando la casa, ahora ya esta lista para vivir, la he limpiado de arriba abajo- me dijo.

- ¿Qué?- le dije con desaprobación- Ahora me siento fatal de no haberte ayudado.

- No seas tonta, no me puedo cansar- se rió.

- Necesito una ducha- le dije, dándome cuenta que estaba vestida con la ropa de ayer- y tu también, estás cubierto de polvo- le dije y me sonrió feliz.

Me fui hacia la ventana para abrirla y entró un Sol radiante.

- ¡Qué bien!- dije y Edward levantó su ceja.- Hace sol.

- Y eso quiere decir…- comenzó Edward para que acabara la frase.

- Quiere decir que hoy no nos moveremos de casa y haremos lo que YO quiera- le dije jugando con él.

- ¿Yo no puedo decidir?- me preguntó herido.

- No, tengo miedo que te pongas en plan moralista y entonces me enfadaría contigo- le dije riendo.

Antes de ducharnos desayuné mucho, hoy no quería que nada nos molestara, ni mi condición humana así que me hinché en el desayuno.

Nos duchamos muy sensualmente y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación en toallas.

- Me pregunto una cosa- comencé.

- Me pregunto que te preguntas- me dijo jugando.

Me acerqué a él y acaricié su pecho.

- Soy una adolescente recién casada Edward, ¿sabes lo que quiero hoy?

- Mmm… ¿yo tengo algo que ver, es decir, me vas a necesitar o me voy a tener que ir? Me resulta frustrante no saber lo que piensas- me dijo haciéndose le inocente pero quitándome la toalla de encima.

- Si no sabes lo que quiero, ¿por qué me quitas la toalla?- le dije retándolo.

- Por que si sé lo que quiero yo- me respondió y sonreí antes de que me comenzara a besar apasionadamente y recostarme sobre la cama.

Comenzó a sonar me móvil.

- Debe de ser Alice, si no lo cojes no parará de llamar, créeme- me dijo y fui a cogerlo, pero vine a la cama antes de contestar.

- Hola Alice- le dije fingiendo entusiasmo, me había cortado en un momento…

- Hola Bella, ¿qué tal el viaje?- me dijo.

Iba a contestar, cuando Edward me lamió mi cuello muy sensualmente y se me escapó un gemido.

- Noo- le dije de una manera muy feliz a Edward quien se rió.

- No el qué – me dijo Alice.

- No te lo decía a ti Alice, el viaje ha ido muy bieeeeen- la voz me tembló cuando su lengua se deslizó por uno de mis pechos.

- No estarás…- dijo Alice.

- No, solo que tu hermano se está pasando de lista y no me deja hablar contigo- le dije y se me escapó un gemido bajo.

- Bella, intenta no gemir, mientras hablas con Alice- perfecto Emmett se había apoderado del teléfono.

- Emmett- tuve una idea y comencé a fingir un orgasmo.

Le colgué.

- Edward, yo nunca te he hecho eso cuando estás hablando- le dije enfadada.

- Mi móvil nunca está encendido cuando hay algo interesante que hacer- me dijo.- Esta noche llamará Emmett para reírse de tu "orgasmo"- me dijo.

- No tuve elección- le dije y lo comencé a besar, me respondió y abrió su boca para que pudiera acariciar su lengua con la mía.

Se giró y quiso estar encima de mí.

- No- le dije y paré de besarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó alarmado.

- Hoy mando yo – le dije y se rió.- Hablo en serio, esta vez tengo yo todo el poder.

- Eres tan adorable cuando te enfadas- me dijo.

- Pues déjame ser más adorable aún y ponte debajo de mí.

Lo hizo y volvió a girarse.

- ¿Contenta?- me preguntó ahora que yo estaba arriba.

- Ni te lo imaginas- le dije y le besé el pecho.

Se comenzó a reír, y después la risa se convirtió en carcajadas.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?- le dije apartándome de él.

- Solo me ha venido a la memoria una cosa que dijiste hace poco, y la verdad es gracioso dadas las circunstancias- me dijo.

- Perfecto Edward, te doy un premio, has conseguido que me enfade estando muy cachonda- le dije y fui hacia el comedor.

- ¿Acabas de decir cachonda? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que dijeras esas cosas- dijo sorprendido detrás de mi.

- Eso ríete más, ya me siento fatal de que no consiga excitar a mi marido, y ahora me dices esto, estás ganando el récord mundial de cómo hacer deprimir a un humano en tiempo récord- le dije enfadada.

- ¿Me perdonas si te explico lo que he recordado?- me dijo triste.

-¿Estás triste?- le pregunté.

- Ni te lo imaginas, no lo he hecho a propósito, me he acordado de algo y me ha hecho reír por la comparación de ahora, no sabía que te haría sentir tan mal- me dijo acorralándome entre el piano y él.

- Si me lo explicas puede que te perdone…- le dije.

- Te acuerdas el día que hice que Alice te secuestró por orden mía mientras yo estaba de caza, el día que dijiste que la cama era innecesaria y todo eso…- comenzó

- Si- le contesté.

- Pues me dijiste que algún día te daría una combustión espontánea por mi culpa. Ahora me he dado cuenta que casi la tengo yo mientras me besabas el pecho, y me ha hecho gracia la comparación de que ahora me decías "hoy mando yo" de una forma tan sexy que quien diría que ese día de ibas a combustionar- acabó de decirlo y me reí.

- Vale, casi estás perdonado, tiene su gracia- le dije.

- Dos cosas más- me dijo.- Primera antes has dicho que no me excitas, pero eso es una mentira muy grande Bella, si con solo un roce tuyo ya me tienes excitado, además te veo muy sexy enfadada y ahora estás desnuda, no sabes todo el control que estoy utilizando para no llevarte a la habitación y hacerte el amor, pero hoy tienes tu el poder- me dijo y me besó suavemente.- Y la otra ¿qué quieres decir con casi?

- Quiero decir que te otorgo el turno de mandar solo esta vez, pero no te acostumbres- le dije.

- Gracias- me respondió y me comenzó a besar muy apasionadamente, me cogió de la cintura y me subió encima de él, con mis piernas a su lado, y me sentó encima del piano.

Bajo su boca hasta mis pechos y los acarició dulcemente con su lengua.

Mientras estaba su boca en mis pechos, una mano suya bajó hasta mi intimidad y la masajeó.

Puse mis manos en su cabello y comencé a gemir descontroladamente.

Tuve un orgasmo muy fuerte.

Edward me miró a los ojos y me ruboricé mucho por lo que me estaba haciendo.

- ¿Estoy perdonado?- me preguntó inocentemente.

- Creo que si, aunque lo podrías mejorar- le dije y un instante después se metió en mi.

- Ed…Edward- intentaba decirle gimiendo- el pia…piano- tenía miedo de que lo rompiera.

- Estoy bajo control- me dijo y disminuyó su marcha.

Me volvía loca cuando hacía movimientos lentos, porque se sentían mil veces más.

Tuvimos un orgasmo, pero él no se retiró mientras nos calmábamos, así que para mi sorpresa comencé a notar una cosa extraña dentro de mí.

Nunca antes lo había sentido, hasta que supe que era.

Comencé a gemir descontroladamente, casi gritando.

Después él también gimió, como pocas veces había escuchado.

Un segundo orgasmo y sin hacer nada.

Esta vez se separó de mí y me cogió en brazos hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

Me recostó encima de él como muchas veces dormía.

- ¿Lo has hecho a posta? ¿O sea sabías que pasaría un segundo orgasmo?- le pregunté sorprendida.

Se rió suavemente.

- Si lo he hecho para que tuvieras un segundo orgasmo. Pero no sabía que también lo podía tener yo. Eso me da muchas cosas en que pensar- me dijo y comenzó a pensar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- le pregunté se suponía que no tenía experiencia.

- Porque estudié medicina y cuando estudiamos la anatomía de la mujer, nos explicaron que os podéis recuperar de un orgasmo en segundos si después del acto sexual no se separan. Así que tendrían un segundo orgasmo, más fuerte que el primero- me dijo riendo- pero se supone que yo no podía tener, ya que nosotros nos recuperamos entre 10 o 20 minutos, pero claro, supongo que para los vampiros es diferente. Además verte así hace que tenga un orgasmo sin hacer nada- me dijo y me besó.

Le comenzó otra vez la risa tonta.

- Si que andas fino hoy- no se paraba de reír.

- ¿Quieres que te explique por que me río?- me dijo.

- Siempre quiero que me lo expliques todo.

- Hace exactamente tres meses, mientras Alice estaba planeando nuestra boda en el comedor, te pusiste recostada encima del piano y por primera vez tuve una fantasía erótica contigo, tu y yo en el piano- me dijo.- Entonces me pasé el día frustrado porque me dije a mi mismo que eso nunca podía ser, que eras humana y débil y que a parte de nuestra noche de bodas no podría pasar nunca más porque era peligroso- se rió más.

- ¿Solo has fantaseado conmigo una vez?- le pregunté.

- Nooo- me respondió.- Esa fue la primera vez que dejé concientemente llegar hasta el final de mi fantasía- continuó- y me asusté mucho, nunca había tenido esos pensamientos.

- Bien- le dije.- Estoy orgullosa de ti y de que tu primera fantasía fuera conmigo Edward Cullen- le dije y me besó.

- ¿Estás lista señora Cullen?- me dijo- Hoy te toca mandar a ti si no he entendido mal.

- Me estoy acostumbrando a que me llamen así- le dije.

- En la universidad te llamarán así, te inscribí como Cullen para que ningún chico dudara de que no eras mía- me dijo.

- Bien, lista- le dije y me senté encima de él y lo besé con pasión antes de montarme sobre él.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Parecen unos conejos, no piensan en otra cosa, jajajajaja

Espero que os haya gustado el cap =)

Como fue mayoría en los reviews, intentaré localizar a Edward para que nos arranque la ropa a todas, jajajajajaja

**Mil gracias a:** Tast Cullen, Mela, NinnaCullen, isa-21, Maryol Withlock Cullen, Zoe Hallow, delitah cullen, BiteMeNOW, yolabertay, klaxi, AtalCullen, duquezza, lexa0619, Bea the Dark Angel

Por cierto chicas, mañana no podré actualizar… tengo mucho que estudiar, así que nos leemos el lunes

Una cosa mas… para las que leéis "Mi ¿mejor amigo?" no puedo actualizar por que no tengo el cap, pero estos los tengo en un pen, lo digo para aclarar el por que de que no actualice

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	15. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Comienzo

**BPOV**

- Bella- Edward me estaba despertando- Bella si no te despiertas llegaremos tarde- me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios.

Era curioso cómo me había acostumbrado a dormir encima de él, aunque era duro y frío, para mí era el mejor lugar dónde dormir.

Me comencé a reír por la manera en que dormía.

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?- me preguntó curioso.

- De la forma en que duermo, ¿te molesta qué esté encima de ti?- le pregunté sin abrir los ojos.

- No, me encanta que duermas así- me respondió.

- Mmm…tengo sueño y es por tu culpa- le dije y él se rió.

- Por lo menos tienes sueño por una buena causa- me dijo

Es que ayer no paramos y lo digo en serio.

Después del piano comenzamos en nuestra habitación, después en cada pared de la casa, en la cocina, en el sofá, en todos los sitios que se os puedan ocurrir.

Abrí un ojo y pude verle como me sonreía.

-Y tu decías que no te podías controlar…- le dije bromeando.

- Me equivoqué, y pensar que en la isla me prometí no volverte a tocar…- me dijo triste.

- ¿Qué?- estaba desconcertada.

- Si, la primera vez como te hice daño me dije a mi mismo que hasta tu transformación nada, pero me lo pusiste muy difícil- me dijo.

Después de abrir el otro ojo me incorporé y me quedé sentada encima de él.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante unos minutos y teniendo una sonrisa tonta, hasta que sus ojos fueron bajando hasta mis pechos.

Aproveché el momento y lo besé.

- Buenos días- le dije.

- Muy buenos, pero yo de ti no bajaría más- me dijo y miró hacía mi sexo donde estaba sentada.

Me di cuenta que estábamos desnudos y que casi nos rozábamos y además él estaba excitado.

- Lo siento, supongo que no da tiempo…- comencé.

- Para nuestra desgracia no, te he despertado un poco tarde, solo da tiempo a ducharnos- me dijo.

- Vale, pero cuando lleguemos tenemos cosas pendientes- le dije y nos fuimos hacia la ducha.

Nos duchamos y desayunamos.

Después del desayuno me senté en el sofá.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?-me preguntó.

- Si, me debo de haber mareado comiendo tan deprisa- le contesté.

Cogimos los libros de las asignaturas que en teoría nos tocaban.

-¿Cuántas veces has ido a la universidad?-le pregunté cuando llegamos.

Era un lugar hermoso y muy grande con muchos jardines alrededor.

- 53 veces- me dijo.

- Uaalaaa- le dije y se rió.

Entramos en una clase muy grande, donde había por lo menos 50 personas.

No me gustó nada que las chicas miraban a Edward, pero yo sabía que él solo me miraba a mí.

Nos sentamos al final del aula y entro un profesor.

- Buenos días, seré vuestro encargado de curso, para cualquier pregunta o queja- comenzó y después soltó un rollo sobre las normas y las asignaturas, hasta que presté mucha atención en algo que me llamó la atención.

- Esta semana han aprobado una nueva ley que obliga a todas las universidades hacer mínimo un deporte obligatorio con una hora a la semana, así que tendréis que escoger un deporte y hacer una hora a la semana.

Continuó su rollo y al final pasó lista por si había alguna baja a última hora.

- (….), Edward Cullen Measen- dijo el profesor.

- Si-le contestó aburrido.

- Isabella Cullen Swan – dijo el profesor.

- Si- le contesté.

Se acabó la clase y teníamos dos horas de descanso hasta la siguiente.

Nos fuimos hasta el comedor y Edward cogió dos asientos. Me fui para coger algo de comer.

- Isabella- escuché que me llamaban por detrás me giré y habían tres chicas que me sonreían.

- Bella- les dije.

- Estamos en la misma clase- comenzó una de ellas- y no hemos podido evitar ver que tu hermano está buenísimo- que descarada.- Por eso te queríamos decir que si nos lo podrías presentar y ayudarnos a tener una cita con él, es que se ve tan caliente, pues queríamos…- me estaba enfadando mucho, estaban siendo muy directas.

- No creo que eso pueda pasar nunca- les corté.

- O no te pongas así, ya sabemos lo protectoras que son las hermanas…- dijo otra.

- No, no es eso, es que él ya está con otra- les dije.

-¿Qué? ¿No nos mentirás?- dijo la que me había hablado primero.

- ¿Yo mentiros?- les dije.

- Bueno supongo que no durarán nada porque el ahora está estudiando y todo eso, al final va a tener que saciar la necesidad de tener a alguien en la cama- no me lo podría creer, eran muy maleducadas.

- fijaos en su mano izquierda, tiene un anillo-comencé y la miraron. Edward me miró y levantó su mano izquierda y movió el dedo dónde había un anillo.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntaron

- Es que está casado –les dije y abrieron la boca.

- ¿Con quién?- me preguntaron.

Levanté mi mano y les enseñé el anillo.

- Conmigo- les dije. - Y voy a ser la única que voy a compartir cama con el por el resto de la eternidad- les corté y me fui.

Cuando llegué a la mesa con mi manzana que había cogido hice que se levantara y que saliéramos a fuera.

- Me estoy poniendo enferma- le dije.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó divertido.

- Porqué donde vayamos todas van detrás de ti, y esta vez ha sido la peor, solo imaginarte con otra que no sea yo me dan ganas de llorar- le dije y nos sentamos en el césped que había.

- No seas tonta Bella- me dijo y me acercó a su regazo.

- Tu sabes que tu eres a la persona que más amo en este mundo, y esas chicas me aborrecen porque solo quieren una cosa, y en verdad no se dan cuenta que las podría matar por decirte esas cosas tan directamente. Contando que en verdad son unas desgraciadas- me dijo y me besó tiernamente.

- Te amo- le dije y le besé.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunté- Tenemos dos horas por delante.

- Quiero hacer cosas con mi mujer- me dijo, y yo me ruboricé.- No, ahora lo necesito- me dijo tocándome la mejilla sonrosada. -No puedo verte así – se acercó a mi oreja- y no entrarme ganas de hacerte el amor una vez tras otra. - Me encanta que digas esas cosas y que no sea yo la que parezca una ninfómana- le dije y se comenzó a reír fuerte- pero con dos horas no hay tiempo a nada. ¿Por qué no miramos todo el campus?- le pregunté

- Vale- me dijo y nos levantamos- pero ahora eres la que me debe cosas a mí.

Me ruboricé aún más y fuimos a pasear.

- ¿Qué clase toca después?- le pregunté con pereza.

- Deporte, siento que tengas que pasar por eso. ¿Qué deporte vas a escoger?- me preguntó dándome el folleto de deportes.- Yo seguramente me cogeré atletismo- me dijo contento.

- Pues entonces yo también, así estaremos juntos- le dije- pero me caeré mucho- le dije haciendo un puchero.

- No importa, intentaré cogerte siempre- me dijo, toqué el tronco de un árbol y me hice un pequeño corte.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa- le dije y le enseñe el dedo.

- ¿Qué es?- me preguntó ansioso y me cogió el dedo.

- Si me caigo es muy posible que sangre, y no quiero que pases un mal rato como ahora.

- No seas tonta ni aunque estuvieras con una herida abierta en canal y vomitando sangre, me podría contener, ya no quiero tu sangre. Te amo mucho más de lo que quiero beber- me dijo con una sonrisa y cogió mi dedo con un poco de sangre y se lo metió en su boca.

Lo chupó y me quedé helada.

- Lo ves, puedo saborear tu sangre y estoy en perfecto control, puedo parar cuando quiera- me dijo y me devolvió el dedo.- Por cierto sabes fenomenal- añadió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, por amarme más- le dije y le besé.

Tuve que separarme porque el móvil estaba sonando.

- Emmett- comencé- tienes un grave problema, eres adicta a tu hermana pequeña, Rosalie se va a enfadar contigo si sigues obsesionado conmigo- le dije y pude escuchar como él y toda la familia se reía.

- Solo llamo por órdenes de toda la familia, quieren saber cómo te va, y quieren saber por qué Alice vio que Edward estaba saboreando la sangre, no es que se oponga, pero se quedó en shock al saber que aún quieres ser humana- me dijo.

- Diles a todos que estamos bien, que me gusta mucho todo y que la universidad es la cosa más aburrida que he conocido nunca, pero si Edward está a mi lado no pasa nada- le dije.- Y dile a Alice que me corté con un árbol y Edward para curarme me chupó la herida y ya está- le expliqué.

- Alice ya lo está escuchando- me dijo Emmett- a por cierto ¿qué hicisteis ayer que había sol?- me preguntó.

- En casa- le dije- Emmett, no empecemos…-.

- Si, ahora me lo dices, pero ayer tuviste un orgasmo hablando conmigo- me dijo y pude escuchar a Esme decir "dios santo Emmett, no intimides a tu hermana".

- No lo tuve, lo fingí para que colgaras, y ahora tengo cosas que hacer- le dije.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó con una resista.

- Voy a inspeccionar la anatomía de mi marido- le dije en broma.- Emmett, estoy en la universidad, voy a clase- le aclaré antes de que estallara la casa en carcajadas.

Colgué.

- Después hablaremos en casa- le dije a Edward quien me miró extraño.

Las dos horas se pasaron muy deprisa viendo todos los rincones del campus.

Llegamos al gimnasio de la universidad y nos tuvimos que apuntar a atletismo.

- Bien- dijo el profesor- ahora que todos están apuntados en una actividad, los de bolley bol, irán a las pistas, los de tenis al césped, los de rítmica aquí y los de atletismo a las pistas de atletismo. Se os repartirá un equipo a cada uno para poder hacer deporte y los cambiadores serán compartidos por dos o tres personas por orden alfabético, confío que ya soy mayores y no protestareis- acabó el profesor.

Nos dieron el equipo y fuimos a ver dónde nos teníamos que cambiar.

Por suerte de los dos nos tocó compartir, ya que teníamos el mismo apellido.

Entramos los dos a la vez para cambiarnos, aunque los demás alumnos hacían turnos.

Comencé a quitarme la camiseta y Edward me detuvo.

- Lo podrías hacer menos sensualmente, me estás poniendo nervioso- me dijo en mi oreja.

- Vale- le dije pero quise jugar con él, así que comencé a desabotonar su camisa.

- Bella- me dijo en tono de protesta.

- Vale, ahora en serio- dije y me quité mis pantalones.

Edward me besó como un animal, pero con amor como siempre.

Estaba entre la pared del vestidor y él mientras que sus manos comenzaban a masajear mis pechos.

Cuando nos separamos, mi respiración estaba un poco excitada.

- No te olvides de respirar- me dijo riéndose.

- Eso no se vale, no me gustan las cosas a medias- le dije seria.

- Empezaste tú- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Desplegué mi equipo de deporte y no me lo creí.

- Edward, no me pienso poner esto- le dije enseñándoselo.

La ropa constaba de un top en la parte de arriba, que se cortaba al principio de las abdominales, y unos pantaloncitos cortos que solo tapaban un tercio de mi muslo, todo de color negro, me tuve que poner los típicos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla.

- No, esa no es ropa para una mujer casada- me dijo- pero te la vas a tener que poner.

Me la puse y me sentí desnuda.

- Te queda perfecta, estás sorprendentemente sexy- me besó.- Como vea a alguna chico babear, no sé si voy a poder evitar matarlo- me dijo.

- A ti también te queda bien, pero la única diferencia es que lo tuyo es normal y pobre de ti que mates a alguien, porque o si no yo tendría que matar a las chicas de esta mañana y no sabría hacerlo sola- le dije seria y se rió.

Fuimos a la pista de atletismo y comenzamos a calentar, me gustaba ver a Edward correr, aunque fuera a velocidad humana.

Cuando comencé a correr me sentía bien... Pero al cabo de un minuto me comencé a marear y me tuve que sentar. Me sentía mal, así que me cambié.

Como era la universidad, Edward se pudo ir conmigo.

Me fui al lavabo para arreglarme y vomité todo el desayuno que había tomado.

Después me sentí mejor, pero estaba rara.

Me encontré con él en el coche y fuimos hasta casa.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me sentía bien, así que cuando entramos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Edward se sentó en la cama y me lo quedé mirando.

Me puse a cuatro gatas en la cama y gateé hasta ponerme a su altura y lo besé.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó cuando me separé a falta de aire.

- Perfectamente, solo fue un mareo, y ahora hoy me debes muchas cosas- le dije y se tiró encima de mí.

No sabía lo que me había pasado antes, pero ahora solo importábamos Edward y yo.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Está a punto de aparecer…

Edward se lo tomará…

Bella dirá…

¿Qué pasará?

Aparte de que estos dos son como conejos, lo sigo diciendo, XD jajajajaja

**Mil gracias a:** roxy, NinnaCullen, AtalCullen, Beat the Dark Angel, isa-21, Tast Cullen, BiteMeNOW, JosWeasleyC, yolabertay, lexa0619, klaxi, Yuuuuus, Mela, Tatianitap, KStewMyHeroine

Chicas, siento no haberos devuelto los reviews, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me tiro mi tiempo contestándolos, jejejeje

En este cap si qe los contestare, ya que mañana tendré mas tiempo =)

Por cierto, si no he actualizado antes, es porque me he pasado toda esta semana en la cama con la gripe y anginas T_T solo me levantaba para ir al cole a hacer el examen qe me tocaba y volvia a casa…

Un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	16. Embarazada

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Embarazada

**BPOV**

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana.

Me sentía fatal.

Me levanté de encima de Edward y corrí hacia el lavabo donde vomité.

En tres segundos él estaba detrás de mí preguntándome si estaba bien.

- Si, ahora ya estoy bien, ayer también vomité, pero después siempre me siento mejor- le dije.

-Si quieres, te puedes volver a dormir- me dijo.

- No, me gustaría hacer otra cosa- le dije mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- ¿No te sientes mal?- me dijo mientras yo comenzaba mi faena y le besaba el pecho.

- No, ahora mismo no- le contesté mientras lo dirigía a la habitación.

Cuando se hicieron las ocho de la mañana, Edward me dijo que teníamos que irnos.

- ¿Te digo una cosa?-le dije mientras me vestía.

- Si- me contestó.

- Desde que vinimos aquí solo tengo ganas de hacer dos cosas.

- ¿Cuálas?- me preguntó.

- Vomitar y…- me daba vergüenza continuar.

- Y…- me dijo

- Y hacer el amor, si, no sé qué me pasa que quiero tener sexo a todas horas.

Se comenzó a reír.

- No pasa nada, lo del sexo me encanta, pero cuando llegue el viernes iremos a casa para que Carlisle te mire.

Y así llegó el viernes y ya me encontraba en Forks.

Las nauseas no paraban y cada vez duraban más.

Estaba en el comedor con toda mi familia.

- Bella, para saber que tienes mañana tendrás que venir al hospital, pero antes te tendré que hacer unas preguntas- me dijo Carlisle poniéndose a mi lado y dándome un abrazo.

- ¿Te importaría que te las hiciera ahora?- me preguntó. - Solo es para ir pensando de lo que podría ser- me preguntó.

- Si ahora, me es igual eso de la intimidad entre paciente y médico, me es igual si toda la familia escucha, contra antes mejor- le respondí.- Además si fuéramos al despacho sería lo mismo.

- Vale- comenzó Carlisle- ¿Has tomado alguna sustancia que tuviera mal sabor o en mal estado?- me preguntó.

- No, solo como lo que me cocina Edward o a veces yo.

- ¿Has estado en contacto con algún compuesto químico?

- No que yo sepa- le dije y miré a Edward quien dijo no.

- ¿Cuando te sientes mal?

- La peor parte por la mañana, siempre tengo muchas nauseas y mareos- le contesté.

- ¿Y el resto del día?- me preguntó.

- Nada, aunque los mareos también siguen un poco, pero se me pasa todo.

-¿Por qué crees que se te pasa?.

Me puse roja, sabía que se me pasaba por tener sexo con Edward.

- Mmm…- no sabía que decir así que miré a Edward quien habló.

- Sexo- dijo serio.

Emmett comenzó a reír.

- Emmett, no te rías de tus hermanos, que Bella está malita- le dijo Esme.

- ¿Duermes bien?

- No… se…- miré a Edward.

- Duerme fatal, solo se queda dormida en mis brazos si nos hemos pasado todo el día teniendo sexo, o si no, no se duerme hasta quedar satisfecha- dijo Edward, me asombraba mucho que lo dijera pero seguro que era por mi bien.

- ¿Todo el día?- preguntó Emmett- Pero si eres humana.

- Por eso también me preocupa sus impulsos, no creo que sea bueno para ella- le dijo Edward a Emmett.

- Se podría definir que solo tengo ganas de dos cosas: vomitar y sexo- les dije como hacía unos días le describí a Edward.

- Últimas preguntas: último ciclo menstrual-.

- Mmm…- pensé, hacía mucho de eso.- Dos meses- le dije segura.

- Bella, has estado con alguien que no sea con Edward o más bien ¿has estado con un humano?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué?- no podía creérmelo.

- Si te has acostado con un humano- dijo Emmett.

- Gracias Emmett por la traducción, ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?- no me lo cría- claro que no, no, no, no, no, no, NO- grité al final.

- Vale.

Me fui hasta mi habitación y me acosté enfadada por la última pregunta.

- Bella- dijo Edward mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba a mi lado

**-** Edward, ¿por qué me ha preguntado eso?- le dije.

- Porque muestras los síntomas de… de una embarazada- me dijo.

- Pero tú sabes…- no podía acabar.

- Bella, yo se que solo has estado conmigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ni se me habría acudido- me dijo y me besó tiernamente, pero el beso se convirtió en algo más y al final acabamos haciendo el amor durante toda la noche, y cuando digo toda la noche es toda.

A la mañana nos vestimos.

- Bella ¿no tienes sueño?- me preguntó Edward preocupado antes de bajar.

- No- le contesté.

Cuando bajamos, en el comedor solo estaba Emmett.

- Si ya me lo creo lo de solo vomitar y sexo, me he tenido que ir solo por la noche a hacer cualquier cosa que no sea escucharos, y es que tíos, os podríais controlar- nos dijo.

- Buenos días a ti también Emmett- le dije pasando de su comentario.

- ¿Dónde están?- le preguntó Edward.

- De caza, menos Carlisle que está en el hospital esperando a Bella- le contestó Emmett.

- Tengo una idea- le dije a Edward.- Ve de caza y yo iré con Carlisle, así estaré ocupada mientras estás fuera.

A Edward le pareció bien la idea y yo me fui hacía el hospital.

- Disculpe, tengo cita con el Dr. Cullen esta mañana- le dije a la recepcionista de Carlisle.

- Nombre por favor- me dijo.

- Bella, Bella Cullen- le dije y me miró.

- ¿Tengo el privilegio de conocer a una hija suya?- me preguntó emocionada.

- Si- le respondí.

- Ya puedes pasar, te está esperando.

Entré en su consulta.

- Hola- me saludó.

- Hola Carlisle- le dije.

- Me parece que ya se lo que tienes, no sé cómo se lo tomará Edward, por lo sobre protector que es y todo eso, pero no encuentro otra explicación- me dijo.

- Bien- le dije.

Me puso en una camilla y me pidió que me subiera la camiseta.

Me puso un líquido frío por la barriga y me di cuenta que me estaba haciendo una ecografía.

Al final suspiró muy fuerte.

- Bella, ¿puedes escuchar esto?- me dijo.

Escuché con atención y oí unos fuertes latidos que iban muy deprisa.

Me limpié y me senté en una silla que había.

- Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero sé lo que tienes y es rarísimo, pero es así- comenzó.

- Dilo ya, o me volveré loca- le dije, no aguantaba la presión.

- Bella, estoy al 100% seguro que estás embarazada- me dijo.

Me quedé helada, no me moví hasta que noté unos fríos brazos.

- Has podido escuchar el corazón del feto, lo que no me explico es como ya está tan desarrollado como para poderle escuchar el corazón, y también para que comiences a tener tripita- me dijo y me levanté.

Me subí la camiseta y pude ver que era verdad, no se me notaba mucho, pero estaba ligeramente abombado.

- Pero, yo solo he tenido sexo con un vampiro, hablando claro, se suponían que no podían tener hijos- le dije y me senté en sus rodillas, como si fuera Santa Claus.

- Se suponía pero a eso tengo una respuesta, si quieres os la explicaré cuando llegue a casa a todos para no tener que repetir- me dijo acariciándome la espalda.

- Vale, ¿pero ahora como se lo digo a todos?- le pregunté ansiosa.

- Primero díselo a Edward, y después a todos.

Me fui de la consulta y llegué a casa, solo estaba Emmett en el sofá.

Me fui corriendo a sus brazos y comencé a llorar.

Me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella, te has hecho daño?- me preguntó.

- N…no…- quería decir. Estuve unos cinco minutos llorando hasta que alcé la mirada.

- Lo siento por montarte una escena- comencé.

- No pasa nada, para eso están los hermanos- me dijo- ¿Por qué llorabas, estás triste?

- No, lloro de felicidad, pero a mi manera- le dije.- Después os lo explicaré a todos, pero antes tengo que hablar con Edward. ¿Sabes si vendrá pronto?- le pregunté.

- Debe estar a punto de llegar, no quería estar sin ti- me dijo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward entró por la puerta y Emmett se fue diciendo que quería cazar y me guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?- comenzó él, sentándose en el sofá.

- Ya sé lo que tengo, pero no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar- le dije y noté que me temblaban las piernas.

- Dímelo- me dijo ansioso.

No sabía cómo decírselo, así que lo único que hice fue levantar mi camisa y señalar a mi vientre.

- ¿Qué?- me dijo, no lo entendía.

- Edward, estoy embarazada- le dije al final.

Esperé que me dijera algo pero no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeaba, era una estatua.

Me sentí fatal.

Estuve mirándolo como no se movía durante media hora, hasta que toda la familia entró en casa.

Corrí a los brazos de Esme y lloré.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y Edward?- me dijo ella.

- Está…está… en el so…sofá…- le dije sollozando.

En ese momento pude ver como movía la cabeza y miraba a Carlisle.

- Si hijo- le dijo Carlisle.

- Reunión familiar- dijo Carlisle para todos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa toda la familia.

Edward se sentó a mi lado pero aún no me había mirado.

- Bella, comienza tu dando la noticia- me dijo Carlisle.

- Les tengo que decir que, que, yo, yo…estoy embarazada- les dije y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Rosalie- ¿Eso es posible Carlisle? ¿Es de Edward?-.

- Si a todo Rosalie- le dijo Carlisle.- Si es posible y el padre es él- dijo señalando a Edward.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó Alice.

- Si es posible, pero las vampiresas no se pueden quedar embarazadas, ya que sus óvulos no producen ciclos al estar congelados. En cambio, los hombres aún siguen teniendo el semen que tenían antes de ser transformados y como no es una cosa que necesita cambios, al contrario, estar en nuestro estado beneficia el esperma, pero a lo que iba, Bella a concebido y Edward es el padre- dijo Carlisle- pero también hay el hecho que Bella ya tiene el feto muy desarrollado, se le puede escuchar el corazón, por eso creo que el feto se desarrolla mucho más deprisa de lo normal, ella ya tiene la apariencia de una embarazada de tres meses para cuatro- dijo y acabó.

- ¿Qué harás?- me preguntó Esme maternalmente.

- Tenerlo- contesté con decisión.

- ¡No!- gritó Edward con voz de enfadado y me miró.

- Si, lo pienso tener.

- ¿Bella, estás loca? Te puede hacer daño- me dijo.

- Me es igual quiero tener el bebé- le dije tranquila.

- No es un bebé eso que tienes en tu vientre- me dijo.

- Si que lo es, tiene corazón, y lo quiero- le dije mientras empezaba a enfadarme.

- Si querías ser madre, porque te casaste conmigo, si sabías que no podía tener hijos- me dijo cuestionándome.

- Entonces me daba igual, pero ahora quiero ser madre.

- Pues hazte una in vitro, o acuéstate con un humano- me dijo cada vez levantado más la voz.

- ¡¿Qué?- le dije ahora gritándole, me calmé y continué- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío Edward, cómo puedes ser tan idiota para decirme eso?- no me lo creía- No quiero a cualquier bebé, quiero a este bebé, quiero un hijo tuyo, y ahora que hay la posibilidad…- no pude acabar porque me cortó.

- No soy frío, soy realista- me dijo.

- Me parece increíble, tendrías que estar contento, vas a tener un hijo y estás diciendo que aborte. Se te tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza. Sabes que yo siempre te he escogido: como amigo, novio, confidente, marido… Pero ahora de verdad te demuestro lo mucho que te amo, te escojo como padre de mi bebé, es la cosa más bonita que se ha vista en el mundo, una vida que nace de el amor de dos personas, pero tu…ahora me dices que…- no pude acabar y me fui a mi habitación.

Escuché como Emmett le gritaba "imbécil la has hecho llorar" y como alguien salía de la casa con furia.

Me eché a llorar hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Entra- dije rezando para que no fuera él, en estos momentos no quería verlo.

- Hola Bella, ¿podemos pasar?- escuché la voz de Rosalie.

- Si- les contesté sin fuerzas.

Pasaron a la habitación Alice, Esme y Rosalie, con una sonrisa en la cara que me hizo sonreír.

- Solo venimos a hablar contigo y ver cómo te sientes- me dijo Esme.

Las tres se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron a mi lado, Esme me envolvió en sus brazos y me acunó.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella?- me dijo Esme.

- Más tranquila ahora que habéis venido- confesé.

- ¿No tienes hambre?- me dijo Alice.

- No, no tengo hambre- le contesté.

- Bella, te venimos a decir que tanto como nosotras, Emmett y Carlisle, estamos de tu parte y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para llevar bien el embarazo- me dijo Rosalie.

- Gracias- les dije.

- Bella, no te preocupes por Edward, ya vendrás que vendrá con el rabo entre las piernas, lo que le pasa es que está muy asustado- me dijo Esme tranquilizándome.

- ¿Asustado? Pero si soy yo la que está embarazada- les dije.

- Ya pero él no quiere que salgas lastimada por el crecimiento del bebé- dijo Rosalie.

- El te amo mucho, más de lo que imaginas, y el simple hecho de perderte le hace añicos- continuó Alice.

- Pero yo solo quiero que acepte el bebé y que disfrute de ser padre- les dije comenzando a llorar.

- Ya se dará cuenta de eso, pero debes dejarle tiempo que reaccione- dijo Esme.

- Es que…es que…tengo miedo de que…de que me abandone otra vez, de que se vaya por mi bien, entonces sí que no sabría cómo sobrevivir, y con un bebé suyo… y sin nadie-y ahora sí, me puse a llorar.

- No seas tonta, nadie te va a abandonar y además nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado- me dijo Rosalie.

Cuando me calmé me estaba a punto de quedar dormida.

- Esme, ¿te importaría si hoy de quedas durmiendo conmigo? No quiero estar sola- le dije.

- Claro que me quedaré- me dijo.

- Alice, ya sé que esto no va conmigo, pero ¿mañana podríamos ir a comprar ropa pre-mamá?- le pregunte- Me haría mucha ilusión- le dije.

Se me acercó y me besó en las mejillas y la frente.

- Siii- me dijo eufórica.

Acto seguido me dormí de cansancio en los brazos de Esme y con Rosalie y Alice a mi lado.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Bella ya está embarazada…

y llegan los problemas por parte de Edward…

**Mil gracias a: **Mela, Triix2402, , delitah cullen, duquezza, Tast Cullen, BiteMeNOW, Zoe Hallow, isa-21, Tatianitap, klaxi, AtalCullen, yolabertay, lexa0619, Jos WeasleyC, Beat he Dark Angel

Os ha gustado?¿

Un review?¿

Chicas, ¿creéis qe podemos llegar a los 200 reviews?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	17. Felicidad

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Felicidad

**BPOV**

_- Alice, ya sé que esto no va conmigo, pero ¿mañana podríamos ir a comprar ropa pre-mamá?- le pregunte- me haría mucha ilusión- le dije._

_Se me acercó y me besó en las mejillas y la frente._

_- Siii- me dijo eufórica._

_Acto seguido me dormí de cansancio en los brazos de Esme y con Rosalie y Alice a mi lado._

Me desperté confundida, Edward no estaba conmigo…

Seguramente no lo vería en días.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté abriendo los ojos.

Aún estaban las tres en mi cama.

- Las ocho de la mañana- me dijo Esme dulcemente y acariciándome el pelo.

- Mmm… ¿Lleváis toda la noche aquí?- pregunté desperezándome.

- Si- contestaron las tres a la vez.

- ¿Ha llegado?- pregunté refiriéndome a Edward.

- No, todavía se debe de estar odiando en algún rincón- dijo Rosalie.

- Perfecto, ¿desayunamos y no vamos?- pregunté haciéndome la despreocupada, por lo menos tenía al resto de la familia.

- Si- dijo Alice mientras saltaba en la cama.

Desayuné y me encontré con Emmett y Carlisle en el comedor, estaban hablando.

- Buenos días Bella- me dijo Carlisle, quien se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenos días Bella- me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

- Hola- les dije a los dos.

- Bella, ¿te importaría que te midiera cada día para ver cuánto crece el bebé?- me preguntó.

- Claro, me encantaría saber cuánto crece- le dije contenta.

Desayuné y nos fuimos a Seattle, según Alice, así no nos encontraremos a ningún conocido y podremos comprar tranquilas.

Recorrimos todas las calles y Alice me compró ropa de 3 a 9 meses, en total había unas 30 bolsas y no exagero.

La verdad me lo pasé bien, me encantaba la idea de que me creciera la barriga.

Cuando acabamos con las compras fuimos a la tienda de lencería.

-Alice, sé que no voy a necesitar encaje, créeme, no va a dejar que lo toque nunca más- le dije triste.

- Nunca digas nunca-me dijo sonriendo y me dio esperanzas.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice vino a decirme si me gustaba una prenda.

Era un tanga de color rojo con un vampiro muy cuco en el centro de la parte de delante.

- Alice, me encanta- le dije.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo pondrás- me dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Llegamos a casa hacia las seis de la tarde.

Él todavía no había llegado.

Hice lo que Alice me dijo y me cambié de ropa interior.

La tarde se pasó tranquila, Emmett se portaba muy bien conmigo y me daba muchos ánimos.

Después cené y le di las buenas noches a mi familia.

Me recosté en la cama y comencé a fantasear de si sería niña o niño.

Me desperté sola y miré el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunta Edward. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

- Es tu habitación, haz lo que quieras- le contesté.

Entró y se quedó durante unos segundos parado mirándome.

Después se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- Bella…-comenzó.

- Edward, no tienes que decir nada ni hacer nada que no quieras- le dije cortándolo.

- No es eso, he estado pensando…- dijo- en cómo me siento realmente.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?- quise saber.

- Feliz- contestó.

-¿Por qué?- le dije- Ayer me estabas gritando y no querías al bebé y ¿estás feliz?- le dije, no entendía nada.

- Ayer fui un idiota, es que fue tan de repente… Y solo pensé en tu bienestar. No sabes cómo me sentiría si estás mal por mi culpa, por el bebé…- me dijo triste.

- Edward, la única forma de que este mal es si tú no estás a mi lado, entonces soy muy infeliz, no quiero que te vayas…

- No digas eso, nunca me iré- me cortó- y he estado pensando mucho… es que decirme que estás embarazada, me ha pillado desprevenido, nunca pensé que podría ser padre…Y sabiendo que el bebé crece deprisa, no creo que sea bueno para ti…

- Es bueno si el bebé es amado, y yo por mi parto lo ansío, no sé, imaginarme a un bebé nuestro hace que se me pare el corazón, pero si tu no lo quieres no voy a insistir, solo te pido que no te vayas-le dije.

- No seas tonta, yo también amo a este bebé, ¿cómo no lo querría si eres tú la madre? Es lo más dulce que he visto nunca. También ansío a este bebé, me agrada mucho la idea de verte con un vientre abultado y todo eso, pero tienes que entender que solo quiero que estés bien- me dijo y me arrastró hasta sus brazos.

- Ayer fuiste muy cruel diciendo que me acostara con un humano o me hiciera una in vitro, ¿te crees que podría hacer eso?- le dije.

- No, pero si querías un bebé me lo podrías haber dicho- me dijo.

- Solo quiero un bebé tuyo, ¿es difícil de entender?- le dije.

- La verdad es que si, no entiendo por qué quieres un bebé mío. Mírame, soy un monstruo- me dijo.

- Sabes, estabas a esto de que te perdonara por la escena de ayer- le dije marcando con mis dedos una cantidad pequeña- y ahora no solo no quieres a mi bebé, sino que no te quieres a ti mismo- acabé.

- Lo siento- se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.- Nuestro bebé, es nuestro, nos pertenece mitad y mitad, y si lo quiero.

- No tienes que decir algo que no es verdad- le dije comenzando a llorar.

- Es verdad, me encanta la idea de que tengamos la posibilidad de tener un hijo, yo también lo amo, no podría odiar a alguien que amas y menos si también es mío- me dijo y cambió de posición, se puso encima de mí y me limpió las lagrimas con besos.

- Lo siento-me dijo con un suave beso en los labios.- Lo siento- me dijo bajando con besos hasta mi vientre.

Me subió la camiseta dejando mi vientre al descubierto.

- Lo siento- me dijo y lo besó tiernamente por todos los rincones- os amo a los dos- me dijo y subió hasta mí y me besó seriamente.

Se me dibujó una sonrisa tierna en mis labios y luego en los de él.

- Bien- dije girándonos y poniéndome encima de él.

Se sentó respaldándose en la cabecera de la cama y yo me senté con las piernas en cada lado de su cintura.

- Edward, te tengo que dar una noticia- le dije intentando comenzar de nuevo.

- ¿Cuál es?- me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- No- me dijo.

- Vamos a ser papás- le dije con determinación.

- Oh… Bella, me has hecho el hombre vampiro más feliz del mundo- me dijo y me besó con pasión y emoción.

- Gracias por escogerme en todo- me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Después de estar abrazados un rato me soltó y yo le miré.

- ¿Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la parte que nos pertenece?-me dijo.

- ¿Qué?- no lo entendía.

- Como mitad del bebé es mío, me pido la parte derecha, así si da patadas en tu vientre en la parte derecha querrá decir que se comunica conmigo, la tuya es la izquierda- me dijo riéndose.

- Vale, pero yo me pido sus dos mejillas para comérmelo a besos- le dije.

- Me parece justo, pero su frente es mía.

Nos reímos un buen rato y me besó.

Le respondí con mucha pasión y comenzó a acariciarme los muslos y su boca bajó hasta mi cuello, el cual lo acarició con la lengua.

Estos roces siempre me hacían excitarme más, su lengua helada pasando por mi cuerpo caliente, me ponía a mil por hora.

Me quitó la camiseta y yo la suya.

Mi mano recorría sus abdominales mientras sus manos subían a mis pechos.

Le quité los pantalones y se estremeció ante el contacto de mis dedos en su elástico del bóxer.

Me quitó los pantalones y se quedó mirando mi tanga. Ya me había olvidado que había el vampiro.

- Me encanta esto- me dijo besando el vampiro.

- Mmm…- no podía pensar nada coherente.

- Bella, si te sientes mal avísame corriendo- me dijo preocupado.

- Tranquilo- le dije. Le quité sus bóxers y él me quitó mi ropa interior.

Primero se entretenía un poco en mis pechos, pero después, notando que estábamos preparados, se metió dentro de mí y comenzó una marcha lenta.

Aumentó la marcha hasta que llegamos los dos a la vez a un orgasmo explosivo con el que nos salieron muchos gemidos descontrolados.

Me pase un rato en sus brazos con nuestros cuerpos lo más entrelazados posibles.

- Mmm…estoy preocupado- me dijo.

- Que novedad- le dije riendo.

- Si. No ahora enserio, creo que el sexo no debe de ser bueno para el bebé, tiene sus riesgos- me dijo.

-¿Qué? Estoy dispuesta a pactar, pero no quiero prescindir de esto, no, no, no- le dije seria.

- Pactar… ¿el qué?- me preguntó.

- Vale, estoy de acuerdo en no hacer cosas arriesgadas como… las paredes, de pie, en el piano, en el suelo, en la ducha… Pero en la cama sí, porque es seguro a no ser que la vuelvas a romper- le dije y me reí.

- Vale me parece bien- me dijo y se rió conmigo pero después se puso muy tenso.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté.

- Hay visita y me acabo de dar cuenta, es que cuando estoy contigo dejo de oir a la gente de los alrededores y… lo siento… no me he dado cuenta- me dijo y se levantó.

- Vístete y le vamos a saludar- me dijo.

Me levanté y me fui al armario.

Escogí unos tejanos cómodos y me los intenté poner, pero la verdad es que me apretaban un poco.

- Que raro, ya no me entran bien- le dije.

Se giró con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Claro, cada día crece más- me dijo acariciando mi tripa.

- Me encanta que hagas esto- le dije poniendo la mano encima de la suya.

- Bien, porque pienso que seré como una lapa- me dijo sonriéndome aún más.

- Ten – me dijo dándome una falda pre-mamá de tres meses, no se notaba mucho, pero si te fijabas bien, allí estaba un abultadito vientre.

Me puse una camisa de manga corta y unos zapatos a conjunto.

El se vistió divinamente y salimos hacia de las escaleras cogidos de la mano.

Llegamos al comedor y estaba Jacob.

- Hola Jacob- le dije avergonzada, seguramente nos había escuchado…

- Hola Bella- me dijo y me dio un beso en la sien.

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunté.

- No sé como ha pasado pero la manada ya sabe…-me dijo y me miró a la barriga- que estás embarazada- me miró a los ojos y me sonrió- Felicidades ¿no?- me preguntó.

- Si, gracias- le dije y me fui a la mesa donde había mi desayuno.

- Bella, si ya estás embarazada, ¿Por qué no te abstienes de…?- comenzó y le corté.

- ¡Emmett! Ahora no que está Jacob y además- dije mirando a Carlisle.- No está prohibido, ¿no?- le pregunté.

- No- me dijo Carlisle.

- ¡Qué está Jacob!- dijo Emmett- Si el pobre se ha tenido que ir la gran parte del rato por lustra culpa- me dijo y Jacob estalló en carcajadas.

- Lo siento…- dije sonrojándome.

- Bueno- dijo Jacob- a lo que venía, la manada, no está muy contenta de no saber lo que podemos esperar del bebé, tienen miedo de que sea un vampiro descontrolado- dijo.

- No- comenzó Carlisle- de momento el bebé tiene corazón, si paras a la oreja lo podrá escuchar- dijo y Jacob prestó atención- Aunque va mucho más deprisa de lo normal, así sabemos que está vivo-.

- O sea que de momento es más humano que vampiro- dijo mirando a Edward.

- Si- le contestó él.

- Bueno, solo venía para eso y para saber si era verdad…- dijo Jacob y se levantó- supongo que todo está bien, por eso me tengo que ir- dijo esto y se despidió y se fue.

Desayuné y después todos me miraron divertidos.

- Medidas- me dijo Carlisle con una cinta métrica.

Me tomó las medidas de la cintura.

- Si, ya está completo como un bebé de tres meses- dijo y toda la familia tenía una sonrisa tierna en sus rostros.

- Bella, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- me dijo Rosalie.

- Mmm…- no sabía que quería hacer.

- ¿Podemos jugar al monopoli?- dije entusiasmada

- Si- me dijeron todos.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Este cap va dedicado a delitah cullen por ser mi review 200 =)

Parece qe Edward se lo ha pensado mejor, jajajajajaja

**Mil gracias a:** Mela, Roxy, CarlyCulleeen27, AilinSwaan, klaxi, AtalCullen, isa-21, lexa0619, AleCullenn, yolabertay, duquezza, Zoe Hallow, BiteMeNOW, delitah cullen, Tast Cullen, missju, KStewMyHeroine, Beat he Dark Angel, Jos WeasleyC, Tatianitap, fanieCullen

Bienvenidas a las nuevas =)

Un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	18. Primeras pataditas

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Primeras pataditas

**BPOV**

- ¿Por qué quieres jugar al monopoli?- me dijo Emmett mirándome raro.

- Puede que sea un antojo- le dije y se rió.

- Me gusta mucho jugar a juegos- dijo Esme, y me acordé de cuando jugamos al twister.

- Bien, pero como es un antojo tenemos que jugar en grupos de dos- dije.- Yo hago nuevas normas, porque individual seguro que me ganáis- lo dije y me sonrojé.

- Bien, lo echamos a suertes- dijo Alice.

- No- le respondí.- Escojo yo.

- Vale- dijo Esme emocionada.

- Bien. Yo quiero ir con… Jasper- dije y el vino y chocamos la mano.- Seguro que gano- dije y se rieron.

- Emmett va con…- no sabía con quien pegaba para jugar- Esme- dije y Esme fue a abrazarlo.

- Edward va con…- lo miré.

- Ten piedad- dijo con cara de dolor.

Me reí.

- Edward con Alice- les dije.

- ¿Por qué? Ahora perderé, no tiene sentido de la inmobiliaria- le dijo y se rieron.

- Y… Carlisle con Rosalie- acabé.

- ¿Estáis de acuerdo con la pareja?- pregunté.

- Si- dijeron.

Pusieron el tablero en la mesa y nos sentamos en parejas.

- ¿Qué personajes queréis ser?- dijo Carlisle

- Yo quiero ser un soldado- dijo Jasper.- Si a Bella no le importa- añadió.

- No me importa pero no hay soldados- le dije.

Me enseñó un soldado que tenía en su mano.

- Es que siempre que jugamos tenemos un personaje propio- me dijo Jasper.

- Bien- continuó Carlisle.- Bella y Jasper son los soldados- miró a Esme y Emmett.- ¿Y vosotros?- les preguntó.

- Seremos los cazadores- dijo Esme enseñando una pieza en que había tres personas con una estaca en la mano.

- Son…- comencé.

- Si, son cazadores de vampiros, es que son tan monos que no me importa que me quieran matar- dijo Esme y me reí.

- ¿Vosotros?- dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward y Alice- seremos las bolsas de la compra- dijo ella enseñando una figura de bolsas, a lo que Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bien- dijo Carlisle.- Nosotros seremos el tío Gilito.

El juego se desenvolvió bien, hasta que Edward y Alice comenzaron a estar en banca rota.

- Alice, ¿tienes que comprarlo todo?- le dijo Edward.

- Si, no lo puedo evitar, tengo que comprar todo lo que vea- le dijo.

- Si por lo menos las mantuvieras pero siempre las pierdes- le reprochó.

- Edward, no seas así- dijo Alice.

Al final llegaron a números rojos y decidieron abandonar.

- Bella- comenzó a decirme Jasper a la oreja- si no me dejas comprar nada perderemos, no es dinero de verdad- me dijo él.

Nos dieron un plazo de dos turnos para comprar algo y perdimos, fui incapaz de decidirme.

- No pasa nada Bella- me dijo Jasper.- Solo es un juego- me dijo pero no sé por qué comencé a llorar.- Bella- me dijo Jasper i me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- No sé qué me pasa… No puedo parar de llorar…- dije y miré a Carlisle.

- Segunda fase del embarazo- me dijo Carlisle.- Las náuseas han cesado pero ahora tienes las hormonas muy alborotadas.

- Vale…- dije sollozando.

- Pobre Edward- dijo Emmett.- Ahora será un esclavo sexual, si ahora tenía hormonas asesinas, imagínate ahora, yo te compadezco- le dijo.

- Bueno…- dijo Edward- no pasa nada…- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara- en verdad me gustan mucho sus hormonas.

Sentí unos deseos de tener sexo inmenso, es serio, esto me descontrolaba.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Jasper temblando.

- ¡Emmett!- dijo Alice.- Para de tener tantos deseos, pobre Jasper.

- Yo no soy…- dijo Emmett y miró a Rosalie.

- Yo tampoco- le dijo.

- Esme, no me pensaba eso de vosotros- dijo Rosalie.

- No si no somos…nosotros- le dijo y todos miraron a Edward.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él.

- Lo siento… soy yo…- dije poniéndome roja.- Mis hormonas me controlan- dije.

Emmett se comenzó a reír.

- No sabía que una humana tuviera tanto deseo, si hasta lo he notado yo- dijo.- Edward, ¿tu ya la satisfaces?- le preguntó.

- Claro- dijo exaltado.

- Es que, como no tienes práctica… y como nadie te explicó…- dicho esto Emmett se comenzó a reír tanto que deshizo el tablero del monopoli.

- Emmett- le dije- mira lo que has hecho- estaba triste.

- Lo siento Bella- me dijo con la cabeza baja.

- Bien como ya no se puede jugar, proclamo ganadores a Carlisle y Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Esme

- Porqué tu pareja ha destrozado el juego- le dije.

Ya era la hora de comer, pero la verdad no tenía hambre.

- ¿Carlisle, es normal que no quiera comer?- le dije.

- En verdad no, porque normalmente tienen mucha hambre, pero supongo que no hay nada normal en tu embarazo- me respondió.

- Igual que el padre- dijo Emmett.

- ¿Por qué te tienes que meter con él Emmett?- le pregunté.

- Porqué la verdad es que Edward es bastante rarito- dijo como si nada.

- Entonces yo también soy rarita- le dije.

- Tú… tú eres peor que él- dijo.- Mira, yo entiendo que el este atraído por ti, porque hueles bien, pero yo no entiendo cómo te enamoraste de alguien tan deprimido- me dijo.

- Emmett, no lo puedes entender porque eres cortito- le dije enfadada- y deja de meterte con nosotros, solo estás así porque sabes que Edward ahora es más bueno que ti en todo- le dije riendo.

- Eso es mentira- me dijo acercándose a mí.

- A, es verdad, antes en lo único que le superabas podía ser que tú tenías una vida sexual y el no, pero ahora que tiene una vida sexual y muy completa- le dije acariciándome la barriga.- Tienes miedo de que él sea mejor que tú en todo- le dije.

- Bella…- me dijo tranquilo- es imposible que sea más completa- me dijo.

- Mmm…-dije.- Te equivocas, porque nosotros le damos una utilidad- ahora me señalaba el vientre- y tu no, lo siento pero te ganamos- le dije y todos menos el se puso a reír.

Me pasé la tarde distraída oyendo tocar el piano a Edward.

Por la noche, me puse a ver la televisión.

Estaba sentada en su regazo con nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi barriga cuando noté un movimiento en esta.

Al principió me asustó porque nunca antes lo había notado pero después lo volví a notar.

Le miré a los ojos y vi un brillo, estaba lleno de amor y ternura.

- Oh- dije.

-¿Qué?- me dijo feliz.

- Está a tu lado- le dije.

- Bueno, no pasa nada puedo dejártelo- me dijo y me besó tiernamente.

- Ei- les dije a todos y me miraron.- Ha dado sus primeras pataditas- les dije y todos se pusieron de pié y me miraron tiernamente.

Me levanté a duros esfuerzos, estaba tan bien en esa posición…

- Sentaros – les dije señalando al sofá.

Me hicieron caso y todos se sentaron.

Me senté encima de Esme y le cogí las manos para ponerlas en mi vientre.

Noté otra patada.

- ¿Has notado?- le dije.

- Si- me dijo muy alegre.- Es muy hermoso.

La abracé y me quedé durante unos minutos más.

Me levanté y me senté encima de Jasper. También le cogí de las manos y las puse en mi vientre.

- ¿No se cansará?- me preguntó.

- Esperemos que no- le dije.

Cuando dio una patada se emocionó mucho.

-¡Oh!- me dijo.- Es la cosa más hermosa que he sentido nunca.

Me quedé un rato más e hice la misma acción con Alice.

Ahora dio muchas patadas.

- No para, me encanta mi sobrinito- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanté e hice lo mismo con Rosalie, Emmett y Carlisle.

Después vi que era muy tarde y me levanté.

- Lo siento, pero tengo sueño- dije y miré a Edward.

Cada miembro de la familia me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la barriga y diciéndome buenas noches.

Subimos a la habitación y nos pusimos el pijama.

- Sabes, me encanta que el bebé te de pataditas- me dijo cuando me puse en sus brazos para dormir.

Le cogí las manos y como antes las entrelacé y las puse en mi barriga.

- Te amo- le dije.

- Te amo- me dijo con un suave beso.

Me dormí escuchando las risitas de Edward cada vez que notaba a nuestro hijo.

* * *

Hola chicas!

A qe Edward es adorable?¿ jejejejejejeje

Parece qe toda la familia está feliz con el embarazo de Bella =)

**Mil gracias a:** Roxy, Mela, Triix2403, Zoe Hallow, AleCullenn, Tast Cullen, delitah cullen, Jos WeasleyC, BiteMeNOW, klaxi, yolabertay, duquezza, isa-21, missju, lexa0619, KStewMyHeroine, Bea the Dark Angel.

Espero qe os haya gustado =)

Un review?¿

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	19. Dieta

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Dieta

**BPOV**

_Subimos a la habitación y nos pusimos el pijama._

_- Sabes, me encanta que el bebé te de pataditas- me dijo cuando me puse en sus brazos para dormir._

_Le cogí las manos y como antes las entrelacé y las puse en mi barriga._

_- Te amo- le dije._

_- Te amo- me dijo con un suave beso._

_Me dormí escuhando las risitas de Edward cada vez que notaba a nuestro hijo._

Me desperté a la dos de la madrugada.

- Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?- me preguntó.

- No – le dije.

- Me parece que nuestro bebé duerme- me dijo con cara rara.

- A, entonces en eso se parece a mi, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dije divertida.

- Porqué hace una hora que no noto ninguna patada- me dijo.

- Bueno, no se que me pasa últimamente que no tengo sueño, y tampoco paso sueño- le dije incorporándome.

- Mmm... que raro- me dijo.

- Es que no se si te lo dije anteriormente, pero soy rara- le dije riendo.

- Si, me parece que me lo dijiste pero no me lo creí hasta que supe que estabas enamorada de mí- me dijo riendo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No es extraño que te ame- le dije.

- Si que lo es, y más siendo humana, la mayoría de humanos cuando saben que somos se van huyendo y tú en cambio me dices: "que te diviertas cazando"- me dijo riéndose.

- Bueno, tu también eres rarito- le dije- mira que enamorarte de tu presa…

- Me parece que pasamos demasiado tiempo con Emmett- me dijo y se rió mucho.

Me acerqué a él y le besé.

- Buenos días- me dijo cuando se separó para que respirara.

- Se como pueden ser mejores…- le dije y me puse encima de él, le comencé a subir la camiseta.

- Bella… -me dijo en mi oído suspirando.

Le quité la camiseta y le pasé la lengua por sus marcadas abdominales, sabía que eso le volvía loco.

Me quitó rápidamente mi ropa hasta la interior, pero yo le hice una deliciosa tortura yendo lenta.

Le miré de manera inocente y le comencé a bajar los pantalones del pijama.

Después puse mis manos en el elástico de sus boxers y jugué con ellos mientras le besaba.

Finalmente se los quité y me quedé mirando su miembro, le miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio, sabía que si me hacía la tímida se excitaba más.

Después lo miré otra vez y lo cogí con una mano, esto hizo que Edward jadeara.

Moví mi mano hacía arriba y él gimió.

Edward estaba apoyado sobre sus codos y mirándome.

- ¿Eres tan morboso que me quieres ver haciendo esto?- le dije.

- Si, no sabes como me gusta verte mientras lo haces- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Bien, pues disfruta del panorama- le dije y bajé mi boca hasta su intimidad.

Primero lo besé cariñosamente, después lo chupé con la lengua de arriba abajo.

Al final me lo metí en la boca y lo chupé.

Él no se podía aguantar los gemidos.

Me gustaba tanto verlo así. Siempre tuve miedo a que nuestra relación se quedara en la primera base de solo besos. Aunque estaba prometida y sabía que me debía una noche, me pensaba que no seríamos del todo compatibles físicamente, pero ahora era muy distinto.

Tuvo un fuerte orgasmo.

Me reí por la forma en que le daba placer.

- No te rías de mi-me dijo recuperándose.

- No me río de ti sino de mi, sabes esto nunca me habría imaginado que lo haría alguna vez. Me sorprende- le dije.

- Si no te gusta no lo hagas, no pasa nada- me dijo.

- No seas tonto, me encanta poder hacer sentirte así- le dije y le besé locamente.

Después hicimos el amor hasta que comenzó a salir el Sol.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- le pregunté con pereza yendo al armario.

-Mmm…- se lo estaba pensando- hoy va a ser el día más vergonzoso para los dos, aunque una parte a mi no me va a tocar- me dijo riendo.

- No- no quería pasar vergüenza.

- Tranquila- me dijo y me pasó un vestido muy mono de color azul de cuatro meses.

- ¿Tan gorda estoy?- le dije mirándome la barriga y acariciándomela.

- No, no estás gorda, estás embarazada y si, tu barriga ha crecido desde ayer, está más redonda y me encanta verte así- me dijo y me besé cariñosamente.

Nos vestimos y bajamos al comedor.

- Hola- nos dijeron todos.

- Buenos días- dijimos los dos.

Vi como Alice y Rosalie me miraban sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- les dije.

- Hoy nos tienes que explicar cosas que nosotras no sabemos ni entendemos porque son cosas de humanas y si no nos lo explicas haré que Emmett se ponga a hacer bromas de tipo: "Bella, ¿no tienes sueño?"- me dijo Alice.

- Vale- me habían pillado- pero antes debería desayunar- les dije

Me fui a la cocina y detrás de mí me siguieron Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

Me preparé un bol de cereales.

- De que os tengo que hablar- les pregunté.

- Bella, o te rías, peor siempre hemos querido saber de los tampones, las compresas y los métodos anticonceptivos- me dijo Rosalie.

Me metí una cucharada de cereales a la boca y fui corriendo a vomitar.

- Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Edward detrás de mí.

- Los cereales están asquerosos- le dije. Era verdad sabían a tierra.

- Pues son tus preferidos- me dijo.

Me fui para la cocina y probé lo primero que encontré en la nevera. Zumo.

También estaba asqueroso y me vinieron arcadas.

Probé un yogurt y lo mismo.

- La comida está asquerosa- dije.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?- me dijo Carlisle.

- No me gusta la comida, la encuentro asquerosa, es como si comiera tierra- le dije.

- Esto puede ser que a el bebé no le guste o que no necesite de momento comida, ya notarás hambre cando lo necesitéis- me dijo.

- Vale, pues de momento paso de comer- dije.

Me giré para enfrontarme a mis hermanos.

- Bien, os lo explicaré todo lo que queráis saber- les dije y me sonrieron.

- Pero, ¿no os lo puede explicar Carlisle?- dije.

- No es mejor un humano con experiencia- dijo Jasper.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- dije sentándome en la mesa del comedor y todos me imitaron, Edward se sentó a mi lado.

- Por las compresas y todo eso- dijo Alice y sacó diferentes paquetes de tampones y compresas.

- Vale.

Les expliqué todo lo que sabía, los colores, sin alas, con alas, las marcas…

- Entonces, ¿una chica puede perder su virginidad con un tampón?- dijo Emmett.

- No- lo negué rápidamente.- No, no seas tonto Emmett, no digas esas cosas que deprimes a Edward- le dije.

- ¿Por qué le voy a deprimir?- me preguntó Emmett.

- Imagínate que tú te pasas más de un siglo casto porque esperas a la mujer ideal y cuando esta aparece ha perdido la virginidad con un tampón. ¿Cómo te sentirías?- dije y se rieron incluso Edward.

- Vale, esto está entendido. ¿Y los métodos anticonceptivos?- me dijo Rosalie.

- Eso, os lo voy a intentar explicar, pero no tengo práctica con ellos- les dije apuntando hacia mi vientre.

Alice trajo muchos preservativos y pastillas anticonceptivas.

- Primero de todo, no solo estos dos métodos son los que funcionan, también hay esponjas, DIUS, esterilización de los hombres, ligadura de trompas…- comencé.

- Eso otro día ahora estos dos- me dijo Jasper.

- Bien, las pastillas son para las mujeres, hay que son para antes de tener sexo y otras que son del día de después, que lo que hace son que te baje la regla a las horas de tomarla- les dije. Y todos asintieron.

- Los preservativos…- dije poniéndome seria.

- Bella, no te avergüences- me dijo Alice.

- Son para los hombres y todo el mundo sabe donde van- dije bajando la mirada.

- Hay de diferentes sabores, como veis, porque hay mujeres...- no podía con esto.

- Hay mujeres que prefieren sabores…- estaba pasando mucha vergüenza.

-¿Cómo se pone?- dijo Emmett.

- No se- le dije- pero tengo una idea.

Dije esto y me fui hasta la cocina, volví con plátanos.

- Siempre he visto que en las películas practican con esto- les dije y les entregué uno a cada uno.

Pusimos los plátanos bien y abrimos nuestros respectivos envoltorios.

Sacamos los preservativos y estaban pringosos.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Rosalie.

- Supongo que lubricante, es que hay pareja que la mujer no se excita mucho y para hacer más fácil la penetración ponen esto, digo, supongo- respondí.

- Vale ahora solo lo tenéis que poner en el plátano- dije.

- Edward, tu también lo tienes que hacer- dijo Emmett.

- Yo no lo pienso hacer- le respondió mi marido.

- Pues yo pienso que tendrías que utilizar preservativos, sabiendo que podemos tener hijos, y sabiendo que tú eres el único que puede estar con humanos… Ves a saber si puedes dejar embarazada otra vez a Bella mientras ya está embarazada- dijo Emmett gritando.

- No seas imbécil- le dijo Edward.

- No se como le aguantas- me dijo Rosalie.

Después de la práctica me dieron las gracias y me fui a la cocina, Edward me acompañó.

Comencé a fregar los platos que había utilizado para ver si me gustaba algo y me corté con un cuchillo.

Me metí automáticamente el dedo en la boca y me gustó mucho el sabor a sangre.

Me chupé el dedo y Edward se me quedó mirando no entendiendo lo que hacia.

- Oh- dije, había tenido una idea.

- Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué sangras?- me dijo Carlisle.

- Estoy bien, ¿puedes venir?- le dije sin dejar mi dedo.

Al cabo de un segundo estaba a mi lado.

Me miró para que dijera algo.

- Creo que el bebé se parece más a Edward que a mí en el apetito- dije y todos vinieron corriendo a la cocina cuando escucharon eso.

- La comida normal me parece repulsiva, y ahora que he probado mi sangre, me encanta, está muy dulce y caliente, me viene de gusto…- me daba mucha cosa continuar.- Me viene de gusto beber mi sangre- dije.

- Tu, ¿tienes ganas de sangre?- me dije Carlisle.

- Si, tengo muchas ganas- le contesté.

- Estás dispuesta…- dijo Edward.

- Si, si para el bebé es bueno y yo tengo ganas…- dije.

- Rosalie, ¿puedes traer una reserva en una copa?- dijo Carlisle.

Rosalie se fue.

- Es que para tu transformación pedí sangre de reserva por si acaso hacia falta, nunca se sabe- me explicó Carlisle.

Rosalie vino con una copa que no se podía ver lo que había dentro y una cañita.

Me la dio a mí.

- Bella, no hace falta que lo hagas- me dijo Edward.

- Pero yo quiero- dije.

Hice un sorbo y todos esperaron mi veredicto.

- Buenísima- dije bebiendo más.

- Bueno, por lo menos sabemos como será de dieta el bebé- dijo Rosalie.

Me acabé la copa y quise más.

Llegó la noche y todos se fueron de caza. Supe que en verdad, nos querían dejar a solas.

- Edward, no estés triste- comencé acercándome a él.

- No estoy del todo triste, pero no te voy a mentir, no me gusta la idea de que sea de mi dieta- me dijo él también se acercó a mi.

- Sabes, no me gustas cuando te pones moralista y sobre protector, de momento estamos bien- le dije acariciando mi vientre- yo de ti aprovecharía este embarazo al máximo porque me parece que va a ser el único que tenga- le dije.

- Ya, y lo estoy disfrutando a mi manera, preocupándome de los dos- me dijo y me besó.

- Vale- le dije.

- Si de verdad quieres esto…- me dijo.

- Con todo mi ser- le respondí.

Cuando nos separamos tuve una pregunta.

- Si hubieras sabido que podíamos tener un hijo, ¿hubieras utilizado preservativo?- le pregunté.

- No lo sé… supongo que habríamos hablado de un método anticonceptivo al principio ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo.

- No lo sé… me gusta estar embarazada- le dije.

- ¿Vamos a dormir?- me preguntó

- Puede que más tarde…- le dije besándolo.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo sé, tarde siglos en volver a actualizar… pero como veis me voy poniendo al día con las historias (también actualice mi, ¿mejor amigo?).

**Mil gracias a:** feadf, Naddy, lore, cremita, Irina Masen, missju, Bea the Dark Angel, Estefaniaalicecullen, lexa0619, yolabertay, Jos Weasley, klaxi, Zoe Hallow, duquezza, BiteMeNOW, Roxy, KStewMyHeroine, Juls Cullen, delitah cullen, Tast Cullen, Mela.

Gracias por seguir ahí, chicas =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	20. Nombre

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Nombre

**BPOV**

Me desperté hacia las nueve de la mañana, estaba totalmente descansada.

Lo primero que noté fueron las patadas de nuestro bebé. El de Edward y mío. Cada vez eran más fuertes y la verdad, entre nosotros, eso me daba un poco de miedo.

- Buenos días- le dije.

- Hola mi amor- me dijo Edward besándome en la frente.

Tenía una mano en mi vientre y estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Ahora te gusta mucho la idea de ser padre?- le pregunté viéndolo muy feliz.

- No sabes como me fascina la idea de poner tener un hijo tuyo. Además de que cada día está más grande- me dijo emocionado.

Era verdad, ya tenía la apariencia de cinco meses, mi vientre estaba totalmente redondo.

Me encontré triste de repente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó notando mi tristeza.

- Que… se que ya no te gusto como antes- le dije.

- Es verdad, cada día estoy enamorado más de ti, me pensaba que era imposible, pero es verdad, ¿se me nota?- me dijo.

- No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que ya no puedo excitar ni puedo hacer que me desees. Mírame, estoy gorda y mis pechos cada vez son más grandes- le dije.

- No digas tonterías- estaba molesto conmigo.- Estás muy hermosa y te deseo y me excitas mucho, tu vientre es el más lindo que he visto nunca, está nuestro bebé, ¿qué más quiero?- me dijo y me miró en los ojos.

- Tienes razón aquí está nuestro bebé- le dije acariciando mi barriga.

Edward, bajó su ostro hasta mi vientre y lo besó con ternura.

- Sabes, has hecho que mi vida se volviera de color, me has hecho sonreír por primera vez desde que soy así y ahora has hecho que mi vida sea la más completa de todas. Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre- me dijo cariñosamente mientras ponía la oreja en mi vientre.

- Gracias por existir Edward- le dije.

Después de un rato apetecible en nuestra cama Edward se incorporó.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- me dijo.

- Si, me gustaría… ¿Fruta?- le pregunté.

- De acuerdo- me dijo y se levantó de la cama.

- ¡Edward! ¡Tápate!- le dije cuando me di cuenta que estábamos desnudos.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza verme desnudo?- me dijo.

- Si- le dije- o sea, no- no podía pensar con claridad.

Se giró para mirarme. Lo hizo a posta para que le mirara.

- ¿En que quedamos?- me preguntó riendo.

- En que si no te tapas nos pasaremos hasta mañana en la habitación, pero quiero ver a Esme, y creo que sería muy maleducado de nuestra parte no salir de la habitación en todo el día. Y no me ayuda mucho que hagas exhibicionismo delante de mí- le dije.

- Si prefieres que haga exhibicionismo fuera…- me dijo.

- ¡No!- le dije y me levanté para abrazarle.

- Entonces…- comenzó.

- Edward, tienes terminantemente prohibido quitarte ni un solo gramo de ropa si no es porque te la quito yo, ¿entiendes?- le dije.

- Si, lo entiendo. ¿Yo también puedo decir lo mismo?- me preguntó. Le dije que si con la cabeza.- Bella, no te puedes desnudar si no es para mi ¿está claro?- me dijo.- He cambiado la versión de tus palabras para que no digas que no fui directo- me dijo y me beso con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Aclarado este hecho, tengo hambre- le dije y me separé de él.

Me cambié de ropa y bajé hasta la cocina.

Esme no estaba, tenía muchas ganas de que notara al bebé, pero había ido de caza con Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle.

Comí fruta y fui hasta el comedor.

- Hola Alice, hola Emmett- les dije.

- Hola- me respondieron los dos. Estaban jugando al parchís.

Encendí la tele y puse las noticias.

- "_Hoy a las tres de la madrugada han desaparecido dos hermanos de seis y ocho años los cuales no sabemos noticias de ellos. Supuestamente puede ser un caso de secuestro o de pederastia"-_ escuché como decía la presentadora.

No lo pude evitar y me puse a llorar como una magdalena.

- Bella, no llores, ya los encontraran- me dijo Edward.

- Bella, tranquila, seguro que están bien- me dijo Emmett poniéndose a mi lado.

- Si Bella, tranquila- me dijo Alice viniendo hacia mí.

- Lo siento. Dije después de llorar.- Hormonas descontroladas.

Después comencé a reírme histéricamente.

En ese momento entraron el resto de la familia.

- ¿Qué le pasa Edward?- preguntó Rosalie.

- ¿Hormonas?- le respondió.

- Bella, ¿me puedes explicar el chiste?- me dijo Emmett.

Cuando me calme miré a Edward.

- No te enfades por lo que he pensado, pero es que tiene su gracia visto los hechos- le dije.

- No me voy a enfadar contigo- me dijo.

- Bien- comencé.- Edward, ¿en verdad cuantos años tienes?- le dije.

- 110 años- me dijo tranquilo.

- ¿Con cuántos años nos conocimos?- le pregunté.

- Cuando tú tenías 17, recién cumplidos y yo 109- me dijo.

- Bien, entonces yo era menor de edad- le dije.

- Si- dijo él y Emmett se empezó a reír, él ya sabía de que iba.

Poco a poco la familia se fue enterando.

- Mira Edward, es que has tenido relaciones con alguien de 92 años menor, y aún más grave, te enamoraste de una menor de edad. ¿Sabes que en algunos estados, esto está penalizado con cadena perpetua?- le dije y se rió.

- Imagínate la cara de los agentes que al cabo de 30 años de cárcel seguiré igual- me dijo.

- Ya, Edward, eres un caliente, si que te gustan jovencitas ¿no?- dijo Emmett.

- Si Edward- le dije yo.

Me miró con furia pero amor a la vez.

- Bella, creo que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con Emmett- me dijo.

- Ya- le dije.

Me levanté del sofá y todos se quedaron mirando mi vientre.

- Bella, ¡estás enorme!- me dijo Jasper.

- Si, debo de estar de cinco meses y el bebé pienso que es grande- le dije.- No para de darme patadas.

Entonces me fui a los brazos de Esme y me abrazó fuerte.

- Tengo muchas ganas de que notes las patadas, ¿quieres?- le dije.

- Claro- me dijo.

- Rosalie, ¿me haces un favor?- le dije.

- Lo que sea- me respondió.

- ¿Me traes una de esas copas? Tengo sed- le dije.

Me puse sentada encima de Esme, que puso sus manos en mi vientre.

Rosalie me trajo una copa y me la fui bebiendo.

Edward se fue de caza con Alice y Emmett.

- Es tan rico- me dijo Esme.

- Me siento muy bien cuando noto al bebé- le respondí.

- Yo también quiero- me dijo Rosalie.

Me fui para ella y así estuve toda la mañana y la tarde entre Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle y Jasper.

Se hizo la noche y estábamos toda la familia en el comedor.

- Bella- comenzó Esme- ¿qué nombre les vais a poner al bebé?

Miré a Edward.

- Si es niño…- comencé- ¿Cómo te gustaría?

- No lo sé- me dijo Edward.- ¿Y a ti?

- Le quiero poner igual que tu. Será Edward Junior- dije con determinación.

- Pobrecito, me dijo si es pequeño le dirán Eddy, aunque me gusta- me dijo.

- Bien, si es niño será Edward igual que le padre y de segundo nombre… Carlisle- le dije y pude ver como sonreía.- ¿Niña?- le dije.

- No tengo ni idea- reconoció.

- Y si le ponéis Geltrudi- dijo Emmett.

- Ni lo sueñes, no va a decirse Geltrudi Cullen- dije.- He estado pensando en Renesmee- dije.- Entre Esme y Renée.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Jasper.

- R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e- - le deletreé.

- Si- dijeron todos.

- ¿De segundo nombre?- comenzó Edward- Carlie. Entre Carlie y Charlie-.

- Bien, tenemos a Eddy Cullen o Renesmee Cullen- dije.

- Será niña- dijeron Esme, Edward, Alice y Emmett.

Los otros pensaban que sería niño y yo también.

- Hola Renesmee- dijo Edward acariciando mi vientre.

- No le digas a sí que lo vas a afeminar- le dije y se rieron.

- Será niña- me dijo.

Escuché como llamaban por teléfono.

- Diga- dijo Carlie.

Se quedó escuchando.

- De acuerdo Jacob, mañana iremos- dijo al final.

Se giró y nos miró.

-Mañana iremos a la Push todos. Nos quieren hablar sobre el tratado y sobre… una cosa que pueden haber descubierto sobre el embarazo de Bella- nos dijo.

- ¿Pero no podemos ir allá?- dijo Jasper.

- Nos lo han pedido, no vamos ha decir que no y menos si tienen información que necesitamos- le dijo.

- Mañana, todos a las ocho vestidos y en el garaje- nos dijo pero nos miraba a Edward y a mí.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Nuevo cap =)

Como dije en "Mi, ¿mejor amigo?" estoy intentando ponerme al día con las historias, pero es que estoy muy ocupada =S

Con respecto a los reviews, no los he podido devolver por qe no he tenido tiempo, pero conforme me lleguen los devolvere =)

**Mil gracias a:** missju, duquezza, CBells, dianii, Naddy, Bea the Dark Angel, KStewMyHeroine, Jos WeasleyC, delitah cullen, lexa0612, AtalCullen, yolabertay, Tast Cullen, fanieCullen, fantwilight1, isa-21, cremita, klaxi, Zoe Hallow.

Un review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	21. Pacto

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Pacto

**BPOV**

_Escuché como llamaban por teléfono._

_- Diga- dijo Carlise._

_Se quedó escuhando._

_- De acuerdo Jacob, mañana vendremos- dijo al final._

_Se giró y nos miró._

_-Mañana iremos a la Push todos. Nos quieren hablar sobre el tratado y sobre… una cosa que pueden haber descubierto sobre el embarazo de Bella- nos dijo._

_- ¿Pero no podemos ir allá?- dijo Jasper._

_- Nos lo han pedido, no vamos ha decir que no y menos si tienen información que necesitamos- le dijo._

_- Mañana, todos a las ocho vestidos y en el garaje- nos dijo a todos pero nos miraba a Edward y a mi._

Me levanté del sofá y me fui a los brazos de mi marido.

- ¿Estás cansada?- me preguntó.

- Si, me gustaría irme a dormir, pero antes quiero una copa de esas- le dije haciendo un puchero.- Creo que me estoy poniendo más gorda a cada minuto que pasa.

Edward me trajo una copa y me la bebí poco a poco. Sabía que si me la bebía de golpe Edward se enojaría consigo mismo diciéndose a si mismo que había hecho conmigo.

Después fuimos a nuestra habitación.

- ¿Qué querrá la manada ahora?- le pregunté quitándome los zapatos.

- Supongo que tiene miedo de que no cumplamos el tratado- me dijo triste.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté quitándome los pantalones y la camiseta.

- No te lo puedo explicar así- me dijo tenso.

- ¿Qué?- le dije. No entendía nada.

- Bella, estás en ropa interior delante de mí y pretendes que te diga una frase con coherencia. No me conoces bien si piensas que no estoy absorto en otros temas- me explicó.

- Bien- le dije quitándome el sujetador.

- ¿Cómo que bien? ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo?, y todo porque se que tienes sueño- me dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

- No, bien. Aunque estoy gorda con una barriga enorme… Me gusta que aún pueda hacerte sentir así- le dije.- Y lo del sueño… Puede esperar- le dije.

- Mañana te tendrás que levantar a las ocho ¿recuerdas?- me dijo Edward por si acaso.

- Lo se, por eso tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo- le dije y no me dio tiempo ni a decir una vocal más. Se lanzó sobre mí, con cuidado, claro.

Me besó apasionadamente y me puso sobre la cama.

En un plis, los dos ya estábamos desnudos, pero noté que abajo estaba incómoda, la barriga hacía una barrera entre los dos.

- Edward…- comencé.

- ¿Qué quieres mi amor?- me dijo dulcemente mientras me besaba el cuello.

- Tu…- le dije y me acerqué a su oreja.- tú…abajo.

Se rió y después giró las posiciones.

- A mandar- me dijo riendo.

Le comencé a besar el pecho. Le encantaba sentir mis labios calientes en su frío pecho.

No pude aguantar más, estaba desesperada, lo quería dentro de mí.

Me senté encima de su miembro y luego lo empuje dentro de mi.

Me costaba un poco hacer los movimientos de arriba a bajo, el vientre me pesaba.

Así que el me ayudó poniendo las manos en mis caderas y subiéndome y bajándome él.

El orgasmo fue muy intenso, quedé agotada.

Me sentía muy cansada, pero no me quería dormir.

Cuando la respiración de Edward estaba totalmente normal me incorporé y me senté.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que nos van a decir los lobos?- le dije mirándole.

- Tengo una vaga idea de lo que puede ser- me dijo.

- Y bien…- le dije, quería que me lo explicara.

- Es que si te soy sincero en el tema del embarazo no estoy siendo 100% sincero- comenzó.

- ¿No lo quieres?- le dije comenzando a llorar.

- No es eso, yo lo quiero más que a mi propia vida, creo que he pasado a depender de un bebé lo necesito como los humanos necesitan el aire- me dijo limpiandome las lágrimas con besos.- Pero he estado hablando con Carlise de cómo sería el parto.

- ¿Lo sabéis?- le pregunté para que siguira.

- Tenemos una teoria sacada de algunas leyendas- hizo una breve pausa.- Los bebés no salen como una parto natural, utilizan sus dientes para salira al exterior rasgando toda la barriga de la madre, al final son tantos los daños que muere desangrada- me dijo muy triste.

- Pero, de eso no nos tenemos que preocupar, si pasa algo similar hacéis una transformación de emergencia. Funcionó con todos- le dije acariciándole el rostro.

- Ese es el punto en cuestión. ¿Tú estás dispuesta a convertire?- me preguntó

- Claro, lo que sea para estar contigo y con nuestro bebé- le dije.- Además ya tendré todas las experiencias humanas.

- Vale, la verdad es que ya no me desagrada que te conviertas en un monstruo como yo, lo prefiro antes de que no estés a mi lado- me dijo y me besó suavemente.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver con los lobos?- le pregunté.

- Seguro que han estado buscando sobre el embarazo y han llegado a la conclusión que necesitaríamos convertirte y eso va contra el tratado- me dijo.- Seguro que quieren dejar las cosas claras para que no haya ningún conflicto.

- Bien- le dije sonriéndole.- Tengo mucho sueño.

- Buenas noches Bella- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi frente y me llevaba hasta sus brazos,- Buenas noches Renesmee- dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

- No- protesté como una niña pequeña.- Buenas noches Eddy.

- Nunca cambiarás, siempre tan terca. Pero te comunico que tendremos una hija.

- Bella, nos tenemos que ir- me estaba despertando Edward.

- Vaaaale- le dije y me levanté.

Me fui hasta el armario y miré que ponerme.

- Bella, me parece que al final vas a explotar- me dijo Edward riéndose.

- Si, ya no me veo los pies y eso me preocupa, me voy a caer- le dije, me preocupa que no me pudiera ver los pies.- Me vas a tener que decir si llevo los calcetines iguales.

- Tranquila, yo siempre te protegeré- me dijo y me dio unos piratas con una camiseta de tirantes y unas sandalias.

Me puse la ropa y me miré en el espejo del baño mientras me aseaba.

- Pues si que estoy enorme- además los piratas y la camiseta me redondeaban más la barriga.- Estoy segura que hay embarazadas que nunca han estado así.

Edward vino a mi lado y se me quedó mirándome con una cara muy feliz.

Bajamos al garaje y nos estaban esperando.

- Una cosa- dije y todos se giraron para oírme.- Me gustaría que nadie del pueblo me viera y menos mi padre, no quiero que nadie más sepa a parte de la manada mi embarazo, es imposible explicar lo embarazadísima que estoy y no quiero que mi padre se vea envuelto en nada- les expliqué.

- Vale- dijeron y nos metimos en los cohes.

Yo fui en el coche de Carlise ya que tenía los cristales de atrás tintados y no se me podía ver.

Cuando llegamos a la Push Edward me abrió la puerta y me cogió de la mano.

- Bella- dijo Esme- ¿nos indicas dónde está la casa de Jacob?

- Si es por aquí- les dije.

Llegamos y todos tocaron el timbre.

Todos se pusieron delante de mí por si algún lobo le daba un ataque.

- Hola- escuché decir a Jacob.- Pasad, estamos toda la manada.

Fueron pasando a dentro y cuando pasé yo, todos se me quedaron mirando, hasta estaba Emily.

Seth fue hasta mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Bella, qué tal, estás enorme, te sienta muy bien el embarazo, estás hermosa- me dijo Seth seguido.

- Gracias Seth, pero no me lances tantos piropos que Edward se pone celoso- le dije y se rió.

- Sentaos- dijo Sam señalando una muy grande mesa que habían puesto.

Edward me extendió una silla para que me sentara.

Era muy cuidadoso.

- Bien- os agradecemos que nos hayais invitado a conversar- comenzó Carlise.

- Si, vayamos al grano- dijo Sam.- Queremos saber si vais a convertir a Bella, sabemos las leyendas y os recordamos que está prohibido convertir a un humano en este territorio, ese era el trato.

- Ya lo sabemos, pero no tenemos opción, ella no va a morir- dijo Carlise y miró a Edward.

- Por eso quiero el permiso del macho Alfa para que podamos hacer una excepción y pueda convertir a Bella si hay alguna complicación- dijo mi marido.

- ¿Cómo la vas a convertir tú?- dijo Jacob – Si carlise tiene más experiencia.

- No, el es el mejor, nunca haría daño a Bella y es capaz de probar su sangre y parar al segundo, tiene más control que yo con su sangre- dijo Carlise.

- No- intervino Sam.- No doy permiso para hacer tal abominación- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- A ti no te lo he pedido- dijo Edward con cara de furía.

- El Alfa soy yo- se defendió Sam.

- Sabes que no, yo se lo pido al verdadero Alfa. Jacob- dijo y lo miró.

- No me hagas esto Edward- dijo Jacob.- Sabes que no quiero ver a Bella convertida, pero tampoco muerta.

- Dame tu permiso y no morirá- le dijo.

Se quedó pensado unos minutos.

- Bien, te doy mi permiso, aunque en realidad en estos momentos sería Sam…- dijo al fin Jacob.- Pero si así ella es feliz, que lo sea. Pero después de tener el bebé tendré que hacer una visita a ver como van las cosas- dijo él.

- Sabes que nuestra casa está abierta a los amigos de Bella- dijo Carlise.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos hasta casa.

- Me pensaba que iba a ser más difícil obtener el permiso- dijo Esme en el sofá.

- Ya, suerte que Jacob es el descendiente directo del Alfa, o si no tendríamos que desatar una guerra, y de verdad en estos momentos no quiero ninguna- dijo Edward a mi lado.

- A mi me gustan las batallas- dijo Emmett.

- Y a mi- siguió Jasper.

- Bueno, lo importante de todo es que todo está siguiendo un curso normal- dijo Esme.

- Bella, me debes un montón de preguntas- me dijo Emmett.

- Ya, me pensabas que te habías olvidado- le confesé.

- No, pero tengo nuevas- me dijo.

- Solo te voy a dejar que me hagas una última pregunta- le dije.

- Bien- comenzó y se lo pensó.- ¿No te molesta tener relaciones con la barriga?

- Emmett, que descarado- dijo Esme.

- La verdad- dije y miré a Edward.- Es más pesado, estoy en una fase que necesito sexo las 24 horas del día, pero mi barriga molesta- le dije y se rieron.

- No pasa nada- me dijo Edward.- Yo lo entiendo.

- ¿Puedo dar mi visión como médico?- dijo Carlise.

- Si- dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

- Hay posiciones para el embarazo y no quiero avergonzaros pero las podríais provar- comentó.

- ¡NO!- gritó Edward- Carlise, esa no, me niego a hacer eso- seguro que había visto algo en su mente.

-¿Qué?- dije colorada.

- No, nada que la pueda ofender ni tratar mal- dijo.

- Yo me quiero enterar- dijo Emmett.

- Perrito- dijo Carlise.

- No- repitió Edward.- Soy demasiado caballeroso como para hacer eso.

- Edward, estás chapado a la antigua- le dije y se rieron.- Pero me gusta mucho como eres- le dije y le di un tierno beso.- Lo de esta familia no es normal, no son temas de conversación entre hermanos, Emmett, yo no te pregunto sobre lo que haces con Rosalie, no me preguntes a mi lo que hago con tu hermano. Y Carlise, los padres no dan consejos de posturas sexuales. Esme, gracias por ser una madre normal- le dije y me fui a abrazarla.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Nuevo cap =)

espero que os haya gustado =D

**Mil gracias a: **Jos Weasley, yu, cremita, Zoe Hallow, isa-21, klaxi, yolabertay, delitah cullen, missju, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, martuuu, elsa92, isabella1992vas, Bea the Dark Angel, duquezza

Siento no devolveros los reviews, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para ir devolviendolos, y prefiero escribir y corregir, pero que sepáis que me los leo todos y que me hace una ilusión tremenda que sigáis ahí cap tras cap =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	22. Último día

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Último día

**BPOV**

Estaba estirada en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Edward.

- ¿Me decías algo?- me preguntó mi marido.

- No..- que raro, no había abierto la boca.

- Otra vez lo he escuhado- me dijo y se puso enfrente de mi, sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije.

- ¡SANTO CIELO!- me dijo y puso su oreja en su vientre.

- ¿Qué..?- quería preguntar que pasaba.

- Bella, ¡puedo escuchar su pensamiento!- me dijo

- ¡Dios santo!- dije.- ¿Qué piensa?- le pregunté mientras me caían las lágrimas de fellicidad.

- Creo…si…estoy 100% seguro de que es una niña…- se quedó unos segundos inmóvil.- Sabe quién somos- me dijo.

- ¿Quién somos?- le dije.

Se despegó su oreja de mi barriga y la miró como si fuera a entablar una conversación.

- Si, ella es tu mamá, tu estás dentro de la barriga de tu mamá- dijo.

- ¿Sabe quién soy?- le pregunté llena de emoción.

- Si- me dijo.- Hola, yo soy tu papá- dijo y me miró.- Puede escuharnos y está feliz, sabe llamarnos mamá y papá- dijo.

Acto seguido toda la familia vino y se fue acercando a mi vientre.

- Hola Renesmee- comenzó Alice.- Soy tu tía Alice.

- Hola- dijo Rosalie.- Soy tu tía Rose y voy a ser la mejor tía del mundo.

- Tendrás competencia- le dije a Rosalie señalando a Alice.

- Hola Renesmee- dijo Emmet.- Soy tu tío Emmet o tu tío el más guapo, el más apuesto y el más inteligente.

- No digas eso Em- dijo Jasper.- Soy tu tío Jazz, y seré mejor tío que Emmet.

- Hola- dijo Esme mirando mi vientre- soy tu abuelita Esme y también tienes un abuelito.

- Si- dijo Carlise- yo soy tu abuelito Carlise.

- Qué dulce- dijo con muchas lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Edward qué dice?- le dije ansiosa.

- No lo veo muy claro, hay muchas formas y colores, si estoy seguro que es una niña- dijo.- Hay demasiado rosa.

- Nuevas normas- dije y todos me miraron.- Nada de decir cosas malas en voz alta, Renesmee nos puede escuchar, Emmet, tus preguntas se acabron, Edward…

- Ya se, me quedo sin sexo- dijo con una mueca.

- Exacto, no quiero que nuestra hija sea una pervertida, haremos un sacrificio.

De repente noté un fuerte dolor en mi barriga y no pude evitar gritar.

Después de unos segundos se calmó y vi que Edward estaba muy pálido.

- Quiere salir ya- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué?- le dije.

- Ya no tiene espacio en tu barriga y quiere salir- dijo otra vez.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Carlise.

- No lo sé pueden ser minutos, días… - le dijo mi marido.

-Alice, llama a Jacob que venga- dijo Carlise.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- les pregunté.

- Quedarnos en casa hasta que llegue la hora- dijo Edward abrazándome delicadamente.

Al cabo de diez minutos Jacob ya había llegado, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y se puso a hablar.

- Lo mejor para todos- dijo Carlise- es que te quedes aquí Jacob, hasta que el bebé nazca y puedas explicarle todo a la manada.

- A mi también me parece lo mejor, pero ¿estáis seguros?- dijo Jacob.- No debe de ser cómodo que esté aquí.

- No te preocupes, solo queremos que todo salga bien, queremos el bienestar de Bella y el bebé- dijo Edward.

- Pero si huele fatal- dijo Rosalie.

- Y tú más- se defendió Jacob

- ¿Qué habéis pensado?- preguntó Jacob.

- Dado que el bebé saldrá a través de sus dientes, sedaremos a Bella por completo para que no sufra, cuando esté fuera de ella, la transformaremos- dijo Emmett.

- Si vosotros decís que es lo mejor para ella, lo aceptaré- dijo Jacob.

Entonces se quedaría Jacob.

Me daba mucha pena que me tuviera que ver así. Sabía que el me amaba, y verme casada y embaraza de su enemigo…

La noche cayó, yo estaba en el sofá, con mi familia a mi alrededor. Jacob en el suelo y Edward al otro lado del comedor, sentado en una esquina en el suelo.

Se veía un poco tenso.

Me levanté del sofá con un poco de dolor en la barriga.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaba mi marido y me incliné hasta llegar a su altura.

Me senté justo delante de él en el suelo también.

Tenía la vista en el suelo y no la despegaba.

- Edward, mírame- le dije.

Levantó la mirada y supe que se estaba controlando de algo, además de que todo él estaba tenso, casi no se movía.

Me acerqué más a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté.

- Nada, es mejor que no lo sepas por dos razones- me contestó.

- ¿Cuálas?- le dije.

- La primera porque quedaré como un obsesionado…-dijo.

Emmet se comenzó a reir y Jasper se unió a sus risas.

- Ya me las puedes estar diciendo- le dije seriamente.

- La segunda razón es porque seguramente te haré pasar vergüenza delante de todos y de Jacob.

- Me es igual- le dije, quería saber que le pasaba.

- Vale- comenzó con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Me estoy controlando para no hacer una cosa.

- Ve directo Edward- le dije.

- Sabes que desde la boda somos…- comenzó y no acabó.

- Sigue- le apremié.

- Somos muy activos- me dijo.

- ¿En qué?- le dije.

- Díselo ya- dijo Rosalie- tiene derecho a saber lo que le provocas-.

- Si- dijo Edward- desde que estamos casados somos muy activos sexualmente…- dijo y me puse colorada.

- ¿Muy activos?- dijo Emmet- si sois peores que Rosalie y yo.

Todos se rieron.

- ¿Y?- dije sin voz.

- Que lo estoy pasando mal, porque realmente quiero… y no puedo…- me estaba quedando de una pieza.- Estoy utilizando todo mi control para no cogerte y llevarte a nuestra habitación- finalizó.

- Bella, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarle sin sexo después de 110 años de castidad?- dijo Emmet.

- 110 años- exclamó Jacob- Edward…¿tu nunca…?- lo iba a decir pero le corté.

- No te importa Jacob- le dije.

- Claro que le importa- dijo Emmett.- Edward es una especie en extinción, se pasó 110 años sin ni siquiera mirar más de dos segundos a una chica y menos ligera de ropa- dijo Emmet.

- Exacto- dijo Edward- y estoy muy orgulloso de eso- dijo mientras me miraba.

- Claro que si-le dije.- Prefiero que se meta en un convento que no ser yo la primera en todo- les dije.

- ¿En un convento?- me dijo Edward.

- Si- le dije bromeando y todos se rieron.

- Pero si no sabías como iba a ser, ¿cómo te controlaste?- dijo Jacob.

- Al principio…- comenzó Edward.

- No seas exagerado, se lo que ibas a decir- le corté- la primera vez me hizo dos morados de nada, pero después la práctica hace la perfección- le dije a Jacob y me incorporé para poder besar bien a Edward.

Comenzó con un beso tierno pero fue subiendo de tono.

- Iros a una habitación- dijo Alice.

- No podemos- dijimos los dos.

Me puse de pie y cada vez me dolía más la barriga.

- Carlise, cada vez tengo más dolor, me está comenzando a molestar mucho- le dije.

- En un parto normal estarías dilatando- me respondió.- Falta poco, dentro de unas horas de sedaremos completamente.

- Ya falta poco- me dijo Edward acariciando mi barriga.- Vamos a conocer a nuestra bebé.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí tenéis otro cap =)

**Mil gracias a:** isa-21, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, cremita, yolabertay, klaxi, Jos Weasley C, Bea the Dark Angel, fanieCullen, martuuu.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Un cap más y se acabó... aunque viene la secuela =D

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	23. Reneesme

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Gumersinda y a mí.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Reneesme

**BPOV**

No podía dormir así que me quedé hablando con Jacob.

De repente y sin previo aviso noté como algo dentro de mi se desgarraba.

No pude contener un grito ahogado, me hacía mucho daño.

- Edward, la morfina ya- escuché decir a Carlise.- Todos aquellos que no puedan aguantar la sangre de Bella que se vallan lejos- dijo.- Jacob, lleva a Bella a mi despacho lo he acomodado para ella.

Noté que alguien me llevaba hasta una habitación con una camilla de hospital fría.

Edward me dijo un "te amo" en mi oído antes de clavarme la aguja.

Noté como se partía dentro de mi una pieza.

Al cabo de unos segundos estaba inconsciente, aunque podía notar un poco el dolor, pero nada que no se pudiera soportar.

Sobre todo notaba que mi barriga la estaban abriendo.

Notaba mucha presión en mi barriga.

Noté cuando el bebé estaba saliendo de mi barriga. No habia morfina ni sedantes que me deshicieran de ese dolor espantoso, pero no quise gritar mucho para no asustar a Edward.

Cada vez tenía más daño y se me hacía insoportable.

Al fin noté como mi barriga se quedaba quieta de tantos movimientos y Edward susurraba un "Hola Renesmee soy tu papá" seguido de un " te voy a presentar a tu mamá".

Noté que me la ponía en mis brazos y que mis lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara de tanta felicidad.

Tenía en mis brazos a mi bebé, nuestro bebé.

Una parte de Edward y mía perfecta.

- Hermosa- dije.

Noté que ya no podía más.

Estaba tranquila por conocer a mi bebé.

Cerré los ojos y me sentí en paz.

- Edward, se nos va- dijo Carlise.- Es la hora, muérdela.

¿Me iba a dónde? Me sentía en una paz infinita, me sentía realmente bien.

Ahora sabía que mi vida había tenido sentido.

Ahora sabía que todas las locuras que había pasado querían significar algo.

Noté como me clavaban algo en el corazón y después noté como me mordían.

Después de cada mordisco, iba acompañado por un tierno beso.

- Lo siento mi amor- me dijo Edward mientras me mordía en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos segundos comencé a notar como toda mi sangre me herbía.

¿Por qué? Si ya estaba bien hace unos segundos, por qué tenía que soportar este dolor.

Era como si hubieran hervido una olla y me pusieran el agua dentro de mis venas.

Como si me estuvieran quemando en ese instante.

No. No tenía que gritar.

Todo menos eso.

No tenía que asustar a Edward.

No le podía hacer eso.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a rezar para que aquel calvario se acabara.

No quería que mi Edward, tuviera que cargar con mi dolor.

No quería verlo sufrir, para eso estaba yo, para cargar con mi propio dolor.

Al fin y al cabo había sido yo la que quería a una hija.

Hija. Nunca me había imaginado a mi hija.

Ahora sabía lo que se sentía al dar una vida. Yo estaba dispuesta a morir por mi hija, estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo ese dolor por ella.

Cada vez tenía más dolor.

Pasaron las hora y empeoraba.

- ¿Por qué no chilla?- le dijo Edward a Carlise.

- Debe de estar muy sedada, a lo mejor no siente nada- le respondió Carlisle.

¿Sedada? Ya me gustaría a mi.

- Alice ve que va a salir de esta, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- dijo Carlise.

- Te amo- esuché en mi oreja.

Quería responder, pero sabía que si lo hacía no me podría contener.

- Deberías…- escuhé que decía Rosalie.

- Ya me haré cargo del chucho luego, ¿Reneesme está bien?- dijo Edward.

- Si peor pregunta por su madre- le respondió mi hermana.

- Ahora bajaré- dijo mi marido.

- ¿Qué le dirás?- oí que le preguntaban.

- Nada, que se lo diga Bella cuando se despierte- respondió Edward.

¿Qué me tenían que decir?

¿Chucho? ¿En qué lío se había metido Jacob ahora?

¿Qué tenía que decir?

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí tenéis el último cap...

Pronto subiré la secuela, espero hacerlo antes de año nuevo =)

Feliz Navidad!

Espero que Papá Noel se haya portado bien con vosotras, ya que a mi no me trajo ni a mi Edward ni a mi Rob... aunque si otras cosas, XD

**Mil gracias a:** martuuu, klaxi, Zoe Hallow, fanieCullen, yolabertay, missju, anybuff, Yuuuuus, triix2402, carol, isa-21, Tast Cullen, lexa0619, Jos WeasleyC, isabella1992vas, Bea the Dark Angel, Tatianitap, lokaxtv.

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Cap dedicado a **isa-21 **por ser el review 300, jejeje =D

Último review?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura

**Próximamente: **Bienvenida al mundo, Nessie.


	24. Facebook

Hola chicas...

Veréis, estoy trabajando en la corrección, seguro mañana cuelgo un nuevo cap, pero quería informaros de que he abierto una cuenta de facebook, donde pondré adelantos de mis fics, y recomandaré otros que yo me haya leído y me hayan gustado mucho, y a autoras, y si alguna quiere, pondré sus historias =)

Lo he empezado hoy, y hay colgadas fotos y las portadas de "Los cambios de la vida", "Proteger lo tuyo" y "Retraso de una hija". Estoy trabajando en hacer más =D

Es Laura Cullen-Swan (si lo buscais por nombre) laura-cullen-swan (arroba) hotmail (punto) com si lo buscáis por mail.

Espero que os guste la pagina, jejeje =)

Nos leemos mañana.

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


	25. Secuela

Hola chicas!

Acabo de subir la secuela =)

Este es el link: http : / www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/6601982/1/

Se llama "Bienvenida al mundo, Nessie"

Espero que os guste =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
